Never Ending Story
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Roxas encuentra un libro muy especial..Universo alterno AKUROKU! espero que os guste! NUEVO CAPITULO UP! Roxas se introduce irrevocablemente en su destino...
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no es de mi propiedad, y la Neverending Story tampoco . le pertenece a Michael Ende y KH, a Square-Enix y a Disney . III

**NeverEnding Story **

**Prólogo**

Fuera de la tiendecita hacía una mañana fría y gris de noviembre, y llovía a cántaros.

La puerta se abrió de pronto con tal violencia que un pequeño racimo de campanillas de latón que colgaba sobre ella, asustado, se puso a repiquetear, sin poder tranquilizarse en un buen rato.

El causante del alboroto era un muchacho pequeño y escuchimizado, de unos diez años.

Su pelo, rubio brillante, le caía chorreando sobre la cara, tenía el abrigo empapado de lluvia y, colgada de una correa, llevaba a la espalda una cartera e colegial. Estaba pálido y sin aliento pero, en contraste con la prisa que acababa de darse, se quedó en la puerta abierta como clavado en el suelo.

Detrás de una pared de libros alta como un hombre, que se alzaba al otro extremo de la habitación, se veía el resplandor de una lámpara. De esa zona iluminada se elevaba de vez en cuando un anillo de humo, que iba aumentando de tamaño y se desvanecía luego más arriba, en la oscuridad.

Evidentemente, allí había alguien y, en efecto, el muchacho oyó una voz bastante brusca que, desde detrás de la pared de libros, decía:

-Quédese pasmado dentro o fuera, pero cierre la puerta. Hay corriente.

El muchacho obedeció, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Luego se acercó a la pared de libros y miró con precaución al otro lado. Allí estaba sentado, en un sillón de orejas de cuero desgastado, un hombre algo mayor. Llevaba un traje rojo arrugado, que parecía muy usado y como polvoriento. El hombre era rubio canoso. Fumaba en una pipa curva, que le colgaba de la comisura de los labios torciéndole toda la boca.

Sobre las rodillas tenía un libro en el que, evidentemente, había estado leyendo, porque al cerrarlo había dejado entre sus páginas el dedo índice de la mano izquierda...como señal de lectura, por así decirlo.

El hombre contempló al pequeño muchacho que estaba ante él chorreando, frunciendo al hacerlo los ojos, y se limitó a musitar:

-Vaya por Dios!

Luego volvió a abrir su libro y siguió leyendo.

El muchacho no sabía muy bien qué hacer, y por eso se quedó simplemente allí, mirando al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos. Finalmente, el hombre cerró el libro otra vez -dejando el dedo, como antes, entre sus páginas- y gruñó:

-Mira, chico, yo no puedo soportar a los niños. Ya sé que está de moda hacer muchos aspavientos cuando se trata de vosotros...pero eso no reza conmigo! No me gustan los niños en absoluto. Para mí no son más que unos estúpidos llorones y unos pesados que lo destrozan todo, manchan los libros de mermelada y les rasgan las páginas, y a los que les importa un pimiento que los mayores tengan también sus preocupaciones y sus problemas. Te lo digo sólo para que sepas a qué atenerte. Además, no tengo libros para niños y los otros no te los vendo. Está claro?

Todo eso lo había dicho sin quitarse la pipa de la boca.

Luego abrió el libro otra vez y continuó leyendo.

El muchacho asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero de algún modo le pareció que no debía aceptar sin protesta aquél sermón, y por eso se volvió y dijo en voz baja:

-No _todos_ son así.

El hombre levantó la vista despacio.

-Aún estás ahí? Qué hay que hacer para librarse de ti, me lo quieres decir? Qué era eso tan importantísimo que has dicho?

-No era importante-respondió el muchacho en voz más baja todavía-Sólo que...no todos los niños son como usted dice.

-Vaya!-El hombre enarcó las cejas fingiendo asombro-Entonces, tú eres sin duda una excepción, no?

El muchacho no supo qué responder. Sólo se encogió ligeramente de hombros y se volvió otra vez para marcharse.

-Vaya educación!-oyó decir a sus espaldas a aquella voz refunfuñona-Desde luego, no te sobra, porque, sino, te hubieras presentado por lo menos.

-Me llamo Roxas-dijo el muchacho.

-Un nombre bastante raro-gruñó el hombre-con esa equis pululando por ahí. Bueno, de eso no tienes la culpa porque no te bautizaste tú. Yo me llamo Ansem.

-También es raro.-dijo el muchacho seriamente.

-Mmm-refunfuñó el viejo-Es verdad!

Lanzó unas nubecillas de humo.-Bueno, da igual cómo nos llamemos porque no nos vamos a ver más. Ahora sólo quisiera saber una cosa y es por qué has entrado en mi tienda con tanta prisa. Daba la impresión de que huías de algo. Es cierto?

Roxas asintió. Su rostro se puso de pronto un poco más pálido y sus ojos se hicieron aún mayores.

-Probablemente habrás asaltado un banco-sugirió el señor Ansem-, o matado a alguna vieja, o alguna de esas cosas que hacéis ahora. Te persigue la policía, hijo?

Roxas negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, habla-dijo el señor Ansem-De quién huyes?

-De los otros.

-De qué otros?

-Los niños de mi clase.

-Por qué?

-Porque...no me dejan en paz.

-Qué te hacen?

-Me esperan delante del colegio.

-Y qué?

-Me llaman cosas. Me dan empujones y se ríen de mí.

-Y tú te dejas?

El señor Ansem miró al muchacho un momento con desaprobación y preguntó luego:-Y por qué no les partes la boca?

Roxas lo miró asombrado.-No...no quiero. Además...no soy muy bueno boxeando.

-Y qué tal la lucha?-quiso saber el señor Ansem.-Correr, nadar, fútbol, gimnasia...No se te da bien nada de eso?

El muchacho dijo que no con la cabeza.

-En otras palabras-dijo el señor Ansem-que eres un flojucho, no?

Roxas se encogió de hombros.

-Pero hablar sí que sabes-dijo el señor Ansem-Por qué no les contestas cuando se meten contigo?

-Ya lo hice una vez...

-Y qué pasó?

-Me metieron en un cacharro de la basura y ataron la tapa. Estuve dos horas hasta que me sacó alguien.

-Mmm-refunfuñó el señor Ansem-y ahora ya no te atreves.

Roxas asintió.

-O sea-dedujo el señor Ansem.-que además eres un cobarde.

Roxas bajó la cabeza.

-Y seguramente un pelota también, no? El mejor de la clase con todo sobresalientes, y enchufado con todos los profesores, verdad?

-No-dijo Roxas conservando la vista baja- El año pasado se me cargaron.

-Madre de Dios!-exclamó el señor Ansem-Una nulidad en toda la línea.

Roxas no dijo nada. Sólo siguió allí. Con los brazos colgantes y el abrigo chorreando.

-Qué te llaman para burlarse de ti?

-No sé...Todo lo que se les ocurre.

-Por ejemplo?

-Enano, niñato, chiquitajo, diminuto, tapón, gilip

-No son muy originales-opinó el señor Ansem, cortándole-Y qué más?

Roxas titubeó antes de hacer otra enumeración.

-Chiflado, bólido, cuentista, bolero...

-Chiflado? Por qué?

-Porque a veces hablo solo.

-De qué, por ejemplo?

-Me imagino historias, invento nombres y palabras que no existen, y cosas así.

-Y te lo cuentas a ti mismo? Por qué?

-Bueno, porque no le interesa a nadie.

El señor Ansem se quedó pensativo un rato, en silencio.

-Qué dicen a eso tus padres?

Roxas no respondió enseguida. Sólo al cabo de un rato musitó:

-Mi padre no dice nada. Nunca dice nada. Le da todo igual.

-Y tu madre?

-No tengo.

-Están separados tus padres?

-No-dijo Roxas.-Mi madre está muerta.

En aquél momento sonó el teléfono. El Señor Ansem fue a contestar a una pequeña habitación en la trastienda.

Descolgó el teléfono y Roxas oyó confusamente cómo el señor Ansem pronunciaba su nombre. Luego la puerta del despachó se cerró y sólo pudo oír un murmullo apagado.

Roxas se puso en pie y, de repente se dio cuenta con horror de que iba a llegar tarde al colegio...tenía que correr... pero algo lo detenía, no sabía qué.

Roxas se dio cuenta de que, durante todo el tiempo, había estado mirando el libro del señor Ansem fijamente, y ahora estaba en el sillón de cuero.

Cogió el libro y lo miró por todos lados. Las tapas eran de color cobre y brillaban al mover el libro. Al hojearlo por encima, vio que el texto estaba escrito en dos colores. No parecía tener ilustraciones, pero sí unas letras de inicio de capítulo grandes y hermosas. En la portada habían dos serpientes, una clara y la otra oscura, que se mordían mutuamente la cola formando un óvalo. Y en ese óvalo estaba escrito el título:

**NeverEnding Story**

Miró fijamente el título del libro y sintió frío y calor a un tiempo. Eso era, exactamente, lo que tan a menudo había soñado y lo que, desde que se había entregado a su pasión (los libros), venía deseando:

Una historia que no acabase nunca! El libro de todos los libros!

Tenía que conseguirlo, costase lo que costase!

Costase lo que costase? Eso era muy fácil de decir!

Aunque hubiera podido ofrecerle más de los cien platines que le quedaban de su paga..., aquél antipático señor Ansem le había dado a entender con toda claridad que no le vendería ningún libro. Y, desde luego, no se lo iba a regalar.

Y, sin embargo, Roxas sabía que no podría marcharse sin el libro. Ahora se daba cuenta de que precisamente por aquél libro había entrado allí, de que el libro lo había llamado de una forma misteriosa porque quería ser suyo, porque, en realidad, le había pertenecido siempre!

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se había metido muy deprisa el libro bajo el abrigo y lo sujetaba contra el cuerpo con ambos brazos. Sin hacer ningún ruido, se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda andando hacia atrás y mirando entretanto temerosamente a la otra puerta, la de la trastienda. Abrió la puerta de cristal sólo lo suficiente para poder deslizarse por ella. Silenciosa y cuidadosamente, cerró la puerta por fuera.

Y sólo entonces comenzó a correr.

Su conciencia, que antes, en la tienda, no había dicho esta boca es mía, se había despertado de repente. Todas las razones que habían sido tan convincentes le parecieron de pronto totalmente increíbles.

Había robado. Era un ladrón!!

Lo que había hecho era peor incluso que un robo corriente. Aquel libro era seguramente un ejemplar único e insustituible. Sin duda había sido el mayor de los tesoros del señor Ansem.  
Mientras corría, apretaba contra su cuerpo el libro, por debajo del abrigo. No quería perderlo por muy caro que le costara.  
Era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo.

Porque a casa, naturalmente, no podía volver.

Intentó imaginarse a su padre, sentado en la amplia habitación arreglada como laboratorio y trabajando. Con su blanquecino cabello cayéndole por la cara y tapándole su cansado rostro.

Si volviera a casa ahora, su padre saldría del taller con su bata blanca y le preguntaría:-Ya de vuelta? -Sí-diría Roxas-. -No hay colegio hoy?- Roxas vio ante sí la cara tranquila y triste de su padre y se dio cuenta de que le sería imposible mentir. Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. No, lo único que podía hacer era marcharse; a cualquier parte, muy lejos. Su padre no debía saber nunca que su hijo se había vuelto ladrón. Y quizás ni se diera cuenta de que Roxas no estaba ya.

Roxas había dejado de correr. Ahora andaba despacio y, al final de la calle, vio el edificio del colegio. Sin darse cuenta, había tomado su camino habitual. La calle le pareció vacía, aunque había personas aquí y allá. Pero, a quien llega tarde al colegio, el mundo que lo rodea le parece siempre muerto. De todas formas, le daba miedo el colegio, escenario de sus fracasos diarios; le daban miedo los profesores, que le reñían amablemente o descargaban sobre él sus iras; miedo los otros niños que se reían de él y no perdían oportunidad de demostrarle lo débil que era.

Pero cuando iba ahora por sus pasillos llenos de ecos, que olían a cera de pisos y a abrigo mojado, cuando el siniestro silencio de la casa le taponó de pronto los oídos como un trozo de algodón y cuando, finalmente, estuvo delante de la puerta de su clase, pintada del mismo color espinaca seca que las paredes, comprendió que tampoco allí se le había perdido nada. Tenía que irse. Y lo mejor era hacerlo ya.

Pero, a dónde?

Y de pronto se le ocurrió el lugar adecuado, el único en donde-por lo menos de momento- no lo buscarían y encontrarían.

El desván era grande y oscuro. Olía a polvo y naftalina. No se oía ningún ruido, salvo el suave tamborileo de la lluvia sobre las planchas de cobre del gigantesco tejado. Fuertes vigas, ennegrecidas por el tiempo, salían a intervalos regulares del entarimado, uniéndose más arriba a otras vigas del armazón del tejado y perdiéndose en algún lado en la oscuridad. De lo alto, donde había un tragaluz, bajaba un resplandor lechoso.

La única cosa viva en aquel entorno, en dónde el tiempo parecía detenerse, era un ratoncito que saltaba sobre el entarimado, dejando en el polvo huellas diminutas. Allí dónde la colita le arrastraba, quedaba entre las impresiones de sus patas una raya delgada. De pronto se enderezó y escuchó. Y luego -hush!- desapareció en un agujero de las tablas.

Se oyó el ruido de una llave en la gran cerradura. La puerta del desván se abrió despacio y rechinando y, por un instante, una larga franja de luz atravesó el cuarto. Roxas se metió dentro y cerró luego empujando la puerta, que rechinó otra vez. Metió una gran llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar. Luego echó además el cerrojo y dio un suspiro de alivio. Ahora sí que no podrían encontrarlo. Nadie lo buscaría allí.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la penumbra. Conocía el lugar. Seis meses antes, el portero del colegio le había pedido que lo ayudase a transportar un gran cesto de ropa lleno de viejos formularios y papeles que había que dejar en el desván. Entonces Roxas había visto dónde se guardaba la llave de la puerta: en un armarito que había en la pared, junto al tramo superior de la escalera. Desde entonces no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Pero ahora se había acordado otra vez.

Roxas comenzó a tiritar, porque tenía el abrigo empapado y allí arriba hacía mucho frío. Por de pronto, tenía que buscar un lugar en donde ponerse un poco más cómodo. Al fin y al cabo, tendría que estar allí mucho tiempo. Cuánto... En eso no quería pensar de momento, ni tampoco en que pronto tendría hambre y sed.

Anduvo un poco por allí.

Había toda clase de trastos, tumbados o de pie. Había algunos animales disecados, medio comidos por la polilla, entre ellos una gran lechuza, un águila real y un zorro, toda clase de retortas y probetas rajadas y muchas cajas y cajones llenos de cuadernos viejos. Roxas se decidió finalmente a hacer habitable un montón de colchonetas viejas que había allí. Cuando uno se echaba encima, se sentía casi como en un sofá. Las arrastró hasta debajo del tragaluz, donde la claridad era mayor. Cerca había, apiladas, unas mantas militares de color gris, desde luego muy polvorientas y rotas, pero plenamente aprovechables. Roxas las cogió. Se quitó el abrigo mojado y lo colgó junto a un esqueleto en el ropero. El esqueleto se columpió un poco, pero a Roxas no le daba miedo. Se quitó también las botas empapadas. En calcetines, se sentó sobre las colchonetas y se echó las mantas grises sobre los hombros. Junto a él tenía su cartera...y el libro de color cobre.

Pensó que los otros, en la clase de abajo, debían de estar dando precisamente Lengua. Quizá tuvieran que escribir una redacción sobre algún tema aburridísimo.

Roxas miró el libro.

Me gustaría saber-se dijo-, qué pasa realmente en un libro cuando está cerrado. Naturalmente, dentro sólo hay letras impresas sobre el papel, pero sin embargo... Algo debe de pasar, porque cuando lo abro aparece de pronto una historia entera.

Dentro hay personas que no conozco todavía, y todas las aventuras, hazañas y peleas posibles...Todo eso está en el libro de algún modo. Para vivirlo hay que leerlo, eso está claro. Pero ya está antes. Me gustaría saber de qué modo.

Y de pronto sintió que el momento era casi solemne.

Se sentó derecho, cogió el libro, lo abrió por la primera página y

comenzó a leer

_**NeverEnding Story**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del prólogo!! Larguillo, eh??  
Bueno, por fin comienza esta ''historia interminable'' en mi versión Kingdom Hearts!! Y no es para todos los públicos! Intentaré ser fiel al libro (no la peli ;3) pero algunas cosas las omitiré y otras las añadiré para que quede lo mejor posible!!!  
A lo largo de la historia veréis que es un fic AkuRoku, pero otros personajes del Kingdom aparecerán para ayudar u entorpecer a los protagonistas!!

Dedicatorias:

**Axel-the-8th-Nobody: **Alguien lo dudaba??

**Yuna014: **mi Yuni!! Que se lee mis fics -3-

**Samantha Uchiha: **Nueva adepta entre mis líneas Jujuju

**LeyneLex: **Niñuuuu k pasa?? Espero que no te aburras leyendo!! Casi todos los capis serán larguitos!! Raro en mí, no? XDD


	2. Fantasia en peligro

Gracias a todos los que me instais a que continue!!

Recuerdo: las partes narradas en Fantasí: Negrita.

Las del mundo real: sin negrita xD

**I: FANTASÍA EN PELIGRO**

Era medianoche, y en las copas de los viejísimos y gigantescos árboles rugía un viento tempestuoso. De pronto, un resplandor suave cruzó en zig-zag por el bosque, se quedó temblando aquí o allá, levantó el vuelo, se posó en una rama y se apresuró a continuar. Era una esfera luminosa, del tamaño de una pelota, que daba grandes saltos, rebotaba de vez en cuando en el suelo y volvía a flotar en el aire.Era un fuego fatuo. Un fuego fatuo infatuado, lo que resulta bastante raro, incluso en Fantasia.Llevaba en la mano derecha una diminuta bandera blanca, que tremolaba a sus espaldas. Se trataba, pues, de un mensajero. No había peligro de que, en sus grandes saltos aéreos en la oscuridad, se diera contra el tronco de algún árbol, porque los fuegos fatuos son increíblemente ágiles y ligeros y pueden cambiar de dirección en mitad de un salto. A eso se debía su ruta en zig-zag, porque, en general, se movía siempre en una dirección determinada.  
Hasta que llegó a un saliente rocoso y retrocedió asustado. Se sentó en la oquedad de un árbol y reflexionó un rato, antes de atreverse a asomar de nuevo y mirar con precaución al otro lado de la roca.  
Ante él se extendía un claro del bosque y allí, a la luz de una hoguera, había tres personajes de clase y tamaño muy distintos. Un gigante que parecía hecho de piedra gris y que tenía casi diez pies de largo estaba echado sobre el vientre. Apoyaba en los codos la parte superior de su cuerpo y miraba a la hoguera. En su rostro de piedra erosionada, que resultaba extrañamente pequeño sobre sus hombros poderosos, la dentadura sobresalía como una hilera de cinceles de acero. El fuego fatuo se dio cuenta de que el gigante pertenecía a la especie de los comerrocas. Eran seres que vivían inconcebiblemente lejos del Bosque de Haule, en una montaña... pero no sólo vivían en esa montaña, sino también de ella, porque se la iban comiendo poco a poco. Se alimentaban de rocas. Afortunadamente, eran muy frugales y un solo bocado de ese alimento, para ellos sumamente nutritivo, les bastaba para semanas y meses. Además, no había muchos comerrocas y, por otra parte, la montaña era muy grande. Pero como aquellos seres vivían allí desde hacía mucho tiempo -eran mucho más viejos que la mayoría de las criaturas de Fantasía-, la montaña, con el paso de los años, había adquirido un aspecto muy raro. Parecía un gigantesco queso de Emmental lleno de agujeros y cavernas. Sin duda por eso la llamaban la Montaña de los Túneles.  
No resultaba muy sorprendente que aquel comerrocas tuviera detrás una especie de bicicleta totalmente hecha del material citado, con dos ruedas que parecían robustas piedras de molino. En conjunto, la bicicleta parecía una apisonadora con pedales.  
El segundo personaje que se sentaba a la derecha de la hoguera era un pequeño silfo nocturno. Como mucho, era dos veces mayor que el fuego fatuo y parecía una oruga negra como la pez, cubierta de piel, que se hubiera puesto de pie. Gesticulaba vivamente al hablar, con sus dos diminutas manitas de color rosa, y allí donde, bajo unos pelos negros y revueltos, debía de tener la cara, ardían dos grandes ojos, redondos como lunas.  
Silfos nocturnos, de las formas y los tamaños más variados, había en Fantasía por todas partes y, por eso, no se podía saber a primera vista si aquél había llegado de cerca o de lejos. De todos modos, parecía estar también de viaje, porque la montura habitual de los silfos nocturnos -un gran murciélago- colgaba boca abajo, envuelta en sus alas como un paraguas cerrado, de una rama situada detrás de él.  
Al tercer personaje del lado izquierdo de la hoguera sólo lo descubrió el fuego fatuo al cabo de un rato, porque era tan pequeño que, desde aquella distancia, sólo podía verse con dificultad. Pertenecía a la especie de los diminutenses, y era un tipejo muy fino, con un trajecito de colores y un sombrero de copa rojo en la cabeza.  
Sobre los diminutenses el fuego fatuo no sabía casi nada. Sólo una vez había oído decir que ese pueblo construía ciudades enteras en las ramas de los árboles, en las que las casitas estaban unidas entre sí por escalerillas, escalas de cuerda v toboganes. Sin embargo, esas gentes vivían en una parte totalmente distinta del reino sin fronteras de Fantasía, más lejos, mucho más lejos aún que los comerrocas. Por eso era tanto más extraño que la cabalgadura que aquel diminutense tenía a su lado fuera precisamente un caracol. Estaba detrás de él. Sobre su concha de color rosa brillaba una sillita de montar plateada, y también el bocado y las riendas que sujetaban sus cuernos brillaban como hilos de plata.  
Por lo común, en Fantasía, no todas las especies vivían en paz y armonía. A menudo había luchas y guerras, existían también rivalidades de siglos entre determinadas especies, y además no sólo había criaturas buenas y honradas, sino también rapaces, perversas y crueles.  
Sólo después de haber contemplado un rato la escena se dio cuenta el fuego fatuo de que los tres personajes llevaban una banderita blanca o una banda también blanca cruzada en el pecho. Así pues, eran igualmente mensajeros, y eso explicaba, que se comportasen tan pacíficamente.  
¿No estarían de viaje, en fin de cuentas, por las mismas razones que el fuego fatuo?  
Lo que hablaban no se podía entender desde lejos, a causa del rugiente viento que sacudía las copas de los árboles. Pero, como se respetaban mutuamente en calidad de mensajeros, quizá reconocerían también como tal al fuego fatuo y no le harían nada. Y, al fin y al cabo, tenía que preguntar a alguien el camino. Sería difícil que se presentara una oportunidad mejor en pleno bosque y en plena noche. Así pues, se decidió, salió de su escondite agitando la banderita blanca y se quedó temblando en el aire.  
El comerrocas, que tenía el rostro vuelto en su dirección, fue el primero que lo vio.  
-Hay muchísimo tráfico esta noche -dijo con voz rechinante-. Ahí llega otro.  
-¡Huyhuy, un fuego fatuo! -cuchicheó el silfo nocturno, y sus ojos de luna se encendieron-. ¡Me alegro, me alegro!  
El diminutense se puso en pie, dio unos pasitos hacia el recién llegado y gorjeó:  
-Si no me equivoco, ¿usted está aquí también en calidad de mensajero?  
-Sí -dijo el fuego fatuo.  
El diminutense se quitó el rojo sombrero de copa, hizo una pequeña reverencia y trinó:  
-En tal caso, acérquese por favor. También nosotros somos mensajeros. Siéntese.  
Y, con un gesto de invitación, señaló con el sombrerito el sitio libre que quedaba junto a la hoguera.  
-Muchas gracias -dijo el fuego fatuo acercándose más, tímidamente-, perdonen la libertad. Permítanme que me presente: me llamo Blubb.  
-Encantado -respondió el diminutense-. Yo me llamo Ockuck.  
El silfo nocturno se inclinó sin levantarse.  
-Mi nombre es Vúschvusul.  
-Mucho gusto en conocerlo -rechinó el comerrocas-. Yo soy Pyernrajzark.  
Los tres miraron al fuego fatuo, que desvió la mirada nervioso. A los fuegos fatuos les resulta muy desagradable que los miren descaradamente.  
-¿No quiere sentarse, amigo Blubb? -preguntó el diminutense. .  
-La verdad es que tengo mucha prisa -respondió el fuego fatuo- y sólo quería preguntarles cómo llegar desde aquí a la Torre de Marfil.  
-¡Huyhuy! -dijo el silfo nocturno-. ¿Quieres ver a la Emperatriz Infantil?  
-Exacto -dijo el fuego fatuo-. Tengo un mensaje muy importante que transmitirle.  
-¿Qué mensaje? -rechinó el comerrocas.  
-Bueno... -el fuego fatuo cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra-, es un mensaje secreto.  
-Los tres tenemos la misma misión que tú... ¡Huyhuy! -respondió Vúschvusul, el silfo nocturno-. Estamos entre colegas.  
-Es posible que incluso llevemos el mismo mensaje -opinó Úckuck, el diminutense.  
-¡Siéntate y cuéntanos! -rechinó Pyernrajzark.  
El fuego fatuo se instaló en el sitio libre.  
-Mi patria -comenzó a decir después de reflexionar un poco- se encuentra bastante lejos de aquí... No sé si alguno de los presentes la conoce. Se llama Podrepantano.  
-¡Huyhuy! -suspiró encantado el silfo nocturno-. ¡Un lugar maravilloso!  
El fuego fatuo sonrió débilmente.  
-¿Verdad que sí?  
-¿Y qué más? -rechinó Pyernrajzark-. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Blubb?  
-En Podrepantano, nuestro país -siguió diciendo entrecortadamente el fuego fatuo-, ha ocurrido algo... algo incomprensible... Es decir, está ocurriendo aún... Es difícil describirlo... empezó por, es decir... Bueno, al este de nuestro país hay un lago... o, mejor dicho, había... llamado Cálidocaldo. Y todo empezó porque, un día, el lago de Cálidocaldo no estaba ya allí... Simplemente había desaparecido, ¿comprendéis?  
-¿Quiere usted decir -preguntó Úckuck- que se secó ?  
-No -repuso el fuego fatuo-, en tal caso habría ahora allí un lago seco. Pero no es así. Donde estaba el lago no hay nada... Simplemente nada, ¿comprendéis?  
-¿Un agujero? -gruñó el comerrocas.  
-No, tampoco un agujero -el fuego fatuo parecía cada vez más desamparado-. Un agujero es algo. Y allí no hay nada.  
Los otros tres mensajeros intercambiaron miradas.  
-¿Qué aspecto tiene... huyhuy... esa nada? -preguntó el silfo nocturno.  
-Eso es precisamente lo que es tan difícil de describir -aseguró el fuego fatuo con tristeza-. En realidad, no se parece a nada. Es como... como... Bueno, ¡no hay palabras para describirlo!  
-¿Como si uno se quedara ciego al mirar ese lugar, no? -se le ocurrió al diminutense.  
El fuego fatuo lo contempló con la boca abierta.  
-¡Eso es exactamente! -exclamó-. Pero, ¿de dónde... quiero decir, cómo... o es que también conocéis ese..  
-¡Un momento! -rechinó el comerrocas interviniendo-¿Eso ha ocurrido en un solo lugar?  
-Al principio sí --explicó el fuego fatuo-; es decir, el lugar se hizo cada vez mayor. Cada vez faltaba algo más en la región. El Supersapo Sumpf, que vivía con su pueblo en el lago de Cálidocaldo, desapareció de repente. Otros habitantes comenzaron a huir. Pero poco a poco empezó también en otros lugares de Podrepantano. A veces era al principio muy pequeño, una cosa de nada, del tamaño de un huevo de gallineta. Pero esos lugares se ensanchaban. Si alguien, por descuido, ponía el pie en ellos, el pie... o la mano... o lo que hubiese entrado allí desaparecía también. Por lo demás, no es doloroso... lo único que pasa es que, al que sea, le falta de pronto un pedazo. Algunos hasta se han tirado dentro intencionadamente, al ver que la nada se les acercaba demasiado. Tiene una fuerza de atracción irresistible, que se hace tanto más intensa cuanto mayor es el lugar. Ninguno de nosotros podía explicarse qué era esa cosa horrible, de dónde venía ni qué se podía hacer contra ella. Y, como por sí sola no desaparecía, sino que se extendía cada vez más, finalmente se decidió enviar un mensajero a la Emperatriz Infantil para pedirle  
consejo y ayuda. Y ese mensajero soy yo.  
Los otros tres miraban ante sí en silencio.  
-¡Huyhuy! -se oyó decir al cabo de un rato a la voz lastimera del silfo nocturno-. Allí de donde yo vengo ocurre exactamente lo mismo. Y estoy aquí con la misma misión... ¡Huyhuy!  
El diminutense volvió el rostro hacia el fuego fatuo.  
-Cada uno de nosotros -gorjeó- viene de un país distinto de Fantasia. Nos hemos encontrado aquí por pura casualidad. Pero todos traemos el mismo mensaje para la Emperatriz Infantil.  
-Lo que quiere decir -gimió el comerrocas- que Fantasía entera está en peligro.  
El fuego fatuo los miró uno tras otro, con un susto de muerte.  
-Entonces -exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto-, ¡no hay un segundo que perder!  
-De todas formas, íbamos a marcharnos ya -explicó el diminutense-. Sólo habíamos hecho un alto a causa de la impenetrable oscuridad de este Bosque de Haule. Pero ahora  
que está con nosotros, Blubb, podrá iluminarnos.  
-¡Imposible! -exclamó el fuego fatuo-. No puedo esperar a alguien que monta en un caracol.  
-¡Pero si es un caracol de carreras! -dijo el diminutense un tanto molesto.  
-Y además... ¡Huyhuy! -cuchicheó el silfo nocturno-. ¡Si no, no te diremos la dirección!  
-¿Con quién estáis hablando? -gruñó el comerrocas.  
Porque la verdad era que el fuego fatuo no había oído ya las últimas palabras de los otros mensajeros, sino que se alejaba por el bosque a grandes saltos.  
-Bueno -dijo -grandes el diminutense, echándose el sombrero de copa rojo hacia atrás-, como alumbrado de carretera, un fuego fatuo quizá no hubiera sido de todas formas lo adecuado.  
Al mismo tiempo saltó a la silla de su caracol de carreras.  
-También yo -declaró el silfo nocturno llamando con un suave ¡huyhuy! a su murciélago- preferiría que cada uno viajara por su cuenta. ¡Al fin y al cabo, voy por el aire!  
Y ¡zas! desapareció.  
El comerrocas apagó la hoguera golpeándola simplemente unas cuantas veces con la palma de la mano.  
-También yo lo prefiero -se le oyó rechinar en la oscuridad-. Así no tendré que preocuparme de no aplastar cualquier cosa diminuta.  
Y se le oyó penetrar en el bosquecillo sobre su potente bicicleta, con toda clase de crujidos y chasquidos. De vez en cuando chocaba sordamente contra algún gigante arbóreo y se le oía rechinar y gruñir. Lentamente, el estrépito se alejó en la oscuridad.  
Uckuck, el diminutense, se quedó solo. Cogió las riendas de hilo de plata y dijo:  
-Bueno, veremos quién llega antes. ¡Vamos, viejo, vamos!  
Y chasqueó la lengua.  
Y luego no se oyó nada más que el viento tempestuoso, que rugía en las copas de los árboles del Bosque de Haule.  


El reloj de la torre próxima dio las nueve.  
Sólo de mala gana volvieron a la realidad los pensamientos de Roxas. Le alegraba que la Historia Interminable no tuviera nada que ver con esa realidad.  
No le gustaban los libros en que, con malhumor y de forma avinagrada, se contaban acontecimientos totalmente corrientes de la vida totalmente corriente de personas totalmente corrientes. De eso había ya bastante en la realidad y, ¿por qué había que leer además sobre ello? Por otra parte, le daba cien patadas cuando se daba cuenta de que lo querían convencer de algo. Y en esa clase de libros, más o menos claramente, siempre lo querían convencer a uno de algo.  
Roxas prefería los libros apasionantes, o divertidos, o que hacían soñar; libros en los que personajes inventados vivían aventuras fabulosas y en los que uno podía imaginárselo todo.  
Porque eso sabía hacerlo..., quizá fuera lo único que realmente sabía hacer: imaginarse algo tan claramente que casi podía verlo y oírlo. Cuando se contaba a sí mismo sus histo  
rias, a menudo olvidaba todo lo que le rodeaba y se despertaba sólo al final, como de un sueño. ¡Y aquel libro era exactamente de la misma clase que sus propias historias! Al leerlo, no sólo había oído el rechinar de los gruesos troncos y el rugido del viento en las copas de los árboles, sino también las distintas voces de los cuatro extraños mensajeros, y hasta se había imaginado percibir el olor del musgo y del suelo del bosque.  
Abajo, en la clase, comenzaría pronto la hora de Ciencias, que consistía principalmente en contar pistilos y estambres a las flores. Roxas se alegró de estar en su escondite y poder leer. ¡Era exactamente el libro apropiado para él, pensó, exactamente el apropiado!

**Una semana más tarde, Vúschvusul, el pequeño silfo nocturno, llegó a la meta el primero. O, más bien, estaba convencído de ser el primero, porque había llegado por los aires. Era la hora de la puesta de sol, y las nubes del cielo de la tarde parecían de oro líquido, cuando se dio cuenta de que su murciélago se cernía ya sobre el Laberinto. Ése era el nombre de una gran llanura que se extendía de horizonte a horizonte, y que no era otra cosa que un jardín inmenso, lleno de perfumes turbadores y colores de sueño. Entre arbustos, setos, prados y macizos con las flores más extrañas y extraordinarias, discurrían anchos caminos y estrechas veredas de forma tan artística y complicada, que el jardín entero formaba un laberinto de increíble extensión. Naturalmente, aquel laberinto sólo se había construido para jugar y divertirse, y no para poner seriamente en peligro a nadie ni para defenderse contra ningún atacante. Para ello no hubiera servido y tampoco la Emperatriz Infantil necesitaba esa protección. En todo el reino sin fronteras de Fantasía no había nadie de quien tuviera que guardarse. Eso se debía a algo que pronto sabremos.  
Mientras el pequeño silfo nocturno planeaba con su murciélago, sin hacer ruido alguno, sobre aquel laberinto de flores, pudo observar toda clase de extraños animales. En un pequeño claro, entre lilas y lluvias de oro, jugaba una manada de jóvenes unicornios al sol crepuscular, y una vez hasta le pareció haber visto, bajo una gigantesca campánula azul, a la famosa ave fénix en su nido, pero no estaba totalmente seguro y tampoco quiso volver para comprobarlo, a fin de no perder tiempo. Porque ahora aparecía ya ante él, en medio del Laberinto y reluciendo en forma maravillosa, la Torre de Marfil: el corazón de Fantasía y la residencia de la Emperatriz Infantil.  
La palabra "torre" podría dar quizá, a alguien que no haya visto nunca el lugar, una falsa impresión, como si se tratase de la torre de una iglesia o de un castillo. La Torre de Marfil era tan grande como una ciudad. Desde lejos, parecía un picacho alto y puntiagudo, retorcido sobre sí mismo como una concha de caracol, y cuyo punto más alto llegaba a las nubes. Sólo al acercarse se veía que aquel inmenso pilón de azúcar se componía de innumerables torres, torreones, cúpulas, tejados, miradores, terrazas, arcos, escaleras y balaustradas, que se entrecruzaban y entrelazaban. Todo era del marfil más blanco de Fantasía, y cada detalle estaba tan soberbiamente tallado, que se hubiera podido tomar por el más fino encaje.  
En todos aquellos edificios vivía la corte que rodeaba a la Emperatriz Infantil: tesoreros y sirvientas, sabias y astrólogos, magos y bufones, mensajeros, cocineros y acróbatas, funámbulas y narradores de historias, heraldos, jardineros, guardianes, sastres, zapateros y alquimistas. Y arriba del todo, en la punta más alta de la majestuosa torre, vivía la Emperatriz Infantil en un pabellón que tenía la forma de un capullo de magnolia. Algunas noches, cuando la luna llena brillaba en el cielo estrellado de forma especialmente grandiosa, las hojas de marfil se abrían convirtiéndose en una espléndida flor en cuyo centro estaba la Emperatriz Infantil.  
El pequeño silfo nocturno aterrizó con su murciélago en una de las terrazas bajas, donde estaban las caballerías. Al parecer, alguien debía de haber anunciado su llegada, porque lo esperaban ya cinco cuidadores imperiales de animales, que lo ayudaron a bajar de la silla, se inclinaron ante él y luego, en silencio, le ofrecieron la libación ceremonial de bienvenida. Vúschvusul probó apenas del vaso de marfil, para guardar las formas, y luego lo devolvió. Cada uno de los cuidadores bebió igualmente un trago, y luego todos se inclinaron de nuevo y llevaron al murciélago a los establos. Todo se desarrolló en silencio.  
Cuando el murciélago llegó al lugar que le estaba destinado, no tocó la bebida ni la comida, sino que se enrolló enseguida sobre sí mismo, se colgó de su gancho cabeza abajo y cayó en un profundo sueño de agotamiento. Lo que había exigido de él el pequeño silfo nocturno había sido un poco excesivo. Los cuidadores lo dejaron en paz y se marcharon de puntillas.  
En aquel establo, por cierto, había muchas cabalgaduras: un elefante rosa y uno azul, un gigantesco grifo, cuya parte superior parecía de águila y la inferior de león, un caballo blanco alado, cuyo nombre fue conocido en otro tiempo fuera de Fantasia, pero ahora se había olvidado, algunos perros voladores, otros murciélagos también y hasta libélulas y mariposas para jinetes especialmente pequeños. En otros establos había además otras cabalgaduras que no volaban, sino que corrían, reptaban, saltaban o nadaban. Y cada una de ellas tenía cuidadores especiales para su servicio y aseo.  
Lo normal hubiera sido que se oyera una considerable confusión de voces: bramidos, chillidos, silbidos, gorjeos, cantos de rana y graznidos. Pero reinaba un silencio total.  
El pequeño silfo nocturno estaba aún en el sitio en que el cuidador lo había dejado. De repente se sintió abatido y desanimado, sin saber muy bien por qué. Pero también él estaba agotado por el largo, larguísimo viaje. Y ni siquiera el hecho de haber sido el primero lo animaba.  
-Hola -oyó decir de pronto a una vocecita gorjeante-, ¿no es nuestro amigo Vúschvusul? ¡Qué bien que haya llegado usted por fin!  
El silfo nocturno miró a su alrededor y sus ojos de luna se encendieron porque, en una balaustrada, apoyado negligentemente contra un tiesto de flores, estaba Úckuck, el diminutense, agitando su rojo sombrero de copa.  
-¡Huyhuy! -dijo el silfo nocturno desconcertado y, alcabo de un rato, repitió otra vez-: ¡Huyhuy! -Simplemente no se le ocurría nada más inteligente.  
-Los otros dos -explicó el diminutense- no han llegado aún. Yo estoy aquí desde ayer por la mañana.  
-¿Cómo... ¡huyhuy!... es posible? -preguntó el silfo nocturno.  
-Bueno -dijo el diminutense, sonriendo con un poco de condescendencia-, ya se lo dije: tengo un caracol de carreras.  
El silfo nocturno se rascó con su manecita rosa la negra maraña de piel de la cabeza.  
-Tengo que ver enseguida a la Emperatriz Infantil -dijo lloriqueando.  
El diminutense lo miró pensativo.  
-Mmm -dijo-, bueno, yo solicité audiencia ya ayer.  
-¿Audiencia? -preguntó el silfo nocturno-. ¿No se la puede ver enseguida?  
-Me temo que no -gorjeó el diminutense-, hay que esperar mucho. Hay... cómo diría... una enorme afluencia de mensajeros.  
-Huyhuy -gimió el silfo nocturno-, ¿por qué?  
-Lo mejor -trinó el diminutense- es que lo vea usted por sí mismo. Venga, amigo Vúschvusul, ¡venga!  
Los dos se pusieron en camino.  
La calle principal, que ascendía por la Torre de Marfil en una espiral cada vez más estrecha, estaba llena de una densa multitud de extraños personajes. Gigantescos yinnis, ataviados con turbantes, diminutos duendes, trolls de tres cabezas, enanos barbudos, hadas luminosas, faunos de pies de cabra, mujercitas salvajes con piel de vellón dorado, resplandecientes espíritus de las nieves y otros seres innumerables subían y bajaban por la calle, formaban grupos hablando en voz baja, o se acurrucaban mudos en el suelo, mirando ante sí melancólicamente.  
Cuando Vúschvusul los vio se quedó inmóvil.  
-¡Huyhuy! -dijo-. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué hacen aquí todos ésos?  
-Son mensajeros -le explicó Úckuck en voz baja-, mensajeros de todas las regiones de Fantasia. Y todos traen el mismo mensaje que nosotros. He hablado ya con muchos de ellos. Al parecer, en todas partes ha surgido el mismo peligro.  
El silfo nocturno dejó escapar un largo suspiro quejumbroso.  
-¿Y se sabe qué es y de dónde viene? -preguntó.  
-Me temo que no. Nadie puede explicárselo.  
-¿Y la Emperatriz Infantil?  
-La Emperatriz Infantil -dijo el diminutense en voz baja- está enferma, muy, muy enferma. Quizá sea ésa la causa de la incomprensible desgracia que se ha abatido sobre Fantasía. Pero hasta ahora ninguno de los muchos médicos que están reunidos en el recinto del palacio, ahí arriba, en el Pabellón de la Magnolia, ha podido averiguar por qué está enferma y qué se puede hacer para curarla. Nadie conoce el remedio.  
-Eso -dijo el silfo nocturno sordamente- es, ¡huyhuy!, una catástrofe.  
-Sí -respondió el diminutense-, eso es lo que es.  
Dadas las circunstancias, Vúschvusul renunció de momento a solicitar audiencia de la Emperatriz Infantil.  
Dos días después, por cierto, llegó también Blubb, el fuego fatuo, que naturalmente se había equivocado de dirección y había dado un enorme rodeo.  
Y finalmente -otros tres días más tarde- llegó el comerrocas Pyernraizark. Vino a pie, apisonando el suelo, porque en un repentino ataque de hambre furiosa se había comido su bicicleta de piedra..., por decirlo así, como provisión de boca.  
Durante el largo tiempo de espera, los cuatro desiguales mensajeros se hicieron muy amigos, y también luego siguieron juntos.  
**

--

Fin del Capitulo 1. El anterior era un prólogo xD

Gracias a TODOS!! Quereis ver a Axel ya, eh? XD

Enseguida actualizaré! Lamento la espera


	3. El llamamiento

Gracias a todos los que me instais a que continue!!

Recuerdo: las partes narradas en Fantasí: Negrita.

Las del mundo real: sin negrita xD

El capitulo 2!! 3

**II: EL LLAMAMIENTO  
Bien o mal, las deliberaciones que afectaban al porvenir de toda Fantasía se celebraban normalmente en el gran salón del trono de la Torre de Marfil, que se encontraba, en el interior del verdadero recinto del palacio, sólo unas plantas más abajo que el Pabellón del Magnolia.**

Ahora, el salón amplio y redondo estaba lleno de una confusión de voces apagadas. Los cuatrocientos noventa y nueve mejores médicos del reino de Fantasía estaban allí reunidos, susurrando o cuchicheando entre sí, en grupos pequeños o grandes. Cada uno de ellos había visitado a la Emperatriz Infantil -unos hacía tiempo, otros recientemente- y cada uno había intentado ayudarla con su ciencia. Pero ninguno lo había logrado, ninguno conocía su enfermedad ni las causas, ninguno sabía cómo curarla. Y el número quinientos, el más famoso de todos los médicos de Fantasía, de quien se decía que no había hierba medicinal, hechizo ni secreto de la Naturaleza que no conociera, llevaba ya horas con la enferma, y todos esperaban con impaciencia el resultado de su visita.

Ahora bien, una reunión así no debe imaginarse, naturalmente, como un congreso de médicos humanos. Desde luego, en Fantasia había muchos seres que, en su aspecto exterior, eran más o menos parecidos a los hombres, pero había por lo menos otros tantos que parecían animales o criaturas de especies totalmente distintas. Si variada era la multitud de mensajeros que bullía fuera, igualmente diversa era la concurrencia del salón. Había médicos enanos con barba blanca y joroba, médicas hadas, con túnicas relucientes de un azul plateado y estrellas centelleantes en el cabello; había genios acuáticos de vientres abultados y membranas natatorias en pies y manos (para ellos se habían instalado expresamente baños de asiento), pero había también serpientes blancas, enroscadas en la gran mesa del centro del salón, elfos abeja y hasta brujas, vampiros y espectros que, en general, no eran considerados especialmente bienhechores y salutíferos.

Para comprender la presencia de estos últimos es absolutamente necesario saber una cosa: La Emperatriz Infantil era -como indica su título- la soberana de todos los incontables países del reino sin fronteras de Fantasía, pero en realidad era mucho más que una soberana o, mejor dicho, era algo muy distinto.

No gobernaba, nunca había utilizado la fuerza ni hecho uso de su poder, no mandaba nada ni daba órdenes a nadie, nunca atacaba ni tenía que defenderse de ningún atacante, porque a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido levantarse contra ella ni hacerle daño. Para ella, todos eran iguales.

Sólo estaba allí, pero estaba allí de una forma especial: era el centro de toda la vida de Fantasia.

Y todas las criaturas, buenas o malas, hermosas o feas, divertidas o serias, necias o sabias, todas, estaban allí sólo porque ella existía. Sin ella no podía subsistir nada, lo mismo que no puede subsistir un cuerpo humano sin corazón.

Nadie podía comprender del todo su secreto, pero todos sabían que era así. Y por eso la respetaban por igual todas las criaturas de aquel reino, y todas se preocupaban igualmente por su vida. Porque su muerte hubiera sido también el fin de todos, el hundimiento del inmenso reino de Fantasia. 

Los pensamientos de Roxas vagaban.

En su recuerdo, vio de pronto otra vez el largo pasillo de la clínica en que habían operado a Mamá. Él se había quedado sentado esperando muchas horas con su padre delante de la sala de operaciones. Cuando su padre había preguntado luego cómo estaba Mamá, había recibido sólo respuestas evasivas. Nadie parecía saber exactamente cómo estaba. Por fin había venido un hombre calvo de bata blanca, que parecía cansado y triste. Les había dicho que todos los esfuerzos habían sido inútiles y que lo sentía mucho. Les había dado a los dos la mano y había murmurado «mi sentido pésame».

Después, todo había cambiado entre su padre y Roxas.

No exteriormente.Roxas tenía todo lo que podía desear. Pero, en el fondo, todo eso no le importaba nada.

Roxas recordaba que su padre; antes, había jugado de buena gana con él. A veces, hasta le había contado o leído historias. Pero aquello había terminado. Ya no podía hablar con su padre. Alrededor de éste había como una pared invisible que nadie podía atravesar. A Roxas nunca lo reñía ni lo elogiaba. Tampoco dijo nada cuando lo suspendieron. Sólo lo miró de aquella forma ausente y preocupada, y Roxas tuvo la sensación de no estar allí. Esa sensación era la que casi siempre tenía con su padre. Cuando, por la noche, se sentaban juntos delante de la televisión, Roxas se daba cuenta de que su padre no la miraba, sino que estaba lejos, muy lejos con el pensamiento, donde él no podía alcanzarlo. O algunas veces, cuando los dos tenían un libro, Roxas se daba cuenta de que su padre no leía porque, durante horas, contemplaba la misma página sin pasarla.

Roxas comprendía que su padre estaba triste. También él había llorado entonces muchas noches, tanto que, a veces, tenía que vomitar a causa de los sollozos... pero aquello había pasado poco a poco. Y, después de todo, él estaba allí. ¿Por qué no hablaba su padre con él, por qué no hablaba de Mamá, de cosas importantes, y no solamente de lo imprescindible?

**-Si se supiera al menos -dijo un espíritu del fuego largo y delgado- en qué consiste su enfermedad. No tiene fiebre, no tiene nada inflamado, ninguna erupción, ninguna infec-  
ción. Es, simplemente, como si se estuviera extinguiendo... sin saber por qué.**

Al hablar le salían de la boca, después de cada frase, pequeñas nubecillas de humo que formaban figuras. Aquella vez fue un signo de interrogación.

Un viejo cuervo desplumado, que parecía una gran patata en la que alguien hubiera clavado al azar unas cuantas plumas negras, respondió con voz graznante (era experto en enfermedades producidas por enfriamientos):

-No tose, no está constipada..., no es ninguna enfermedad en sentido clínico.

Se arregló las gruesas gafas sobre el pico y miró a los circunstantes con desafío.

-En cualquier caso, una cosa me parece evidente -zumbó un scarabaeus (coleóptero llamado también a veces «escarabajo pelotero»)-: entre su enfermedad y las horribles cosas de que nos informan los mensajeros de toda Fantasía existe una misteriosa relación.

-¡Bah! -le rebatió despectivamente un hombrecito de la tinta-. Usted no hace más que ver misteriosas relaciones por todas partes.

-¡Y usted no vé siquiera el borde de su tintero! -zumbó el scarabaeus irritado.

-¡Queridos colegas! -se quejó un espectro demacrado envuelto en una larga bata blanca-. No empecemos con disputas personales improcedentes. Y, sobre todo... ¡bajen la voz!

Esas y otras conversaciones se oían por todas partes en el gran salón del trono. Quizá pueda parecer extraño que seres tan distintos pudieran comprenderse entre sí. Pero en Fantasía casi todos los seres, incluidos los animales, conocían por lo menos dos idiomas: en primer lugar el propio, que sólo hablaban con los de su especie y no entendía ningún profano, y en segundo lugar uno general, llamado fantasio clásico o Gran Lenguaje. Todos lo dominaban, aunque algunos lo utilizasen de una forma un tanto peculiar.

De pronto se hizo el silencio en la sala y todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia la gran puerta batiente que se estaba abriendo. Entró Caíron, el famoso y legendario maestro del arte médico.

Era lo que, en épocas más antiguas, se llamaba un centauro. Tenía figura humana hasta las caderas y el resto de su cuerpo era de caballo. Sin embargo, Caíron era uno de los llamados centauros negros. Había venido de una región muy remota, situada lejos, muy lejos, al sur. Por eso su parte humana tenía el color del ébano y sólo su pelo y su barba eran blancos y rizados; su cuerpo de caballo, en cambio, era listado como el de una cebra. Llevaba un extraño sombrero de juncos trenzados. En torno a su cuello colgaba de una cadena un gran amuleto de oro, en el que podían verse dos serpientes, una clara y otra oscura, que se mordían mutuamente la cola formando un óvalo.  


Roxas se interrumpió sorprendido. Cerró el libro -no sin poner previsoramente un dedo entre sus páginas- y miró otra vez con más atención la cubierta. ¡Allí estaban las dos serpientes que se mordían las colas formando un óvalo! ¿Qué podía significar aquel extraño signo? 

**Todo el mundo sabía en Fantasía lo que significaba aquel medallón: era el Signo que llevaba quien estaba al servicio de la Emperatriz Infantil y podía actuar en su nombre como si ella estuviera presente.**

Quería decir que su portador tenía poderes secretos, aunque nadie supiera exactamente cuáles. Su nombre lo conocían todos: ÁURYN.

Sin embargo, muchos no se atrevían a pronunciar ese nombre y lo llamaban «la Alhaja o también «el Pentáculo» o, simplemente, «el Esplendor».

Así pues, ¡el libro llevaba el signo de la Emperatriz Infantil! 

**Un murmullo recorrió la sala y se oyeron algunas exclamaciones de asombro. Hacía tiempo que no se confiaba a nadie la Alhaja.**

Caíron golpeó en el suelo con los cascos urcas cuantas veces, hasta que la agitación cesó, y entonces dijo con voz profunda:

-Amigos, no os asombréis demasiado: sólo llevaré a ÁURYN por corto tiempo. Soy únicamente su portador. Pronto entregaré el Esplendor a alguien más digno que yo.

Un silencio en el que nadie respiraba se había extendido por la sala.

-No intentaré suavizar nuestra derrota con bellas palabras -siguió diciendo Caíron-. Todos estamos perplejos ante la enfermedad de la Emperatriz. Sólo sabemos que la destrucción de Fantasía ha venido al mismo tiempo que esa enfermedad. No sabemos más. Ni siquiera si el arte médico puede salvarla. Pero es posible -y confío en no ofender a nadie si hablo francamente-, es posible que nosotros, los que estamos aquí reunidos, no reunamos todos los conocimientos ni toda la sabiduría. Incluso tengo la última y única esperanza de que, en alguna parte de este reino sin fronteras de Fantasía, exista un ser más sabio que nosotros, capaz de prestarnos consejo y ayuda. Pero eso es más que incierto. Dondequiera que pueda estar la posibilidad de salvación... una cosa es segura: su búsqueda requiere un explorador capaz de encontrar su camino en lo intransitable y de no retroceder ante ningún peligro ni ningún esfuerzo; en una palabra: un héroe. Y la Emperatriz Infantil me ha dicho el nombre de ese héroe, al que confía su destino y el nuestro: se llama Axel y vive en el Mar de Hierba, detrás de los Montes de Plata. Yo le entregaré a ÁURYN y lo enviaré a la Gran Búsqueda. Y ahora ya lo sabéis todo...

Dicho esto, el viejo centauro salió ruidosamente de la sala.

Los que se quedaron se miraron unos a otros confusos.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ese héroe? -preguntó uno.

-Axel o algo parecido -dijo otro.

-¡No lo he oído en mi vida! -exclamó un tercero. Y los cuatrocientos noventa y nueve médicos movieron preocupados la cabeza.  


El reloj de la torré dio las diez. Roxas se asombró de lo deprisa que había pasado el tiempo. Durante las clases, cada hora le parecía normalmente una eternidad. Abajo, en el aula, tenían ahora Historia con el señor Droehn, un hombre delgado, casi siempre de mal humor, a quien le gustaba especialmente poner en ridículo a Roxas delante de todos porque no podía recordar las fechas de las batallas, los nacimientos ni los reinados de nadie.

**El Mar de Hierba, situado tras los Montes de Plata, estaba a muchos, muchísimos días de camino de la Torre de Marfil. Se trataba de una pradera que, realmente, era tan ancha y tan grande y tan plana como el mar. Una hierba jugosa crecía en ella hasta la altura de un hombre y, cuando el viento la acariciaba, las olas la recorrían como si fuera el océano y murmuraba lo mismo que el agua.**

El pueblo que allí vivía se llamaba «los hombres de azufre» o también «los pieles ígneas». Tenían el pelo de color rojo de fuego e incluso los hombres lo llevaban largo y su piel era de un color pálido, con marcas en el rostro u mejillas. Llevaban una vida sumamente sobria, severa y dura, y sus hijos, tanto los chicos como las chicas, eran educados en el valor, la nobleza y el orgullo. Tenían que aprender a soportar el calor, el frío y las privaciones y poner a prueba su arrojo. Esto era necesario porque los pieles ígneas eran un pueblo de cazadores. Todo lo que necesitaban para la vida lo fabricaban con la hierba dura y fibrosa de las praderas o lo sacaban de los búfalos purpúreos que, en enormes rebaños, recorrían el Mar de Hierba.

La noticia de la enfermedad de la Emperatriz Infantil y de la fatalidad que amenazaba a toda Fantasía no había llegado aún a aquellas tierras. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ningún viajero llegaba a los campamentos de los pieles ígneas. La hierba crecía más jugosa que nunca, los días eran claros y las noches estrelladas. Todo parecía ir bien.

Pero un día apareció en el campamento un viejo centauro negro de pelo blanco. Su piel chorreaba sudor, parecía mortalmente exhausto y su rostro barbudo estaba consumido y  
demacrado. En la cabeza llevaba un extraño sombrero de juncos tejidos y, al cuello, una cadena de la que colgaba un gran amuleto. Era Caíron.

Se quedó de pie en medio del espacio despejado que rodeaban las tiendas del campamento en círculos cada vez más anchos, allí donde los ancianos se reunían para el consejo o donde, en los días de fiesta, se bailaban bailes y se cantaban viejas canciones. Esperó y miró a su alrededor, pero a su alrededor sólo se apretaban mujeres y hombres muy viejos y niños muy pequeños, que lo miraban curiosos. Impaciente, golpeó el suelo con los cascos.

-¿Dónde están los cazadores y cazadoras? -resopló, quitándose el sombrero y secándose la frente.

Una mujer de pelo blanco, con un bebé en los brazos, respondió

-Todos han ido de caza. No volverán hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días.

-¿Está Axel con ellos? -preguntó el centauro.

-Sí, extranjero, pero, ¿de qué lo conoces?

-No lo conozco. ¡Id a buscarlo!

-Extranjero -respondió un anciano con muletas-, difícilmente vendrá porque hoy es su caza. Comienza a la puesta de sol. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Caíron sacudió sus crines y piafó.

-No lo sé y tampoco importa, porque tiene algo más importante que hacer. Ya conocéis el Signo que llevo. Por lo tanto, ¡id a buscarlo!

-Vemos la Alhaja -dijo una niña- y sabemos que te envía la Emperatriz Infantil. Pero, ¿quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Caíron -refunfuñó el centauro-, Caíron el Médico, si es que eso os dice algo.

Una anciana encorvada se adelantó y dijo:

-Es verdad. Lo conozco. Lo vi una vez cuando todavía era yo joven. ¡Es el médico más importante y famoso de Fantasia!

El centauro hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

-Gracias, mujer -dijo-, y ahora, si alguno de vosotros fuera tan amable y trajese de una vez a Axel... Es urgente. Está en juego la vida de la Emperatriz Infantil.

-¡Yo lo haré! -gritó una niña que tendría unos cinco o seis años.

Corrió y, pocos segundos más tarde, se la pudo ver entre las tiendas, sobre un caballo sin silla que partía al galope.

-¡Vaya, por fin! -refunfuñó Caíron. Y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió en sí, no supo al principio donde estaba, porque a su alrededor reinaba la oscuridad. Sólo poco a poco se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una tienda espaciosa, echado sobre una manta de piel. Parecía ser de noche y, por una grieta de la cortina que hacía de puerta, penetraba el resplandor de las llamas de una hoguera.

-¡Por los clavos de una herradura! -murmuró mientras trataba de incorporarse-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Una cabeza echó una ojeada por la cortina de la puerta„ se retiró y alguien dijo:

-Sí, parece que se ha despertado.

Entonces la cortina fue corrida a un lado y entró un muchacho de unos dieciseis años. Llevaba pantalones largos y zapatos de cuero blando de búfalo. Tenía el torso desnudo y sólo le colgaba de los hombros un manto purpúreo, al parecer de pelo de búfalo, que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Su pelo, largo y rojizo, llevaba alguna que otra pequeña trenza. En la piel blanca de sus mejillas había dos marcas extrañas. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban coléricos mirando al intruso, pero por lo demás no se apreciaba en sus facciones emoción alguna.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, extranjero? -preguntó-. ¿Por qué has venido a mi tienda? ¿Y por qué me has privado de mi caza? Si hubiera matado hoy al gran búfalo -y mi flecha estaba ya en la cuerda cuando me llamaron- mañana sería un cazador. Ahora tendré que esperar un año entero. ¿Por qué?

El viejo centauro lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Eso quiere decir -preguntó por fin- que eres Axel?

-Sí, extranjero.

-¿No hay algún otro, un hombre adulto, un cazador experimentado, con ese nombre?

-No, Axel soy yo y nadie más.

El viejo Caíron se dejó caer en el lecho y jadeó:

-¡Un niño! ¡Un muchacho! Realmente, las decisiones de la Emperatriz Infantil son difíciles de comprender.

Axel callaba, esperando inmóvil.

-Perdóname, Axel -dijo Caíron, que sólo con dificultad podía dominar su agitación-, no tenía la intención de ofenderte, pero sencillamente ha sido una sorpresa demasiado grande. A decir verdad, ¡estoy desesperado! Me pregunto seriamente si la Emperatriz Infantil sabía de veras lo que hacía al elegir a un joven como tú. ¡Evidentemente, es una locura! Y si lo hizo deliberadamente, entonces... entonces...

Sacudió con violencia la cabeza y balbuceó:

-¡No! ¡No! Si yo hubiera sabido a quién me enviaba, me hubiera negado simplemente a transmitir su encargo. ¡Me hubiera negado!

-¿Qué encargo? -preguntó Axel.

-¡Es una monstruosidad! -exclamó Caíron, dejándose llevar por la cólera-. Cumplir esa misión hubiera sido probablemente algo imposible para los héroes más grandes y aguerridos, pero para ti ... Ella te envía a lo desconocido a buscar algo que nadie conoce. Nadie puede ayudarte, nadie puede darte consejos y nadie puede predecir lo que te aguarda. Y, sin embargo, tienes que decidir enseguida, ahora mismo, sobre la marcha, si aceptas o no esa misión. No hay momento que perder. He galopado casi sin pausa diez días con sus noches para encontrarte. Pero ahora... ahora casi quisiera no haber venido. Soy muy viejo y estoy al cabo de mis fuerzas. ¡Dame un trago de agua, por favor!

Axel trajo un jarro de agua fresca de la fuente. El centauro bebió a grandes sorbos, luego se enjugó la barba y dijo, un poco más tranquilo:

-¡Gracias, qué bien me hace! Ahora me siento mejor. Escucha, Axel, no necesitas aceptar ese encargo. La Emperatriz Infantil lo deja a tu elección. No te lo ordena. Yo se lo explicaré y ella encontrará a otro. No debía de saber que eres un muchacho. Se habrá confundido con otro; ésa es la única explicación.

-¿En qué consiste la misión? -quiso saber Axel.

-En encontrar el remedio para la Emperatriz Infantil -respondió el viejo centauro- y salvar a Fantasía.

-¿La Emperatriz está enferma? -preguntó asombrado Axel.

Caíron comenzó a contar lo que le pasaba a la Emperatriz Infantil y lo que habían relatado los mensajeros de toda Fantasia. Axel siguió haciendo preguntas y el centauro las contestó lo mejor que pudo. Fue una larga conversación nocturna. Y cuanto mejor comprendía Axel todo el alcance de la fatalidad que había caído sobre Fantasia, tanto más claramente se dibujaba en su rostro, al principio tan reservado, la más franca consternación.

-Y yo -murmuró finalmente con labios pálidos-, que no sabía nada de todo eso...

Caíron miró al muchacho por debajo de sus espesas y blancas cejas, de una forma seria y preocupada.

-Ahora ya sabes cómo están las cosas, y quizá comprendas por qué perdí la serenidad al verte. Y, sin embargo, la Emperatriz Infantil pronunció tu nombre. «Ve y busca a Axel», dijo. «Pongo en él toda mi confianza», dijo. «Pregúntale si quiere emprender la Gran Búsqueda, por mí y por Fantasia», dijo. No sé por qué te eligió a ti. Quizá sólo un muchacho como tú pueda realizar esa tarea imposible. No lo sé y no puedo aconsejarte.

Axel se quedó sentado con la cabeza baja y en silencio. Comprendía que se le presentaba una prueba que era mucho, muchísimo más importante que su caza. Hasta para los mayores cazadores y los mejores exploradores hubiera sido difícil de superar, pero para él resultaba excesiva.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó en voz baja el centauro-. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Axel levantó la cabeza y lo miró de frente.

-Quiero -dijo con firmeza.

Caíron asintió despacio, y luego se quitó del cuello la cadena con el amuleto de oro y se la puso a Axel.

-Que, ÁURYN te dé el gran poder -dijo solemnemente-, pero no lo utilices. Porque tampoco la Emperatriz Infantil usa nunca de su propio poder. AURYN te protegerá y guiará, pero tú no deberás intervenir, porqué tu propia opinión no cuenta a partir de ahora. Por eso debes ir sin armas. Debes dejar que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. Todo debe ser igual para ti: mal y bien, belleza y fealdad, necedad y sabiduría..., lo mismo que es igual para la Emperatriz Infantil. Sólo debes buscar y preguntar, pero nunca juzgar por ti mismo. ¡No lo olvides jamás, Axel!

-¡ÁURYN! -repitió Axel con respeto-. Me haré digno de llevar la Alhaja. ¿Cuándo debo partir?

-Ahora mismo -respondió Caíron-. Nadie sabe cuánto durará tu Gran Búsqueda. Es posible que cada hora importe. ¡Despídete de tus padres y hermanos!

-No tengo -replicó Axel-. Mis padres fueron muertos por un búfalo, poco después de venir yo al mundo.

- ¿Y quién te crió?

-Todas las mujeres y todos los hombres juntos. Por eso me llamaron Axel, que quiere decir, en palabras del Gran Lenguaje: «Hijo de Todos».  


Nadie podía comprender mejor que Roxas lo que eso significaba. Aunque su padre viviera aún. Y aunque Axel no tuviera padre ni madre. Sin embargo, Axel había sido educado por todos los hombres y mujeres juntos y era el «hijo de todos», mientras que él, Roxas, en el fondo no tenía a nadie... Era un «hijo de nadie». A pesar de todo, Roxas se alegraba de que, de esa forma, tuviera algo en común con Axel que, por lo demás, no se parecía en nada a él, por desgracia, ni en su arrojo y decisión ni en su aspecto físico. Y, sin embargo, también él, Roxas, había emprendido una Gran Búsqueda que no sabía a dónde lo conduciría ni cómo terminaría. 

**-Entonces -dijo el viejo centauro- es mejor que te vayas sin despedirte. Yo me quedaré y se lo explicaré todo.**

El rostro de Axel se volvió aún más tenso y duro.

-¿Por dónde he de empezar?

-Por todas panes y por ninguna -respondió Caíron-. A partir de ahora estás solo y nadie puede aconsejarte. Y así será hasta el fin de la Gran Búsqueda... acabe como acabe.

Axel asintió.

-¡Adiós Caíron!

-¡Adiós Axel! ¡Y... mucha suerte!

El muchacho se volvió e iba a salir ya de la tienda cuando el centauro lo llamó otra vez. Mientras estaban frente a frente el viejo le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros, lo miró con una sonrisa respetuosa en los ojos y dijo despacio:

-Creo que empiezo a comprender por qué te eligió la Emperatriz Infantil, Axel..

El muchacho bajó un poco la cabeza y luego salió con rapidez.

Fuera, delante de la tienda, estaba Ártax, su caballo. Era moteado y pequeño como un caballo salvaje, tenía las patas fuertes y cortas y, sin embargo, era el corcel más rápido y  
resistente a la redonda. Todavía llevaba silla y bridas, tal como lo había traído Axel de la caza.

-Ártax -le susurró dándole palmadas-, tenemos que marcharnos. Tenemos que irnos lejos, muy lejos, y nadie sabe si volveremos.

El caballito movió la cabeza y resopló suavemente.

-Está bien, señor -respondió-. ¿Y qué pasará con tu caza?

-Vamos a una caza mucho más importante -contestó Axel subiendo a la silla.

-¡Un momento, señor! -resopló el caballito-. Te has olvidado las armas. ¿Vas a salir sin arco y sin flechas?

-Sí, Artax -respondió Axel-, porque llevo el Esplendor y debo ir sin armas.

-¡Ah! -exclamó el caballito-. ¿Y a dónde vamos?

-A donde tú quieras, Ártax -contestó Axel-. A partir de ahora estamos en la Gran Búsqueda.

Con estas palabras, salieron al galope y la oscuridad de la noche se los tragó.

Al mismo tiempo sucedía en otro lugar de Fantasía algo que nadie observaba y de lo que ni Axel y Artax, ni tampoco Caíron, tenían la menor sospecha.

En un páramo nocturno muy lejano, las tinieblas se concentraron para formar una figura vaga y enorme. La oscuridad se fue espesando hasta que, incluso en aquella noche sin luz, el páramo pareció un formidable cuerpo hecho de negrura. Sus contornos no eran todavía precisos, pero se sostenían sobre cuatro zarpas y los ojos de su poderosa cabeza peluda ardían con un fuego verde. Levantó el hocico en el aire y husmeó. Así estuvo largo tiempo. Luego, de pronto, pareció haber encontrado el olor que buscaba, porque un profundo gruñido de triunfo salió de su garganta.

Comenzó a correr. A saltos grandes y silenciosos, aquella criatura de las sombras atravesaba velozmente la noche sin estrellas**.  
**

El reloj de la torre dio las once. Ahora empezaría el recreo. De los pasillos subía el griterío de los niños, que corrían abajo por el patio del colegio.

A Roxas, que seguía sentado en cuclillas en las colchonetas de gimnasia, se le habían dormido las piernas. Al fin y al cabo, no era un indio. Se puso en pie, sacó el bocadillo del colegio y una manzana de la cartera y comenzó a andar arriba y abajo por el desván. Sentía un hormigueo en los pies, que lentamente se le despertaron.

Entonces se subió al potro de gimnasia y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas. Se imaginó que él era Axel, galopando en la noche sobre Ártax. Se inclinó sobre el cuello de su caballito.

-¡Hala! -gritó-. ¡Galopa, Ártax, ¡Hala, hala!

Luego se asustó. Era una imprudencia muy grande gritar tanto. ¿Y si alguien lo había oído? Esperó un rato, escuchando. Pero sólo llegó hasta él el griterío de muchas voces en el patio del colegio.

Un poco avergonzado, se bajó otra vez del potro. Realmente, se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño. Desenvolvió el bocadillo y frotó la manzana contra su pantalón. Sin embargo, antes de morderla se detuvo un segundo.

-No -se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta-, tengo que administrar cuidadosamente mis provisiones. ¿Quién sabe para cuánto tiempo tendrán que bastarme?

Con el corazón oprimido, envolvió otra vez el bocadillo y lo metió de nuevo en la cartera, juntamente con la manzana. Luego se dejó caer suspirando en las colchonetas y  
cogió otra vez el libro. 

--

Fin del capitulo 2.

Ale, ya ha salido Axel :3

espero que os guste


	4. La vetusta Morla

Gracias a todos los que me instais a que continue!!

Recuerdo: las partes narradas en Fantasí: Negrita.

Las del mundo real: sin negrita xD

**III: LA VETUSTA MORLA**

Cuando el ruido de los cascos del caballo de Axel se apagó, Caíron, el centauro negro, se dejó caer de nuevo en su lecho de pieles. El esfuerzo lo había agotado. Las mujeres que, al día siguiente, lo encontraron en la tienda de Axel temieron por su vida. Incluso cuando, unos días más tarde, regresaron los cazadores, apenas estaba mejor, pero de todas formas pudo explicarles por qué se había marchado Axel y por qué tardaría en volver. Y como todos querían al muchacho, a partir de entonces se quedaron serios y pensaban en él preocupados. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, se sentían orgullosos de que la Emperatriz Infantil le hubiese encomendado precisamente a él la Gran Búsqueda aunque nadie pudiera entenderlo del todo.

Por lo demás, el viejo Caíron jamás volvió a la Torre de Marfil. Pero tampoco murió ni se quedó con los pieles ígneas en el Mar de Hierba. Su destino debía llevarlo por otros caminos totalmente insospechados. Sin embargo, ésa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

Aquella misma noche, Axel cabalgó hasta el pie de los Montes de Plata. Era ya de madrugada cuando hizo una pausa. Ártax pastó un poco y bebió agua con avidez de un claro arroyo de montaña. Axel se envolvió en su manto rojo y durmió unas horas. No obstante, cuando el sol salió estaban otra vez en camino.

El primer día atravesaron los Montes de Plata. Conocían cada senda y cada sendero y avanzaron rápidamente. Cuando tuvo hambre, el muchacho se comió un pedazo de carne de búfalo seca y dos pequeñas tortas de semillas que había guardado en un bolsillo de su silla de montar en realidad para la caza.

-¡Bueno! -se dijo Roxas-. De vez en cuando hay que comer.

Sacó el bocadillo de la cartera, lo desenvolvió, lo partió en dos, envolvió otra vez uno de los pedazos y lo guardó. El otro pedazo se lo comió.

El recreo había terminado y Roxas pensó en lo que debían de estar haciendo ahora en clase. ¡Ah, sí!, Geografía con la señora Karge. Había que recitar ríos y afluentes, ciudades y cifras de población, recursos naturales e industrias. Roxas se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo. 

**A la puesta de sol, habían dejado atrás los Montes de Plata e hicieron alto otra vez. Aquella noche, Axel soñó con los búfalos purpúreos. Los vio avanzar a lo lejos por el Mar de Hierba e intentó acercarse a ellos con su caballo. Pero inútilmente. Siempre estaban a la misma distancia, por mucho que espoleara al caballito.**

Al segundo día atravesaron el País de los Árboles Cantores. Cada uno de los árboles tenía una forma distinta, hojas distintas, distinta corteza, pero la razón de que se llamara así esa tierra era que se podía escuchar su crecimiento como una música suave, que sonaba de cerca y de lejos y se unía para formar un potente conjunto de belleza sin igual en toda Fantasia. Se decía que no dejaba de ser peligroso caminar por aquella región, porque muchos se habían quedado encantados, olvidándose de todo. También Axel sintió la atracción de aquel sonido maravilloso, pero no cayó en la tentación de detenerse.

A la noche siguiente soñó de nuevo con los búfalos purpúreos. Esta vez él iba a pie y los búfalos pasaron por delante, en un gran rebaño. Pero estaban fuera del alcance de su arco y, cuando quiso darles caza, se dio cuenta de que tenía los pies clavados al suelo y no podía moverse. El esfuerzo que hizo para soltarse lo despertó. Estaba amaneciendo aún, pero partió inmediatamente.

El tercer día vio las torres de cristal de Eribo, en las que los habitantes de la región capturaban y guardaban la luz de las estrellas. Con ella hacían objetos maravillosamente decorados pero que, salvo ellos, nadie sabía en Fantasia para qué servían.

Encontró incluso a algunas de aquellas gentes, pequeñas figuras que parecían también sopladas en vidrio. De forma extraordinariamente amistosa, le dieron de comer y de beber, pero a su pregunta de cómo podría saber algo sobre la enfermedad de la Emperatriz Infantil se sumieron en un silencio triste y desconcertado.

A la noche siguiente, Axel soñó una vez más que los rebaños de búfalos purpúreos pasaban ante él. Vio cómo uno de los animales, un macho especialmente grande y majestuoso, se separaba de los demás y se dirigía, lentamente y sin dar señales de miedo ni cólera, hacia donde él estaba. Y, como todos los verdaderos cazadores, Axel tenía el don de ver enseguida, en cada animal, el sitio en que tendría que acertarle para matarlo. El búfalo purpúreo se situó incluso de una forma en que le presentaba claramente ese lugar como blanco. Axel puso una flecha en su sólido arco y lo tensó con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo disparar. Tenía los dedos pegados a la cuerda y no podía separarlos.

Y eso mismo o algo parecido le ocurrió en los sueños de las noches siguientes. Cada vez se acercaba más al búfalo purpúreo -que, por cierto, era precisamente el que en realidad había querido cazar: lo conocía por su mancha blanca en la frente-, pero por alguna razón no podía disparar la flecha mortal.

Durante el día seguía cabalgando, alejándose cada vez más, sin saber a dónde iba ni encontrar a nadie que pudiera aconsejarlo. Todos los seres con que se tropezaba respetaban el amuleto de oro que llevaba, pero ninguno podía responder a su pregunta.

Una vez vio de lejos las calles de llamas de la ciudad de Brousch, donde vivían criaturas cuyo cuerpo era de fuego, pero prefirió no entrar. Atravesó la gran meseta de los azafranios, que nacen viejos y mueren cuando son bebés. Llegó a Muamaz, el templo de la selva, en el que una gran columna de piedra lunar flota en el aire, y habló con los monjes que viven en el templo. Pero también de allí tuvo que marcharse sin respuesta.

Casi una semana llevaba vagando así de un lado a otro cuando, al séptimo día y en la noche siguiente, le pasaron dos cosas muy distintas que cambiaron fundamentalmente su actitud interior y exterior.

El relato hecho por el viejo Caíron de los horribles sucesos que se estaban produciendo en toda Fantasía le había impresionado, pero hasta entonces había sido para él sólo un relato. El séptimo día, sin embargo, vio algo con sus propios ojos.

Cabalgaba hacia el mediodía por un bosque espeso y oscuro formado por árboles especialmente gigantescos y nudosos. Era aquel Bosque de Haule en el que, algún tiempo antes, se habían encontrado los cuatro mensajeros. En aquella región, eso lo sabía Axel, había trolls de la corteza. Eran, según le habían dicho, individuos e individuas gigantescos que parecían nudosos troncos de árbol. Si, como era su costumbre, se mantenían inmóviles, se los podía tomar realmente por árboles y pasar por delante sin sospechar nada. Sólo cuando se movían se veía que tenían unos brazos como ramas y unas piernas torcidas semejantes a raíces. Eran, desde luego, tremendamente fuertes, pero no peligrosos. Todo lo más, les gustaba de vez en cuando jugárles malas pasadas a los viajeros extraviados.

Axel acababa de descubrir un claro del bosque por el que serpenteaba un arroyuelo, y había descabalgado para que Ártax bebiera y pastara, cuando de pronto oyó detrás de sí  
violentos crujidos y chasquidos y se volvió.

Del bosque venían hacia él tres trolls de la corteza, cuya vista hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Al primero le faltaban las piernas y la parte inferior del cuerpo, de  
forma que tenía que andar con las manos. El segundo tenía un enorme agujero en el pecho, a través del cual se podía mirar, y el tercero brincaba sobre su única pierna porque le faltaba toda la mitad izquierda del cuerpo, como si lo hubieran partido por en medio.

Cuando vieron el amuleto en el pecho de Axel, se hicieron mutuamente un gesto de asentimiento y se acercaron despacio.

-¡No te asustes! -dijo el que caminaba sobre las manos, y su voz sonó como el crujido de un árbol-. Nuestro aspecto no es precisamente muy agradable, pero en esta parte del Bosque de Haule nadie más que nosotros puede avisarte. Por eso hemos venido.

-¿Avisarme? -preguntó Axel-. ¿De qué?

-Hemos oído hablar de ti -gimió el del pecho agujereado- y nos han dicho por qué estás en camino. No debes seguir adelante, porque si no estarás perdido.

-Te pasará lo mismo que a nosotros -suspiró el partido en dos-. ¡Míranos! ¿Te gustaría?

-¿Qué os ha pasado? -preguntó Axel..

-La aniquilación se extiende -se quejó el primero-, aumenta cada día más... si es que se puede decir que la nada aumenta. Todos los demás huyeron a tiempo del Bosque de Haule, pero nosotros no quisimos dejar nuestro hogar. Y entonces nos sorprendió durante el sueño e hizo con nosotros lo que ves.

-¿Duele mucho? -preguntó Axel.

-No -respondió el segundo troll de la corteza, el del agujero en el pecho-, no se siente nada. Sólo te falta algo y cada día te falta algo más, una vez que has sido atacado. Pronto no existiremos ya.

-¿En qué lugar del bosque comenzó todo? -quiso saber Axel.

-¿Quieres verlo? -El tercer troll, que era sólo medio troll, miró interrogativamente a sus compañeros de infortunio. Cuando éstos asintieron continuó:-Te llevaremos hasta donde puedas verlo, pero tienes que prometer que no te acercarás más. De otra forma, la Nada te atraería de un modo irresistible.

-Está bien -dijo Axel-, os lo prometo.

Los tres se volvieron y se dirigieron al lindero del bosque. Axel cogió a Artax de las riendas y los siguió. Durante un rato se abrieron paso entre los gigantescos árboles y luego se detuvieron ante un tronco particularmente grueso. Ni cinco hombres adultos hubieran podido abarcarlo con sus brazos.

-Trepa tan alto como puedas -dijo el troll sin piernas- y mira hacia oriente. Entonces lo verás... o, mejor dicho, no lo verás.

Axel subió, agarrándose a los nudos y protuberancias del tronco. Llegó a las ramas más bajas. Se izó hasta las siguientes y se elevó cada vez más, hasta que dejó de ver el suelo. Siguió trepando, el tronco se hizo más delgado y las ramas más numerosas, de forma que le resultó más fácil avanzar. Cuando finalmente estuvo sentado en lo más alto de la copa, miró hacia oriente y lo vio:

Las copas de los otros árboles que estaban muy cerca eran verdes, pero el follaje de los árboles que había detrás parecía haber perdido ese color, porque era gris. Y, un poco más lejos, se hacía extrañamente transparente, nebuloso o, mejor dicho, cada vez más irreal. Y detrás no había nada, absolutamente nada. No era un lugar pelado, una zona oscura, ni tampoco una clara; era algo insoportable para los ojos y que producía la sensación de haberse quedado uno ciego. Porque no hay ojos que aguanten el contemplar una nada total. Axel se tapó la cara con la mano y estuvo a punto de caerse de la rama. Se sujetó con fuerza y descendió tan deprisa como pudo. Ya había visto bastante. Sólo entonces comprendió todo el horror que se extendía por Fantasia.

Cuando llegó otra vez al pie del gigantesco árbol, los tres trolls de la corteza habían desaparecido. Axel saltó sobre su caballito y, a galope tendido, tomó la dirección opuesta a aquella en que la Nada avanzaba lenta pero inconteniblemente. Sólo cuando era ya oscuro y hacía tiempo que el Bosque de Haule había quedado atrás hizo alto.

Y aquella noche le esperaba el segundo acontecimiento que había de dar a su Gran Búsqueda una nueva orientación.

Soñó -de forma mucho más clara que hasta entonces- con los grandes búfalos purpúreos que había querido cazar. Esta vez estaba ante ellos sin arco ni flechas. Él se sentía muy pequeño, pero la cabeza del gran animal cubría el cielo entero. Y oyó cómo le hablaba. No pudo entenderlo todo, pero aproximadamente le dijo así:

«Si me hubieses matado serías ahora un cazador. Sin embargo, renunciaste a ello y por eso puedo ayudarte ahora, Axel. ¡Escucha! Hay un ser en Fantasia que es más viejo que todos los otros. Lejos, muy lejos, al norte, está el Pantano de la Tristeza. En medio de ese pantano se alza la Montaña de Cuerno y allí vive la Vetusta Morla. ¡Busca a la Vetusta Morla!

Entonces Axel se despertó.

El reloj de la torre dio las doce. Los compañeros de Roxas irían pronto a dar la última clase en el gimnasio. Quizá jugasen hoy con aquel balón medicinal grande y pesado con el que Roxas se daba siempre tan mala maña, por lo que ninguno de los equipos lo quería como jugador. A veces tenían que jugar también con una pelota pequeña, dura como una piedra, que hacía muchísimo daño cuando le daba a uno. Y a Roxas le daban siempre y con todas las ganas, porque ofrecía un blanco fácil. Sin embargo, quizá hubiera que hacer hoy cuerdas... un ejercicio que Roxas detestaba especialmente. Mientras que la mayoría de los otros estaban ya arriba, él se columpiaba casi siempre como un saco de patatas, al extremo inferior de la cuerda, con gran regocijo de toda la clase pero sin ser capaz de trepar ni medio metro. Y el señor Menge, el profesor de gimnasia, no escatimaba las bromas a su costa.

Roxas hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser como Axel. Entonces les hubiera dado a todos una lección.

Suspiró profundamente.

**Axel cabalgó hacia el norte, siempre hacia el norte. Sólo se permitía y permitía a su caballo las pausas más estrictamente necesarias para dormir y comer. Cabalgó día y noche, con el ardor del sol y bajo la lluvia, a través de tormentas y tempestades. No vio nada ni consultó con nadie más.**

Cuanto más avanzaba hacia el norte, tanto más oscuro se hacía. Un crepúsculo gris de plomo, siempre igual, llenaba los días. Por las noches, las auroras boreales iluminaban el cielo.

Una mañana, en cuya turbia luz el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, vio por fin, desde una colina, el Pantano de la Tristeza. Vapores de niebla flotaban sobre él y de ellos surgían bosquecillos de árboles cuyos troncos se abrían por abajo en cuatro, cinco o más zancos retorcidos, de forma que parecían grandes cangrejos, sostenidos sobre muchas patas en el agua negra. Del follaje pardo colgaban por doquier raíces aéreas, como tentáculos inmóviles. Era casi imposible saber dónde era firme el suelo entre las charcas y dónde consistía sólo en una alfombra de plantas acuáticas.

Ártax resopló suavemente de espanto.

-Sí -respondió Axel-, hemos de encontrar la Montaña de Cuerno que está en medio de ese pantano.

Espoleó a Ártax y el caballito obedeció. Paso a paso, iba comprobando la firmeza del suelo y, de ese modo, avanzaban lentamente. Finalmente, Axel desmontó y llevó a Ártax de las riendas. El caballo se hundió unas cuantas veces pero consiguió siempre salir. No obstante, cuanto más profundamente se adentraban en el Pantano de la Tristeza, tanto más torpes se hacían sus movimientos. Dejaba colgar la cabeza y se limitaba a arrastrarse hacia adelante.

-Artax -dijo Axel-: ¿qué te pasa?

-No lo sé, señor -respondió el animal-, creo que deberíamos volver. No tiene ningún sentido. Corremos tras algo que sólo has soñado. Pero no lo encontraremos. Quizá sea de todas formas demasiado tarde. Quizá haya muerto ya la Emperatriz Infantil y todo lo que hacemos sea absurdo. Vamos a volver, señor.

-Nunca me has hablado así, Ártax -dijo asombrado Axel-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?

-Es posible -contestó Ártax-. A cada paso que damos, la tristeza de mi corazón aumenta. Ya no tengo esperanzas, señor. Y me siento cansado, tan cansado... Creo que no puedo más.

-¡Pero tenemos que seguir! -exclamó Axel-. ¡Vamos, Ártax!

Le tiró de las riendas, pero Ártax se quedó inmóvil. Se había hundido ya hasta el vientre. Y no hacía nada por librarse.

-¡Ártax! -gritó Axel-. ¡No puedes abandonar ahora! ¡Vamos! ¡Sal de ahí o te hundirás!

-¡Déjame,-señor! -respondió el caballito-. No puedo soportar más esta tristeza. Voy a morir.

Axel tiró desesperadamente de las riendas, pero el caballito se hundía cada vez más. Axel no podía hacer nada. Cuando, finalmente, sólo la cabeza del animal sobresalía ya  
del agua negra, Axel la cogió entre sus brazos.

-Yo te sostendré, Ártax -le dijo al oído-, no dejaré que te hundas.

El caballito relinchó una vez más suavemente.

-No puedes ayudarme, señor. Estoy acabado. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo que nos esperaba. Ahora sabemos por qué el Pantano de la Tristeza se llama así. La tristeza me ha hecho tan pesado que me hundo. No hay escapatoria.

-¡Pero si yo también estoy aquí -dijo Axel- y no me pasa nada!

-Llevas el Esplendor, señor -respondió Ártax-, y te protege.

-Entonces te colgaré el Signo -balbuceó Axel-. Quizá te proteja también.

Quiso ponerle la cadena alrededor del cuello.

-No -resopló el caballito-, no debes hacerlo, señor. El Pentáculo te lo han dado a ti, y no tienes derecho a dárselo a nadie aunque quieras. Tendrás que seguir buscando sin mí.

Axel apretó su cara contra la quijada del caballo.

-Ártax... -susurró estranguladamente-. ¡Mi Ártax!

-¿Quieres hacer algo por mí todavía, señor? -preguntó el animal.

Axel asintió en silencio.

-Entonces márchate, por favor. No me gustaría que me vieras cuando llegue el último momento. ¿Me harás ese favor?

Axel se puso lentamente en pie. La cabeza de su caballo estaba ahora medio sumergida en el agua negra.

-¡Adiós, Axel, mi señor! -dijo Ártax-. ¡...Y gracias!

Axel apretó los labios. No podía decir nada. Saludó una vez más a Artax con la cabeza y luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Roxas sollozó. No pudo evitarlo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no podía seguir leyendo. Tuvo que sacar el pañuelo y sonarse la nariz antes de poder continuar. 

**Cuánto tiempo siguió vadeando, vadeando simplemente, no lo supo nunca Axel. Estaba ciego y sordo. La niebla se hacía cada vez más espesa y tenía la sensación de caminar en redondo desde hacía horas. No prestaba atención a donde ponía el pie y, sin embargo, nunca se hundía más arriba de la rodilla. De una forma incomprensible, el signo de la Emperatriz Infantil le mostraba el verdadero camino.**

Entonces se encontró de pronto ante la falda de una montaña alta y bastante empinada. Subió por las agrietadas rocas y trepó hasta su cumbre redonda. Al principio no se dio cuenta de qué estaban hechas aquellas rocas. Sólo cuando llegó arriba del todo y echó una ojeada alrededor vio que eran enormes placas de cuerno, en cuyas grietas y hendiduras crecía el musgo.

¡Había encontrado la Montaña de Cuerno!

Sin embargo, no sintió ninguna satisfacción por aquel descubrimiento. El fin de su fiel caballito hacía que aquello lo dejara casi indiferente. Ahora tenía que descubrir quién era y dónde estaba aquella Vetusta Morla que vivía allí.

Mientras estaba aún pensando, sintió de pronto que un ligero estremecimiento recorría la montaña, y luego oyó un tremendo resoplar y chasquear y una voz que parecía venir de las entrañas más profundas de la tierra:

-Mira, vieja, algo bulle por ahí sobre nosotras.

Axel se apresuró a dirigirse al final de la cresta de la montaña, de donde venía la voz. Sin embargo, resbaló en una alfombra de musgo y empezó a patinar. No pudo agarrarse a nada, se deslizó cada vez más aprisa y finalmente se despeñó. Por suerte, cayó en uno de los árboles que había abajo. Sus ramas lo sostuvieron.

Axel vio ante sí una gigantesca caverna en la montaña, en la que el agua negra salpicaba y chapoteaba, porque algo se movía allí dentro, saliendo lentamente. Sólo cuando hubo salido del todo se dio cuenta Axel de que era una cabeza unida a un cuello largo y arrugado: la cabeza de una tortuga.

Sus ojos eran grandes como charcos negros. Su hocico chorreaba fango y algas. Toda aquella Montaña de Cuerno -Axel lo comprendió de pronto- era un único y monstruoso animal, una formidable tortuga de pantano: ¡la Vetusta Morla!

Entonces se oyó aquella voz jadeante y gorgoteante:

-¿Qué haces ahí, pequeño?

Axel cogió el amuleto de su pecho y lo sostuvo de forma que los ojos grandes como charcos de la tortuga pudieran verlo.

-¿Sabes qué es esto, Morla?

Pasó un rato antes de que ella respondiera:

-Mira, vieja... ÁURYN... Hacía tiempo que no lo veíamos, el Signo de la Emperatriz Infantil... Hacía tiempo.

-La Emperatriz Infantil está enferma -repuso Axel-. ¿Lo sabías?

-Nos da lo mismo, ¿no es cierto, vieja? -respondió la Morla. Parecía hablar consigo misma de aquella forma peculiar, quizá porque no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, quién  
sabe desde hacía cuánto tiempo.

-Si no la salvamos morirá -añadió Axel más apremiantemente.

-Bueno -respondió la Morla.

-Y con ella se hundirá Fantasía -exclamó Axel-. La aniquilación llega ya a todas partes. Yo mismo la he visto.

La Morla lo miró fijamente con sus ojos enormes y vacíos.

-No tenemos nada en contra, ¿verdad, vieja? -gorgoteó.

-¡Moriremos todos! -gritó Axel-. ¡Todos!

-Mira, pequeño -respondió la Morla-, ¿qué nos importa? Nada tiene importancia ya para nosotras. Todo da lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo.

-¡También tú serás aniquilada, Morla! -gritó Axel furioso-. ¡También tú! ¿O es que crees que, por ser tan vieja, sobrevivirás a Fantasia?

-Mira -gorgoteó la Morla-: somos viejas, pequeño, demasiado viejas y hemos vivido bastante. Hemos vivido demasiado. Para quien sabe tanto como nosotras nada es importante ya. Todo se repite eternamente: el día y la noche, el verano y el invierno..., el mundo está vacío y no tiene sentido. Todo se mueve en círculos. Lo que aparece debe desaparecer, y lo que nace debe morir. Todo pasa: el bien y el mal, la estupidez y la sabiduría, la belleza y la fealdad. Todo está vacío. Nada es verdad. Nada es importante.

Axel no supo qué responder. La mirada gigantesca, oscura y vacía de la Vetusta Morla paralizaba su mente. Al cabo de un rato la oyó hablar de nuevo:

-Eres muy joven, pequeño. Nosotras somos viejas. Si fueras tan viejo como nosotras sabrías que no hay nada más que tristeza. Mira: ¿por qué no hemos de morir tú, yo, la Emperatriz Infantil, todos, todos? Todo es sólo una apariencia, un juego en la Nada. Todo da exactamente lo mismo. Déjanos en paz, pequeño, y vete.

Axel recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para contrarrestar el entumecimiento que le producía la mirada de la Vetusta Morla.

-Si tanto sabes -dijo-, también sabrás en qué consiste la enfermedad de la Emperatriz Infantil y si hay para ella remedio.

-Lo sabemos, ¿verdad, vieja? Lo sabemos -resolló la Morla-, pero da lo mismo que ella se salve o no. Por lo tanto, ¿por qué tendríamos que decírtelo?

-Si realmente te da lo mismo -la apremió Axel-, también podrías decírmelo.

-Podríamos también, vieja, ¿verdad? -gruñó la Morla-. Pero no tenemos ganas.

-Entonces -exclamó Axel- no es verdad que todo te dé lo mismo. ¡Ni siquiera tú crees lo que dices!

Durante mucho tiempo reinó el silencio, y luego Axel oyó unos gorgoteos y regüeldos profundos. Debían de ser una especie de risa, si es que la Vetusta Morla podía reír todavía. En cualquier caso, dijo:

-Eres astuto, pequeño. ¡Vaya! Eres listo. Hacía tiempo que no nos divertíamos tanto, ¿verdad, vieja? ¡Vaya! También podríamos decírtelo. No hay ninguna diferencia. ¿Se lo  
decimos, vieja?

Hubo un largo silencio. Axel esperaba impaciente la respuesta de la Morla, sin interrumpir con sus preguntas los lentos y desesperantes pensamientos de ella. Por fin, la tortuga siguió hablando:

-Tú vives poco, pequeño. Nosotras vivimos mucho. Demasiado. Pero los dos vivimos en el tiempo. Tú poco. Nosotras mucho. La Emperatriz Infantil existía ya antes que nosotras. Pero no es vieja. Ella es siempre joven. Mira: su existencia no se mide por tiempo, sino por nombres. Necesita un nombre nuevo, siempre un nombre nuevo. ¿Sabes sus nombres, pequeño?

-No -reconoció Axel-. Nunca los he oído.

-Es que no puedes haberlos oído -respondió la Morla-. Ni siquiera nosotras podemos recordarlos. Y, sin embargo, ha tenido muchos. Pero todos se han olvidado. Todos han pasado. No obstante, sin nombre no puede vivir. La Emperatriz Infantil sólo necesita tener un nuevo nombre para ponerse bien. Sin embargo, no importa si se pone bien o no...

Cerró sus ojos grandes como charcos y empezó a recoger lentamente la cabeza.

-¡Espera! -gritó Axel-. ¿De quién recibe los nombres? ¿Quién puede darle un nombre? ¿Dónde puedo encontrar ese nombre?

-Ninguno de nosotros -oyó gorgotear a la Morla-, ningún ser de Fantasia puede darle un nuevo nombre. Por eso todo es inútil. No te preocupes, pequeño. Nada importa.

-Entonces, ¿quién? -gritó Axel fuera de sí-. ¿Quién puede darle un nombre que la salve y nos salve a todos?

-¡No hagas tanto ruido! -dijo la Morla-. Déjanos en paz y márchate. Tampoco nosotras sabemos quién puede hacerlo.

-Si no lo sabes -gritó Axel más fuerte aún-, ¿quién puede saberlo?

Ella abrió de nuevo los ojos.

-Si no llevases el Esplendor -resopló-, te comeríamos, sólo para estar tranquilas. ¡Vaya!

-¿Quién? -insistió Axel-. ¡Dime quién lo sabe y te dejaré en paz para siempre!

-Al fin y al cabo da lo mismo -respondió ella-, quizá Uyulala, en el Oráculo del Sur. Quizá ella lo sepa. ¿Qué nos importa?

-¿Y cómo puedo llegar hasta allí?

-No puedes llegar de ninguna forma, pequeño. ¡Vaya! Ni en diez mil días de viaje. Vives demasiado poco. Morirías antes. Está demasiado lejos. En el sur. Demasiado lejos. Por eso todo es inútil. Se lo habíamos dicho desde el principio, ¿verdad, vieja? Déjalo estar y renuncia, pequeño. Y, sobre todo, ¡déjanos en paz!

Diciendo esto, cerró definitivamente sus ojos de mirada vacía y metió otra vez la cabeza en la cueva. Axel supo que no podría sacar nada más de ella.

Al mismo tiempo, el ser de las sombras que se había formado de la oscuridad del páramo nocturno encontró el rastro de Axel y se dirigió al Pantano de la Tristeza. Nada ni nadie en Fantasia podría apartarlo de aquel rastro.  


Roxas había apoyado la cabeza en la mano y miraba ante sí pensativamente.  
-Es muy extraño -dijo en voz alta- que ningún ser de Fantasia pueda dar a la Emperatriz Infantil un nuevo nombre.

Si sólo se tratara de encontrar un nombre, él hubiera podido ayudarlos fácilmente. Eso se le daba bien. Pero por desgracia no estaba en Fantasia, donde sus habilidades hubieran podido ser útiles y le hubieran reportado quizá simpatía u honores. Por otro lado, se alegraba también mucho de estar allí porque en una región como el Pantano de la Tristeza no se hubiera atrevido a entrar por nada del mundo. ¡Y aquel siniestro ser de las sombras que perseguía a Axel sin que lo supiera! A Roxas le hubiera gustado avisarlo, pero no podía ser. No se podía hacer otra cosa que confiar en la suerte y seguir leyendo. 


	5. Ygramul el múltiple

**IV: YGRAMUL EL MULTIPLE**

Dos tormentos empezaba a sufrir Axel: hambre y sed. Hacía dos días que había dejado el Pantano de la Tristeza y, desde entonces, vagaba por un desierto de piedra en el que no había un ser vivo. Lo poco que le quedaba aún de sus provisiones se había hundido con Ártax en el agua negra. Inútilmente escarbó con las manos entre las piedras para encontrar alguna raíz; allí no crecía nada, ni siquiera musgos o líquenes.

Al principio se había alegrado de sentir al menos suelo firme bajo los pies, pero poco a poco tuvo que confesarse que su situación más bien había empeorado. Se había perdido. Ni siquiera podía determinar ya por el cielo el rumbo que seguía, porque aquella media luz era igual por todas partes y no le ofrecía ningún punto de referencia. Un viento frío soplaba incesantemente en torno a las agujas de piedra que se alzaban a su alrededor.

Escaló crestas y cumbres rocosas, subió y bajó, pero nunca se le ofreció otra vista que la de más y más montañas, detrás de las cuales había otras cadenas montañosas, y así hasta  
el horizonte, en todas direcciones. Y nada vivo, ningún bichito ni hormiga, ni siquiera los buitres que suelen seguir a los caminantes perdidos hasta que se desploman.

No había ya duda: la región en que se había extraviado era las Montañas Muertas. Pocos las habían visto nunca y casi ninguno había regresado de ellas. Pero en las leyendas que  
contaba el pueblo de Axel se hablaba de esas montañas. Recordó una estrofa de una vieja canción:

_**Más valiera al cazador  
sucumbir en los pantanos  
porque en las Montañas Muertas,  
en el Abismo Profundo,  
habita Ygrámul el Múltiple,  
el horror de los horrores...**_****

Aunque Axel hubiera sabido en qué dirección ir para regresar, no le hubiera sido posible hacerlo. Se había adentrado ya demasiado. Si se hubiera tratado sólo de él, quizá se hubiera dejado caer simplemente en alguna oquedad de la roca para esperar la muerte, como solían hacer los cazadores de su pueblo en esos casos. Sin embargo, estaba en la Gran Búsqueda y se encontraba en juego la vida de la Emperatriz Infantil y de toda Fantasia. No podía darse por vencido.

Por eso siguió subiendo y bajando montañas, dándose cuenta a veces de que, desde hacía mucho rato, caminaba como un sonámbulo mientras su mente vagaba por otros lugares y regresaba sólo de mala gana.  


Roxas se estremeció. El reloj de la torre dio la una. Por hoy, las clases habían terminado.

Escuchó el ruido y los gritos de los niños que, abajo, salían de las aulas y corrían por los pasillos. Se oyó en las escaleras el estrépito de muchos pies. Luego, durante un rato, subieron aún desde la calle gritos diversos. Y finalmente el silencio se extendió por todo el colegio.

Aquel silencio cubrió el ánimo de Roxas como un manto pesado y sofocante que amenazaba asfixiarlo. Desde ahora estaría solito en el gran colegio... Todo el día, la noche siguiente..., quién sabe cuánto tiempo. A partir de ahora, la cosa iba en serio.

Los otros se iban a casa para comer. También Roxas tenía hambre y sentía frío, a pesar de las mantas militares que se había echado por los hombros. De pronto perdió del todo el valor, y todo su plan le pareció completamente disparatado y absurdo. Quería irse a casa, ahora, ¡enseguida! Todavía era tiempo. Su padre no podía haber notado nada aún.

Roxas no necesitaba decirle siquiera que se había fumado el colegio. Naturalmente, alguna vez lo sabría, pero hasta entonces pasaría tiempo. ¿El asunto del libro robado? Sí, también tendría que confesarlo alguna vez. Su padre lo encajaría en fin de cuentas lo mismo que había encajado todas las decepciones que Roxas le había causado. No había razón para tenerle miedo. Probablemente, iría a ver al señor Ansem sin decir nada y lo arreglaría todo.

Roxas cogía ya el libro de color cobre para meterlo en la cartera, pero se detuvo.

-No -dijo de pronto en voz alta, en el silencio del desván-. Axel no renunciaría tan rápidamente, sólo porque las cosas fueran un poco difíciles. Lo que he empezado tengo que acabarlo. He ido ya demasiado lejos para volverme atrás. Sólo puedo seguir adelante, pase lo que pase.

Se sintió muy solo y, sin embargo, en ese sentimiento había también algo así como orgullo: orgullo de haber sido fuerte y no haber renunciado a su intento.

¡Después de todo, se parecía un poquitín a Axel! 

**Había llegado el momento en que Axel no podía realmente seguir adelante. Ante él se abría el Abismo Profundo.**

El espanto grandioso de aquella vista no puede describirse con palabras. A través de la región de las Montañas Muertas, la tierra se abría en una brecha que tendría quizá media milla de anchura. Su profundidad no podía determinarse.

Axel estaba al borde de un saliente rocoso y miró hacia abajo, a las tinieblas, que parecían llegar hasta el fondo mismo de la tierra. Cogió una piedra del tamaño de su cabeza que había cerca y la lanzó tan lejos como pudo. La piedra cayó, cayó y cayó hasta que se la tragó la oscuridad. Axel escuchó pero, aunque esperó largo tiempo, el ruido del impacto no llegó a sus oídos.

Y entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer: comenzó a andar por el borde del Abismo Profundo. Sin embargo, estaba preparado para hacer frente en cualquier momento a aquel «horror de los horrores» del que hablaba la vieja canción. No sabía de qué clase de criatura podía tratarse; sólo sabía que se llamaba Ygrámul.

El Abismo Profundo discurría en línea quebrada a través del desierto de montañas y, naturalmente, en su borde no había ningún camino, sino que también allí se alzaban torres de piedra que Axel tenía que escalar y que, a veces, vacilaban peligrosamente bajo sus pies, se atravesaban en su camino gigantescos peñascos que tenía que rodear trabajosamente, o había pendientes de piedras sueltas que se precipitaban hacia la brecha, poniéndose en movimiento cuando él atravesaba. Más de una vez estuvo apunto de despeñarse.

Si hubiera sabido que un perseguidor seguía sus huellas aproximándose de hora en hora, quizá se hubiera dejado arrastrar a hacer algo irreflexivo que, en aquel camino difícil, hubiera podido costarle caro. Se trataba de aquel ser de las tinieblas que lo perseguía desde que salió. Entretanto, la figura del ser se había espesado tanto que podían distinguirse claramente sus contornos. Era un lobo, negro como la pez y grande como un buey. Con el hocico pegado al suelo, trotaba sobre la pista de Axel a través del desierto de piedra de las Montañas Muertas. Le sobresalía mucho la lengua de la boca y  
llevaba los belfos retraídos, de forma que podían verse sus terribles dientes. El olor fresco le decía que sólo unas millas lo separaban de su víctima. Y esa distancia disminuía sin cesar.

Pero Axel nada sabía de su perseguidor y buscaba su camino cauta y lentamente.

Cuando estaba en una estrecha caverna que atravesaba un macizo de roca como si fuera una especie de tubo curvado, oyó de pronto un estruendo que no se parecía a ningún ruido que hubiera oído jamás. Era un rugir y un bramar y un resonar y, al mismo tiempo, Axel sintió que toda la roca en que estaba se movía y oyó los bloques de piedra que, fuera, caían con estrépito por las laderas de la montaña. Esperó un poco para ver si cedía el terremoto -¡o lo que fuera!- y cuando por fin cesó, continuó arrastrándose, llegó por fin a la salida y asomó con precaución la cabeza.

Y entonces vio esto: sobre las tinieblas del Abismo Profundo, de un borde a otro colgaba una monstruosa tela de araña. Y en los pegajosos hilos de aquella red, gruesos como maromas, se retorcía un gran dragón blanco de la suerte, sacudiendo la cola y las garras y enredándose, sin embargo, cada vez más desesperadamente.

Los dragones de la suerte son de los animales más raros de Fantasia. No se parecen en nada a los dragones corrientes ni a los célebres que, como serpientes enormes y asquerosas, viven en las profundas entrañas de la tierra, apestan y vigilan algún tesoro real o imaginario. Estos engendros del caos son casi siempre perversos o huraños, tienen alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos, con las que pueden remontarse en el aire ruidosa  
y pesadamente, y escupen fuego y humo. En cambio, los dragones de la suerte son criaturas del aire y del buen tiempo, de una alegría desenfrenada y, a pesar de su colosal tamaño, ligeros como una nubecilla de verano. Por eso no necesitan alas para volar. Nadan por los aires del cielo lo mismo que los peces en el agua. Desde tierra, parecen relámpagos lentos. Y lo más maravilloso en ellos es su canto. Su voz es como el repicar  
de una gran campana y, cuando hablan en voz baja, es como si se oyera el sonido de esa campana en la distancia. Quien escucha alguna vez su canto, no lo olvida en la vida y sigue hablando de él a sus nietos.

Pero el dragón de la suerte que Axel veía ahora no se encontraba en una situación en que tuviera ganas de cantar. Su cuerpo largo y flexible, cuyas escamas de color madreperla brillaban rosadas y blancas, colgaba retorcido y preso en la enorme tela de araña. Las largas barbas del hocico del animal, su abundante melena y los flecos de su cola y de sus miembros estaban enredados en las cuerdas pegajosas, de forma que apenas podía moverse. Sólo sus globos oculares de color rubí en medio de su cabeza parecida a la de un león, brillaban indicando que aún estaba vivo.

Aquel soberbio animal sangraba por muchas heridas, porque había algo más, algo gigantesco que, una vez y otra, se precipitaba con la velocidad del rayo sobre el cuerpo del blanco dragón, como una nube negra que cambiara de forma sin cesar. Tan pronto parecía una araña gigante de grandes patas, muchos ojos ardientes y un grueso cuerpo cubierto por una maleza enmarañada de pelos negros como se convertía en una gran mano de largas garras, que intentaba aplastar al dragón de la suerte, y al momento siguiente se transformaba en un gigantesco escorpión negro que, con su aguijón venenoso, atacaba a su pobre víctima.

La pelea entre aquellos dos seres formidables era espantosa. El dragón de la suerte se defendía aún, escupiendo un fuego azul que chamuscaba las cerdas de aquella criatura en forma de nube. El humo brotaba y formaba remolinos de vapor en la brecha rocosa. El hedor casi impedía a Axel respirar. Una vez, el dragón de la suerte logró incluso morder una de las largas patas de su adversario. Sin embargo, el miembro seccionado no cayó en las profundidades del abismo, sino que se movió un momento en el aire por sí solo y volvió luego a su lugar original, uniéndose otra vez al oscuro cuerpo de forma de nube. Y así ocurría siempre: cada vez que el dragón agarraba uno de los miembros entre sus dientes, parecía morder en el vacío.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Axel de algo que antes no había notado: aquella criatura horripilante no era un solo cuerpo sólido, sino que se componía de innumerables insectos de un azul acerado, que zumbaban como avispones furiosos y, en enjambre espeso, adoptando siempre nuevas formas. Era Ygrámul, y ahora sabía Axel por qué lo llamaban «el Múltiple».

Axel salió de un salto de su escondite, cogió la Alhaja que llevaba al pecho y gritó, tan fuerte como pudo:

-¡Alto! ¡En nombre de la Emperatriz Infantil! ¡Alto!

Sin embargo, en medio del rugir y jadear de aquellas criaturas que luchaban, su voz se perdió. Apenas pudo oírla él mismo.

Sin pensarlo, corrió por las pegajosas maromas de la red hacia los combatientes. La red vibraba bajo sus pies. Perdió el equilibrio, cayó entre las mallas, se quedó colgando sólo de las manos sobre la profundidad tenebrosa, logró subirse de nuevo, se quedó pegado, se libró otra vez y siguió adelante.

Ygrámul se dio cuenta de pronto de que algo se le acercaba. Se dio la vuelta con la rapidez de un relámpago, y su aspecto era horrible: ahora era sólo un rostro gigantesco de color azul acerado, con un único ojo sobre la base de la nariz que, con su pupila vertical de una malignidad inimaginable, miraba fijamente a Axel.

Roxas lanzó una pequeña exclamación de horror. 

**Un grito de horror resonó en la garganta, rebotando de un lado a otro como un eco.**

Ygrámul movió su ojo hacia la izquierda y la derecha para ver si llegaba algún otro, porque el joven que estaba ante él, como paralizado de espanto, no podía haber sido. Pero no había nadie más.  


«¿Habrá sido mi grito lo que ha oído?», pensó Roxas profundamente preocupado. «No es posible.»

**Y entonces oyó Axel la voz de Ygrámul. Era una voz muy aguda y un tanto ronca, que no concordaba en absoluto con su rostro gigantesco. Además, su boca no se movía al hablar. Era el zumbido de un enorme enjambre de avispones que formaba palabras.**

-¡Un bípedo! -le oyó decir Axel-. Después de tanto pasar hambre, ¡dos bocados exquisitos! ¡Hoy es un día de suerte para Ygrámul!

Axel tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Sostuvo el Esplendor ante el único ojo del monstruo y le preguntó:

-¿Conocéis este signo?

-Acércate, bípedo -zumbó el coro de muchas voces-. Ygrámul no ve muy bien.

Axel dio otro paso hacia el rostro. Ygrámul abría ahora la boca. En lugar de lengua, tenía innumerables antenas, pinzas y tentáculos.

-¡Más cerca! -zumbó el enjambre.

Axel dio otro paso adelante, quedando tan cerca del rostro que ahora podía ver claramente los incontables seres distintos de color azul acerado que revoloteaban en confusión. Y, sin embargo, aquel horrible rostro permanecía totalmente inmóvil.

-Soy Axel -dijo-, y cumplo una misión de la Emperatriz Infantil.

-En mal momento llegas -respondió el colérico zumbido tras una pausa-. ¿Qué quieres de Ygrámul? Como ves, está muy ocupado.

-Quiero ese dragón de la suerte -respondió Axel-. ¡Dámelo!

-¿Para qué lo quieres, bípedo Axel?

-He perdido mi caballo en el Pantano de la Tristeza. Tengo que ir al Oráculo del Sur, porque sólo Uyulala puede decirme quién es capaz de dar un nuevo nombre a la Emperatriz Infantil. Si no recibe ese nombre, morirá y, con ella, toda Fantasia... También vosotros, Ygrámul, a quienes llaman el Múltiple.

-¡Ah! -llegó desde el rostro como un sonido prolongado-. ¿Ésa es la razón de que haya esos lugares donde no queda nada?

-Sí -replicó Axel-. Así que también vosotros lo sabéis, Ygrámul... Sin embargo, el Oráculo del Sur está demasiado lejos para que yo pueda llegar a él en el tiempo que dure mi vida. Por eso os pido el dragón de la suerte. Si me lleva por los aires, quizá pueda llegar aún a mi destino.

En el enjambre revoloteante que formaba el rostro se pudo oír algo que podía ser una risa ahogada de muchas voces.

-Te equivocas, bípedo Axel. Nada sabemos del Oráculo del Sur ni de Uyulala, pero sabemos que ese dragón no puede llevarte ya. E incluso aunque no estuviera herido, vuestro viaje duraría tanto que, entretanto, la Emperatriz Infantil moriría de su enfermedad. No puedes medir tu búsqueda teniendo en cuenta tu vida, bípedo Axel, sino la suya.

La mirada del ojo de pupila vertical era difícilmente soportable y Axel bajó la cabeza.

-Eso es cierto -dijo en voz baja.

-Además -siguió diciendo el rostro sin moverse-, el dragón tiene ya en el cuerpo el veneno de Ygrámul. Como mucho, le queda una horita de vida.

-Entonces no hay esperanza -murmuró Axel-; ni para él, ni para mí, ni tampoco para vosotros, Ygrámul.

-Bueno -zumbó la voz-, al menos Ygrámul habrá comido bien otra vez. Pero no es nada seguro que se trate realmente de la última comida de Ygrámul. Él conoce un medio que te llevaría en un santiamén hasta el Oráculo del Sur. Que te guste o no, bípedo Axel, es otra cuestión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es el secreto de Ygrámul. Pero también las criaturas del abismo tienen sus secretos, bípedo Axel. Ygrámul no lo ha revelado nunca hasta ahora. Y también tú debes jurar que nunca lo revelarás. Porque le perjudicaría a Ygrámul, le perjudicaría mucho a Ygrámul que se supiera.

-Lo juro. ¡Habla!

El enorme rostro azul acerado se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y zumbó de una forma casi inaudible:

-Debes dejar que Ygrámul te muerda.

Axel retrocedió asustado.

-El veneno de Ygrámul -siguió diciendo la voz- mata en el plazo de una hora, pero da también a quien lo recibe la facultad de trasladarse al lugar de Fantasia que desee. ¡Piensa en lo que ocurriría si eso se supiera! ¡A Ygrámul se le escaparían todas sus víctimas!

-¿Una hora? -exclamó Axel-. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer en una hora?

-Bueno... -susurró el enjambre-, en cualquier caso es más que todas las horas que aún te quedan aquí. ¡Decídete!

Axel luchaba consigo mismo.

-¿Dejaréis en libertad al dragón de la suerte si os lo pido en nombre de la Emperatriz Infantil? -preguntó por fin.

-No -respondió el rostro-, no tienes ningún derecho a pedirle eso a Ygrámul, aunque lleves a ÁURYN, el Esplendor. La Emperatriz Infantil permite que todos seamos como somos. Por eso también Ygrámul se inclina ante su signo. Y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Axel seguía teniendo la cabeza baja. Lo que Ygrámul decía era verdad. Así pues, no podía salvar al dragón de la suerte. Sus propios deseos no contaban.

Se irguió y dijo:

-¡Haz lo que me has propuesto!

Con la rapidez del relámpago, la nube azul acerada cayó sobre él, rodeándolo por todas partes. Axel sintió un furioso dolor en el hombro izquierdo y sólo pensó: «¡Al Oráculo del Sur!».

Luego la vista se le nubló.

Cuando, poco después, el lobo llegó a aquel lugar, vio la enorme tela de araña... pero a nadie más. El rastro que había seguido hasta entonces se interrumpía bruscamente y, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo volver a encontrarlo.  
  
Roxas se interrumpió. Se sentía mal, como si él mismo tuviera el veneno de Ygrámul en el cuerpo.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo para sí en voz baja- que no estoy en Fantasia. Esos monstruos, por suerte, no existen en la realidad. Al fin y al cabo, se trata sólo de una historia.

Pero, ¿de verdad era sólo una historia? ¿Cómo era posible entonces que Ygrámul -y probablemente también Axel- hubiera oído el grito de espanto de Roxas?

Poco a poco, aquel libro empezaba a resultarle siniestro.


	6. Los dos colonos

**V: LOS DOS COLONOS**

En cuanto volvió en sí, Axel, por un horrible segundo, tuvo la idea de que Ygrámul lo había engañado y estaba todavía en el desierto de piedra.

Se incorporó con dificultad. Y entonces vio que, efectivamente, estaba en una montaña desierta, pero en otra muy distinta. El terreno parecía componerse totalmente de grandes  
losas de piedra del color de la herrumbre, apiladas y amontonadas unas sobre otras, de modo que formaban toda clase de torres y pirámides. Entre ellas, pequeños arbustos y hierbas cubrían el suelo. Hacía un calor abrasador. El paisaje estaba envuelto en la luz de un sol deslumbrante, cegador.

Axel se hizo sombra con la mano y vio a una distancia de una milla una puerta de piedra, de forma irregular, cuyo arco estaba formado por losas colocadas horizontalmente y que podría tener unos cien pies de altura.

¿Sería aquélla la entrada del Oráculo del Sur? Hasta donde podía ver, detrás de la puerta no había más que una llanura infinita; no había edificios, ni templos, ni bosques... nada que pareciera la sede de un oráculo.

Mientras estaba pensando aún en lo que debía hacer, oyó de pronto una profunda voz de bronce:

-¡Axel! -y luego otra vez-: ¡Axel!

Se volvió y vio venir, por detrás de una de las torres de piedra de color herrumbre, al dragón blanco de la suerte. Le manaba sangre de las heridas y estaba tan debilitado que sólo con esfuerzo pudo arrastrarse hasta Axel. Sin embargo, guiñó alegremente uno de sus ojos de color rubí y dijo:

-No te extrañes demasiado de que esté aquí también, Axel. Es verdad que estaba paralizado cuando colgaba de la tela de araña, pero oí todo lo que te dijo Ygrámul. Y entonces pensé que también a mí me había mordido: ¿por qué no hacer uso igualmente del secreto que te había confiado? Y así fue como me escapé.

Axel estaba radiante.

-Me resultó muy difícil dejarte con Ygrámul -dijo- pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

-Nada -respondió el dragón de la suerte-. Sin embargo, me has salvado la vida... aunque sea con algo de colaboración por mi parte.

Y otra vez hizo un guiño, ahora con el otro ojo.

-Te he salvado la vida... -repitió Axel- por una hora, porque más no nos queda a ninguno de los dos. Siento el veneno de Ygrámul cada vez con más fuerza.

-No hay veneno sin contraveneno -respondió el dragón blanco-. Ya verás como todo sale bien.

-No sé cómo -dijo Axel.

-Ni yo -contestó el dragón-, pero eso es precisamente lo bueno. A partir de ahora todo te saldrá bien. Al fin y al cabo, soy un dragón de la suerte. Ni siquiera cuando colgaba de la red había perdido la esperanza... y tenía razón, ya ves.

Axel sonrió.

-Dime por qué has venido aquí... y no has ido a otro lugar, a otro lugar donde quizá podrías curarte mejor.

-Mi vida, si la quieres, te pertenece -dijo el dragón-. Pensé que necesitarías una cabalgadura en tu Gran Búsqueda. Y ya verás: es muy distinto arrastrarse por ahí sobre dos piernas o, incluso, galopar sobre un buen caballo, y surcar los aires sobre las espaldas de un dragón de la suerte. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo! -respondió Axel.

-Por cierto -añadió el dragón-, me llamo Fújur.

-Está bien, Fújur -dijo Axel-, pero mientras hablamos pasa el poco tiempo de que disponemos. Tengo que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

-Tener suerte -respondió Fújur-, ¿qué otra cosa si no?

Sin embargo, Axel no lo oía ya. Se había desplomado y yacía inmóvil, envuelto en las blandas curvas del cuerpo del dragón.

El veneno de Ygrámul hacía su efecto.

Cuando Axel -quién sabe cuánto tiempo des-pués- abrió de nuevo los ojos, no vio al principio más que un rostro muy extraño inclinado sobre el suyo. Era el rostro más apergaminado y arrugado que había visto nunca, pero sólo tenía aproximadamente el tamaño de un puño. Era de color pardo oscuro como una manzana asada y los ojillos que había en él brillaban como estrellas. En la frente llevaba algo así como una cofia de hojas marchitas.

Axel notó entonces que le ponían en los labios una pequeña copa.

-¡Medicina bonita, medicina buena! -murmuraron los pequeños y arrugados labios de aquel rostro fruncido-. Bebe, hijo, bebe. ¡Te hará bien!

Axel tomó un sorbo. Sabía raro, un poco dulce y, sin embargo, amargo.

-¿Qué ha sido del dragón blanco? -dijo con esfuerzo.

-Todo está arreglado -respondió la voz cuchicheante-, no te preocupes, jovencito. Os pondréis bien. Os pondréis bien los dos. Ya ha pasado lo peor. ¡Bebe, bebe!

Axel bebió otro trago y se durmió enseguida, pero esta vez con el sueño profundo y reparador de la convalecencia.  


El reloj de la torre dio las dos.

Roxas no podía aguantar más: tenía que ir urgentemente al retrete. Hacía ya rato que tenía ganas pero, sencillamente, no había podido dejar de leer. Y además, le daba un poco de miedo bajar. Se dijo a sí mismo que no había razón para ello: el colegio estaba vacío y nadie lo vería. Y, sin embargo, tenía miedo, como si el propio colegio fuera un ser vivo que lo observase.

Pero aquello no servía de nada: ¡tenía que ir!

Colocó el libro abierto sobre la colchoneta, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta del desván. Con el corazón palpitante, escuchó un rato. Todo estaba en silencio. Descorrió el pestillo e hizo girar lentamente la gran llave en la cerradura. Cuando hizo presión sobre el picaporte, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte chirrido.

Se deslizó en calcetines dejando detrás la puerta abierta, para no tener que hacer otra vez ruidos innecesarios. Luego bajó de puntillas por la escalera hasta la primera planta. Delante de él tenía el pasillo, con las puertas de las clases pintadas de verde espinaca. El aseo de los alumnos estaba al extremo opuesto. Era más que tiempo y Roxas corrió cuanto pudo. Llegó al lugar salvador literalmente en el último momento.

Mientras estaba sentado en el retrete, pensó en por qué los héroes de historias como aquéllas no tenían nunca problemas de esa clase. Una vez -cuando todavía era mucho más pequeño- había preguntado en clase de religión si Jesucristo tenía que hacer esas cosas como un hombre corriente, ya que, como hombre corriente, comía y bebía. La clase se había partido de risa y el profesor de religión le había puesto en el cuaderno de notas una amonestación por «mal comportamiento». Pero Roxas no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Y la verdad era que no había pretendido portarse mal. «Probablemente», se dijo ahora, «esas cosas son secundarias y poco importantes, y por eso no hay que mencionarlas en las historias».

Aunque para él, muchas veces, podían ser de una importancia desesperada y humillante.

Había terminado; tiró de la cadena y se disponía a salir, cuando de pronto oyó pasos en el pasillo. Las puertas de las aulas se abrían y cerraban una tras otra, y los pasos se iban acercando cada vez más.

El corazón de Roxas latía con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. ¿Dónde podía esconderse? Se quedó como paralizado donde estaba.

La puerta del retrete se abrió, pero por fortuna de forma que Roxas quedó tapado por ella. Entró el portero del colegio. Miró, uno tras otro, en los distintos retretes. Cuando llegó a aquel en que el agua corría todavía y se columpiaba la cadena, se quedó un momento desconcertado. Refunfuñó algo entre dientes pero, cuando vio que el agua dejaba de correr, se encogió de hombros y salió. Sus pasos se perdieron en la escalera.

Roxas no se había atrevido a respirar durante todo el tiempo y ahora lo hizo profundamente. Cuando quiso salir se dio cuenta de que las rodillas le temblaban.

Con precaución y tan deprisa como pudo, se deslizó por el pasillo de puertas pintadas de verde espinaca, subió la escalera y volvió al desván. Sólo cuando la puerta estuvo otra vez cerrada y atrancada se relajó.

Con un profundo suspiro, se dejó caer otra vez en su lecho de colchonetas, se envolvió en las mantas militares y cogió el libro.

**Cuando Axel despertó de nuevo, se sintió totalmente descansado y fuerte. Se incorporó.**

Era de noche, la luna brillaba luminosa y vio que se encontraba en el mismo lugar en que se había desplomado junto al dragón blanco. También Fújur seguía allí, pero respiraba de una forma tranquila y profunda y parecía totalmente dormido. Todas sus heridas habían sido vendadas.

Axel observó que también su propio hombro había sido curado del mismo modo, no con vendas sino con hierbas y fibras vegetales.

A unos pasos sólo había en la roca una pequeña gruta, por cuya entrada salía un resplandor amortiguado.

Sin mover el brazo izquierdo, Axel se puso en pie con cuidado y se dirigió a la baja entrada de la cueva. Se inclinó y vio en el interior una estancia que parecía la cocina de un alquimista en miniatura. En segundo plano chisporroteaba en la chimenea una alegre hoguera. Por todas partes había crisoles, cacharros y botellas de formas extrañas. En una estantería había almacenados manojos de plantas secas de distintas especies. La mesita del centro y los demás muebles parecían hechos de raíces. En conjunto, la vivienda producía una impresión agradable.

Sólo al oír una tosecilla se dio cuenta Axel de que, en una butaca, delante de la chimenea, había un tipejo pequeñito. Llevaba en la cabeza una especie de gorro de madera de raíz, que parecía la cazoleta invertida de una pipa. Su rostro era del mismo color pardo oscuro y tan arrugado como el que Axel había visto inclinado sobre él la primera vez que se despertó. Sin embargo, tenía sobre la nariz unas gafas grandes y sus rasgos eran más duros y preocupados. El tipejo leía en un gran libro que tenía sobre las rodillas.

Entonces apareció bamboleándose, procedente de otra habitación que había más atrás, una segunda figurita en la que Axel reconoció enseguida al ser que antes se le había aparecido. Únicamente entonces vio que se trataba de una mujercita. Además del gorro de hojas, llevaba -lo mismo que el hombrecillo del sillón situado junto a la chimenea- una especie de hábito de monje, que parecía hecho también de hojas marchitas. Tarareando contenta para sí, se frotó las manos y se ocupó luego de un caldero que colgaba sobre el hogar. Aquellos dos personajes eran apenas más altos que una pierna de Axel, medida de la planta del pie a la media rodilla. Era evidente que los dos eran miembros de la muy ramificada familia de los gnomos, aunque de una clase poco frecuente.

-Mujer -rezongó el hombrecillo-, ¡quítate de la luz! No me dejas estudiar.

-¡Tú y tus estudios! -respondió la mujercita-. ¿A quién le interesan? Lo que importa ahora es que se cueza mi elixir mágico. Esos dos de ahí afuera lo necesitan.

-Esos dos de ahí afuera -repuso el hombrecillo irritado- necesitarán mucho más de mi ayuda y mis consejos.

-Por mí... -replicó la mujercita-, pero sólo cuando estén bien. ¡Déjame sitio, viejo!

El hombre, refunfuñando, se apartó un poco del fuego.

Axel carraspeó para llamar la atención. La pareja de gnomos se volvió para mirarlo.

-Ya está bien -dijo el hombrecillo-. ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

-¡Nada de eso! -lo regañó la mujercita-. Si está bien o no lo decido yo. Te tocará a ti cuando yo diga que te toca.

Luego se volvió hacia Axel.

-Nos gustaría invitarte a entrar. Sin embargo, es un poco estrecho para ti. ¡Un segundo! Enseguida estoy contigo.

Trituró algo en un pequeño mortero y lo echó al caldero. Después se lavó las manos y se las secó en el hábito, diciéndole al hombrecillo:

-Tú te quedas aquí, Énguivuck, hasta que yo te llame, ¿entendido?

-¡Está bien, Urgl! -refunfuñó el hombrecillo.

La mujercita gnomo salió de la gruta al aire libre. Miró atentamente a Axel desde abajo, contrayendo los ojos.

-¿Qué tal? Parece que ya estamos bien, ¿no?

Axel asintió.

La mujercita trepó a un saliente rocoso que quedaba a la misma altura que el rostro de Axel y se sentó.

-¿No te duele ya? -quiso saber.

-Apenas -respondió Axel.

-¿En qué quedamos? -lo apremió la mujercita con ojillos centelleantes-. ¿Te duele o no te duele?

-Todavía me duele -explicó Axel-, pero no me importa...

-¡Pero a mí sí! -resopló Urgl-. ¡Muy bonito, eso de que el paciente le diga al médico lo que importa y lo que no importa! ¿Qué sabes tú de eso, pipiolo? Tiene que doler para curarse. Si no te doliera, tendrías el brazo muerto.

-¡Perdón! -dijo Axel, que se sentía como un niño regañado-. Sólo quería decir... Bueno, quería darle las gracias.

-¡Bah! -le tapó la boca la malhumorada Urgl-.Después de todo, soy curandera. Sólo he cumplido con mi deber. Y Énguivuck, mi viejo, vio el Pentáculo que llevas colgado del cuello. Para nosotros no había duda.

-¿Y Fújur? -preguntó Axel-. ¿Cómo está?

-¿Quién es ése?

-El dragón blanco de la suerte.

-¡Ah! Todavía no lo sé. Recibió un poco más de veneno que tú. De todas formas, también aguanta un poco más que tú. Realmente, debería salir del paso. Estoy casi segura de que se pondrá bien otra vez. Sólo necesita un poco de descanso. ¿Dónde habéis recibido todo ese veneno, eh? ¿Y cómo habéis llegado aquí tan repentinamente? ¿Y qué buscáis aquí? ¿Y quiénes sois?

Énguivuck había salido a la entrada de la gruta y oyó las respuestas que dio Axel a las preguntas de la vieja Urgl. Luego se adelantó unos pasos y dijo:

-¡Calla, mujer, ahora me toca a mí!

Se volvió a Axel, se quitó el gorro de forma de cazoleta de pipa, se rascó la calva cabecita y dijo:

-No se lo tomes a mal, Axel. La vieja Urgl es a menudo un poco bruta, pero no lo hace con mala intención. Me llamo Énguivuck. También nos llaman los Dos Colonos. ¿Has oído hablar de nosotros?

-No -reconoció Axel.

Énguivuck pareció un poco ofendido.

-Bueno -dijo-, seguramente no te mueves en los medios científicos porque, de otro modo, te hubieran dicho sin duda que no podrías encontrar mejor consejero que yo si quieres ver a Uyulala en el Oráculo del Sur. Has venido al sitio adecuado, muchacho.

-¡No te des tanta importancia! -se entrometió la vieja Urgl-. Luego bajó de su asiento y desapareció refunfuñando en la gruta.

Énguivuck hizo deliberadamente caso omiso de la interrupción.

-Te lo puedo explicar todo -siguió diciendo-: he estudiado el asunto por dentro y por fuera durante toda mi, vida. En realidad, para eso he montado mi observatorio. En breve publicaré una gran obra científica sobre el Oráculo. Su título será: «El enigma de Uyulala, resuelto por el profesor Énguivuck». No suena mal, ¿eh? Por desgracia, todavía me faltan algunos detalles. Tú podrías ayudarme, muchacho.

-¿Un observatorio? -preguntó Axel, que no conocía la palabra.

Énguivuck asintió con los ojos chispeantes de orgullo. Con un gesto de la mano, invitó a Axel a seguirlo.

Entre las enormes losas de piedra subía un pequeño sendero que daba muchas vueltas. En varios lugares, donde el sendero era especialmente empinado, había diminutos escalones tallados que, naturalmente, eran demasiado pequeños para los pies de Axel. Simplemente, se los subía de un salto. Sin embargo, tenía que esforzarse para seguir al gnomo, que trotaba ágilmente delante de él.

-Una clara noche de luna -le oyó decir a Énguivuck-. Podrás verla.

-¿A quién? -quiso saber Axel-. ¿A Uyulala?

Pero Énguivuck negó con la cabeza enfadado y siguió adelante bamboleándose.

Por fin llegaron a lo alto de la torre de rocas. El suelo era plano y sólo en un costado se alzaba una especie de parapeto natural: una barandilla de losas de piedra. En el centro de esas losas había un agujero, evidentemente hecho con herramientas. Delante del agujero había un pequeño catalejo, sobre un trípode de madera de raíz.

Énguivuck miró por él, lo ajustó ligeramente haciendo girar unos tornillos y luego hizo con la cabeza un gesto de satisfacción, invitando a Axel a echar una ojeada a su vez. Axel obedeció la indicación, aunque tuvo que echarse en el suelo y apoyarse en los codos para poder mirar por el tubo. El catalejo estaba orientado hacia la gran puerta de piedra, de forma que se veía la parte inferior de la pilastra derecha. Y Axel vio que, junto a esa pilastra, erguida y totalmente inmóvil a la luz de la luna, había una imponente esfinge. Sus patas delanteras, en las que se apoyaba, eran de león, la parte trasera de su cuerpo de toro, en la espalda tenía unas poderosas alas de águila y su rostro era el de un ser humano... por lo menos en cuanto a la forma, porque su expresión no era humana. Era difícil saber si aquel rostro sonreía, o reflejaba una tristeza inmensa o una indiferencia total. A Axel, después de haberlo contemplado durante un rato, le pareció lleno de una maldad y una crueldad abismales, pero enseguida tuvo que corregir su impresión al no encontrar en él más que serenidad.

-¡Déjalo ya! -oyó la voz del gnomo en su oído-.No lo averiguarás. A todo el mundo le pasa igual. También a mí. Durante toda mi vida la he observado y no he podido lograrlo. ¡Y ahora, la otra!

Hizo girar uno de los tornillos, la imagen se desplazó, pasando por la abertura del arco, detrás del cual sólo se extendía una llanura vacía, y apareció a la vista de Axel la pilastra de la izquierda donde, en la misma posición, había una segunda esfinge. Su cuerpo imponente relucía, extrañamente pálido y como de plata líquida, a la luz de la luna. Parecía mirar fijamente a la primera esfinge, de igual modo que la primera miraba inmóvil en su dirección.

-¿Son estatuas? -preguntó Axel en voz baja, sin poder apartar la vista.

-¡Oh no! -respondió Énguivuck con una risita-. Son dos esfinges de verdad, vivas... ¡y muy vivas! Pero para ser la primera vez, ya has visto bastante. Ven, vamos abajo. Te lo explicaré todo.

Y tapó con la mano el catalejo, de forma que Axel no pudo ver más. En silencio, regresaron por el mismo camino.  



	7. Las puertas mágicas

**VI:LAS PUERTAS MÁGICAS**

Fújur seguía durmiendo profundamente cuando Énguivuck, con Axel, volvió a la cueva de los gnomos. La vieja Urgl había preparado entretanto una mesita al aire libre, cubriéndola con toda clase de cosas dulces y espesos jugos de bayas y plantas.

Había además pequeños cuencos para beber y una jarrita llena de una tisana caliente y aromática. Dos diminutas antorchas, alimentadas con aceite, completaban la escena.

-¡Sentaos! -ordenó la mujercita-. Axel tiene que comer y beber algo antes para recuperar las fuerzas. La medicina sola no basta.

-Gracias -dijo Axel-, pero me siento ya muy bien.

-¡No me lleves la contraria! -resopló Utgl-. Mientras estés aquí harás lo que se te diga, ¿entendido? El veneno de tu cuerpo ha sido neutralizado. Por lo tanto, no hace falta que te apresures, muchacho. Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras, de manera que tómatelo con calma.

-No se trata sólo de mí -objetó Axel-: la Emperatriz Infantil se está muriendo. Quizá importe cada hora.

-¡Sandeces! -refunfuñó la viejecita-. Con prisas no se hace nada. ¡Siéntate! ¡Come! ¡Bebe! ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas?

-Según mi experiencia con esa mujer -susurró Enguivuck-, lo mejor es seguirle la corriente. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nada que hacer. Además, nosotros dos tenemos que hablar.

Axel se sentó con las piernas cruzadas ante la diminuta mesa y se sirvió. A cada trago y cada bocado le parecía realmente como si una nueva vida cálida y dorada afluyera a sus venas y músculos. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo débil que había estado.  


A Roxas se le hacía la boca agua. De repente le pareció oler la comida de los gnomos. Husmeó el aire pero, naturalmente, era sólo imaginación.

Su estómago se hacía oír. Roxas no pudo aguantar más. Cogió lo que le quedaba del bocadillo y la manzana de su cartera y se los comió. Luego se sintió mejor, aunque distaba mucho de estar lleno.

Entonces comprendió que aquélla había sido su última comida. Esas palabras lo asustaron. Intentó no pensar más en ello.

**-¡De dónde sacas tantas cosas ricas? -le preguntó Axel a Urgl.**

-Ay, hijito -dijo ella-, hay que ir muy lejos, lejísimos, para encontrar las hierbas y las plantas adecuadas. Pero él, ese cabezota de Énguivuck, quiere vivir precisamente aquí... ¡a causa de sus importantes estudios! De dónde pueda venir la comida no le preocupa.

-Mujer -respondió dignamente Énguivuck-, ¡qué sabes tú lo que es importante y lo que no lo es! ¡Vete y déjanos hablar!

Urgl se metió lloriqueando en la pequeña cueva, donde se puso a armar mucho ruido con toda clase de cacharros.

-¡Déjala! -cuchicheó Énguivuck-. Es una buenaza, pero a veces tiene que desahogarse. ¡Escucha, Axel! Ahora te explicaré algo que debes saber sobre el Oráculo del Sur. No es tan fácil llegar hasta Uyulala. Incluso resulta bastante difícil. Sin embargo, no quiero darte una conferencia científica. Quizá sea mejor que me hagas preguntas tú. Yo tengo tendencia a perderme en los detalles. De manera que ¡pregunta!

-Está bien -dijo Axel-: ¿quién o qué es Uyulala?

-¡Maldita sea! -rezongó Énguivuck fulminándolo indignado con la mirada-. Haces preguntas tan directas como las de mi vieja. ¿No puedes empezar por otra cosa?

Axel reflexionó y preguntó luego:

-Esa gran puerta de piedra que me has enseñado con las esfinges... ¿Es la entrada?

-¡Eso está mejor! -respondió Énguivuck-. Así haremos progresos. La puerta de piedra es la entrada, pero después hay otras dos puertas y sólo detrás de la tercera vive Uyulala... Si es que puede decirse de ella que vive.

-¿Tú has estado alguna vez con ella?

-¡Pero qué te imaginas! -contestó Énguivuck, un poco contrariado otra vez-. Yo trabajo científicamente. He reunido los informes de todos los que estuvieron dentro. Siempre que han vuelto, claro. ¡Es un trabajo importantísimo! No puedo permitirme correr riesgos personales. Eso podría afectar a mi obra.

-Comprendo -dijo Axel-, ¿y qué pasa con las tres puertas?

Énguivuck se puso en pie, cruzó los brazos a la espalda y empezó a andar de un lado a otro, mientras explicaba:

-La primera se llama la Puerta del Gran Enigma. La segunda la Puerta del Espejo Mágico. Y la tercera la Puerta sin llave...

-Es extraño -le interrumpió Axel-. Por lo que pude ver, detrás de la puerta de piedra no había más que una llanura desnuda. ¿Dónde están las otras puertas?

-¡Calma! -dijo Énguivuck imperiosamente-. Si me interrumpes siempre no podré explicarte nada. ¡Todo es muy difícil! Lo que pasa es que la segunda puerta aparece sola  
mente cuando se ha atravesado la primera. Y la tercera sólo cuando se ha dejado atrás la segunda. Y Uyulala únicamente cuando se ha entrado por la tercera. Antes no hay nada de todo eso. Sencillamente, no están allí, ¿comprendes?

Axel movió afirmativamente la cabeza, pero prefirió callarse para no irritar más al gnomo.

-La primera, la Puerta del Gran Enigma, es la que has visto con mi catalejo. Con las dos esfinges. Esa puerta está siempre abierta... como es lógico. No tiene batientes. Sin embargo, nadie puede pasar por ella, salvo si... -Énguivuck levantó en el aire un minúsculo dedo índice-, salvo si las esfinges cierran los ojos. La mirada de una esfinge es algo totalmente distinto de la mirada de cualquier otro ser. Nosotros y todos los demás seres percibimos algo con la mirada. Vemos el mundo. Pero una esfinge no ve nada; en cierto sentido, es ciega. En cambio, sus ojos transmiten algo. ¿Y qué transmiten sus ojos? Todos los enigmas del mundo. Por eso las dos esfinges se miran mutuamente. Porque la mirada de una esfinge sólo puede soportarla otra esfinge. ¡Y puedes figurarte lo que le ocurre a quien se atreve a interferir el intercambio de miradas entre las dos! Se queda petrificado en el sitio y no puede moverse hasta haber resuelto todos los enigmas del mundo. Bueno, encontrarás los restos de esos pobres diablos  
cuando llegues.

-¿Pero no dijiste -objetó Axel- que a veces cierran los ojos? ¿No duermen las esfinges de vez en cuando?

-¿Dormir? -Énguivuck se estremeció de risa-. Válgame el cielo, dormir una esfinge.' No, claro que no. No tienes ni idea. Sin embargo, tu pregunta no es totalmente disparatada. Hasta coincide con la dirección en que se orientan mis investigaciones. Ante algunos visitantes, las esfinges cierran los ojos y los dejan pasar. La cuestión que hasta ahora nadie ha podido aclarar es: ¿por qué precisamente a unos sí y a otros no? No se trata, en modo alguno, de que dejen entrar a los sabios, los valientes y los buenos, y cierren el paso a los tontos, los cobardes y los malos. ¡Ni soñarlo! He visto con mis propios ojos, y más de una vez, cómo han dejado entrar precisamente a algún estúpido mentecato o un infame bribón, mientras las personas más decentes y sensatas esperaban a menudo inútilmente durante meses y tenían que volverse por último con las manos vacías. Tampoco el que alguien quiera ver al Oráculo por estar en un aprieto o sólo para distraerse parece desempeñar ningún papel.

-¿Y tus investigaciones -preguntó Axel- no te han dado ningún indicio?

A Énguivuck se le puso otra vez la mirada centelleante de cólera.

-¿Es que no me escuchas? Ya te he dicho que, hasta hoy, nadie ha aclarado la cuestión. Naturalmente, he elaborado algunas teorías con el paso de los años. Al principio pensé que el aspecto decisivo por el que se guiaban las esfinges eran determinadas características físicas: estatura, belleza, fuerza o algo así. Sin embargo, pronto tuve que desechar esa idea. Luego intenté determinar alguna relación numérica; por ejemplo, si de cada cinco tres se quedaban siempre fuera o si sólo entraban los números primos. Resultaba bastante exacto en lo que al pasado se refería, pero en las predicciones fracasó totalmente. Ahora pienso que la decisión de las esfinges es totalmente casual y no tiene lógica alguna. Pero mi mujer opina que eso sería una tesis calumniosa y antifantásica y no tendría nada que ver con la ciencia.

-¿Otra vez con esas tonterías? -se oyó regañar a la mujercita desde la caverna-. ¡Qué vergüenza! Sólo porque tu cerebrín se te ha secado dentro de la cabeza crees que puedes rechazar los grandes misterios, ¡viejo zoquete!

-¡Ya la oyes! -dijo suspirando Énguivuck-. Y lo peor es que tiene razón.

-¿Y el amuleto de la Emperatriz Infantil? -preguntó Axel-. ¿No crees que las esfinges lo respetarán? Al fin y al cabo, son también criaturas de Fantasía.

-Desde luego -opinó Énguivuck rascándose su cabecita del tamaño de una manzana-, pero para eso tendrían que verlo. Y no ven. Sin embargo, su mirada te alcanzará a ti. Tampoco estoy seguro de que las esfinges obedezcan a la Emperatriz Infantil. Quizá sean más importantes que ella. No sé, no sé. En cualquier caso, es dudoso.

-Entonces, ¿qué me aconsejas? -quiso saber Axel.

-Debes hacer lo que tengas que hacer -respondió el gnomo-. Esperar a que ellas decidan... sin saber por qué.

Axel asintió pensativo.

La pequeña Urgl salió de la cueva. Arrastraba un cubito con un líquido humeante y llevaba, bajo el otro brazo, un manojo de plantas secas. Mascullando para sí se dirigió hacia el dragón de la suerte, que seguía durmiendo inmóvil. Comenzó a trepar por él para cambiarle las compresas de las heridas. El gigantesco paciente sólo suspiró una vez satisfecho y se estiró, pero por lo demás no pareció haber notado la cura.

-Sería mejor que hicieras también algo útil -le dijo Urgl a Énguivuck al volver a la cocina-, en lugar de estar ahí diciendo bobadas.

-¡Estoy haciendo algo muy útil! -le gritó su marido-. Seguramente mucho más útil que tú, pero eso no puedes comprenderlo, ¡so boba!

Y, volviéndose a Axel, continuó:

-Sólo sabe pensar en cosas prácticas. Para los grandes conceptos no está dotada.  


El reloj de la torre dio las tres.

Si es que lo había notado, su padre debía de haber notado ahora, como muy tarde, que Roxas no había vuelto a casa. ¿Se estaría preocupando? Quizá saldría a buscarlo. Quizá habría avisado ya a la policía. Quizá transmitirían avisos por radio. Roxas sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago.

Y, si era así, ¿dónde lo buscarían? ¿En el colegio? ¿Quizá incluso en el desván?

¿Había cerrado la puerta al volver del retrete? No podía acordarse. Se puso en pie para verlo. Sí, la puerta estaba cerrada y el cerrojo puesto.

Fuera empezaba a oscurecer lentamente. La claridad que entraba por el tragaluz se iba haciendo imperceptiblemente más débil.

Para tranquilizarse, Roxas anduvo un rato de un lado a otro del desván. Al hacerlo, descubrió un montón de cosas que, en realidad, nada tenían que ver con el material escolar que allí había. Por ejemplo, un viejo y abollado gramófono de embudo... ¿Quién sabe cuándo y por quién había sido llevado allí? En un rincón había varios cuadros de marcos dorados, con arabescos, en los que casi no se veía más que algún rostro pálido y de mirada severa que se destacaba aquí o allá sobre un fondo oscuro. También había un candelabro de siete brazos, corroído por la herrumbre, en el que todavía quedaban restos de gruesas velas que habían formado largas lágrimas de cera.

Entonces Roxas se asustó, porque en un rincón oscuro se agitaba algo. Sólo al echar una segunda ojeada se dio cuenta de que había allí un gran espejo de medio cuerpo, en el que se había visto borrosamente reflejado a sí mismo. Se acercó más y se miró un rato. Realmente, no resultaba muy guapo con aquel cuerpo pequeño y escuchimizado y la cara pálida. Movió la cabeza lentamente y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No!

Luego volvió a su lecho de colchonetas. Ahora tenía que acercarse el libro a los ojos para poder leer.

**-¿Dónde estábamos? -preguntó Énguivuck.**

-En la Puerta del Gran Enigma -le recordó Axel.

-¡Exacto! Supongamos que has conseguido atravesarla. Entonces -y sólo entonces- aparecerá ante ti la segunda puerta. La Puerta del Espejo Mágico. Como ya te he dicho, no te puedo decir nada sobre ella que haya visto yo personalmente, sino lo que he podido sacar en limpio de los informes. Esa puerta está tanto abierta como cerrada. ¿Parece un disparate, no? Quizá sería mejor decir que no está cerrada ni abierta. Aunque resulta igual de disparatado. En pocas palabras: se trata de un gran espejo o de algo así, aunque no está hecho de cristal ni de metal. De qué, nadie ha podido decírmelo. En cualquier caso, cuando se está ante él, se ve uno a sí mismo... pero no como en un espejo corriente, desde luego. No se ve el exterior, sino el verdadero interior de uno, tal como en realidad es. Quien quiera atravesarlo tiene que -por decirlo así- penetrar en sí mismo.

-De todas formas -opinó Axel-, esa Puerta del Espejo Mágico me parece más fácil de atravesar que la primera.

-¡Error! -exclamó Énguivuck, empezando a andar otra vez excitado de un lado a otro-. ¡Craso error, amigo! He comprobado que precisamente los visitantes que se consideran especialmente intachables huyen gritando del monstruo que los mira irónicamente desde el espejo. A algunos tuvimos que tratarlos durante semanas antes de que estuvieran siquiera en condiciones de emprender el viaje de regreso.

-¡Tuvimos! -gruñó Urgl, que pasaba precisamente por delante con otro cubito-. Siempre nosotros. ¿A quién has tratado tú?

Énguivuck se limitó a apartarla con un gesto.

-Otros -siguió exponiendo- no habían visto al parecer nada más horrible, pero tuvieron el valor de pasar sin embargo. Para otros fue menos espantoso, pero todos tuvieron que vencerse a sí mismos. No se puede decir nada que valga para todos los casos. Para cada uno es diferente.

-Bueno -dijo Axel-, pero ¿por lo menos se puede atravesar ese espejo mágico?

-Se puede -confirmó el gnomo-, naturalmente que se puede. Si no, no habría puerta. Lógico, ¿no?

-También se la podría rodear -opinó Axel-. ¿O no?

-También -repitió Énguivuck-. ¡Evidentemente, se puede! Lo que pasa es que entonces no hay nada detrás. La tercera puerta sólo aparece cuando se ha atravesado la segunda. ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo!

-¿Y qué pasa con la tercera puerta?

-¡Ahí las cosas se ponen realmente difíciles! La Puerta sin Llave, efectivamente, está cerrada. Simplemente cerrada. ¡Y eso es todo! No tiene picaporte, ni pomo, ni ojo de cerradura, ¡nada! Mi teoría es que la única hoja de esa puerta, que cierra sin junturas, está hecha de selén fantásico. Seguramente sabes que no hay nada que pueda destruir, doblar o disolver el selén de Fantasia. Es absolutamente indestructible.

-Entonces, ¿no se puede entrar por esa puerta?

-¡Poco a poco, muchacho! Ha habido personas que han entrado y han hablado con Uyulala, ¿no? Por lo tanto, se puede abrir la puerta.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Escucha: el selén de Fantasía reacciona a nuestra voluntad. Es precisamente nuestra voluntad la que lo hace tan resistente. Cuanto más se quiere entrar, tanto más se cierra la  
puerta. Pero cuando alguien logra olvidar sus intenciones y no querer nada... La puerta se abre sola ante él.

Axel bajó la mirada y dijo en voz baja:

-Si eso es verdad... ¿cómo podré entrar yo? ¿Cómo podría no quererlo?

Enguivuck asintió suspirando.

-Ya te lo dije: la Puerta sin llave es la más dificil.

-Y si a pesar de todo lo lograse -prosiguió Axel-, ¿llegaría al Oráculo del Sur?

-Sí -dijo el gnomo.

-¿Y podría hablar con Uyulala?

-Sí -dijo el gnomo.

-¿Y quién o qué es Uyulala?

-Ni idea -dijo el gnomo, y sus ojos centellearon furiosos-. Ninguno de los que estuvieron con ella me lo ha querido decir. ¿Cómo puede uno acabar su obra científica si todos se rodean de un silencio misterioso, eh? Es para tirarse de los pelos... si se tienen. Si llegas hasta ella, Axel, ¿me lo dirás por fin? ¿Lo harás? Me muero de ganas de saberlo y nadie, nadie quiere ayudarme. Por favor, ¡prométeme que tú me lo dirás!

Axel se puso en pie y miró a la Puerta del Gran Enigma, que se alzaba a la clara luz de la luna.

-No puedo prometértelo, Énguivuck -dijo suavemente-, aunque me gustaría demostrarte mi agradecimiento. Pero si nadie te ha dicho quién o qué es Uyulala, debe de haber alguna razón para ello. Y antes de conocerla no puedo decidir si debe saberlo alguien que no haya estado allí personalmente.

-¡Entonces vete! -gritó el gnomo, despidiendo literalmente chispas por los ojos-. ¡Lo único que se cosecha es ingratitud! Uno dedica su vida entera a investigar un secreto de interés general. Pero nadie lo ayuda. ¡No hubiera debido ocuparme de ti!

Diciendo esto, se metió corriendo en la pequeña cueva, en cuyo interior se oyó el fuerte portazo de una puertecita.

Urgl pasó junto a Axel, se rió sofocadamente y dijo:

-No habla en serio, ese cabeza de chorlito. Lo que le pasa es que está otra vez terriblemente decepcionado por sus ridículas investigaciones. Le gustaría mucho ser quien resolviera el Gran Enigma. El famoso gnomo Énguivuck. ¡No se lo tomes a mal!

-No -dijo Axel-, dile por favor que le agradezco de todo corazón lo que ha hecho por mí. Y también a ti te doy las gracias. Si puedo le diré el secreto... en el caso de que vuelva.

-Entonces, ¿vas a dejarnos? -preguntó la vieja Urgi.

-Tengo que hacerlo -respondió Axel-, no puedo perder más tiempo. Iré ahora al Oráculo. ¡Adiós! Y, entretanto, ¡cuida de Fújur, el dragón de la suerte!

Se volvió y se dirigió a la Puerta del Gran Enigma.

Urgl vio su figura erguida, con el manto ondulante y el cabello rojo, desaparecer entre las rocas. Corrió tras él y gritó:

-¡Mucha suerte, Axel!

Pero no supo si él la había oído. Mientras volvía a su pequeña caverna, con sus andares de pato, refunfuñó para sí:

-La va a necesitar... Realmente, va a necesitar mucha suerte.

Axel se había acercado hasta unos cincuenta pasos de la puerta de roca. Era mucho más enorme de lo que se había imaginado desde lejos. Detrás estaba la llanura totalmente yerma, que no ofrecía a la vista ningún apoyo, de forma que la mirada se precipitaba como en el vacío. Delante de la puerta y entre las dos pilastras, Axel vio innumerables calaveras y esqueletos. Restos de los más diversos habitantes de Fantasia que habían intentado atravesar la puerta y se habían quedado petrificados para siempre por la mirada de las esfinges.

Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Axel se inmovilizara. Lo que lo detuvo fue el aspecto de las esfinges.

Axel había vivido mucho en su Gran Búsqueda, y había visto cosas magníficas y espantosas, pero hasta aquel momento no había sabido que ambas clases de cosas pueden unirse, que la belleza puede ser horrible.

La luz de la luna bañaba a aquellos dos seres colosales que, mientras Axel se dirigía lentamente hacia ellos, parecieron crecer hasta el infinito. Le parecía como si sus cabezas llegaran hasta la luna, y la expresión con que se miraban mutuamente parecía cambiar con cada paso que él daba. A través de sus altos cuerpos y, sobre todo, a través de sus rostros de rasgos humanos, corrían y palpitaban corrientes de una fuerza terrible y desconocida como si las esfinges no estuvieran simplemente allí, como está el mármol, sino que, a cada momento, estuvieran a punto de desaparecer y, al mismo tiempo, se crearan de nuevo a sí mismas. Y era como si, precisamente por eso, fueran mucho más reales que cualquier roca. Axel tuvo miedo.

No era tanto miedo al peligro que lo amenazaba; era un miedo que procedía de sí mismo. Apenas pensaba en que -en el caso de que lo alcanzase la mirada de las esfinges- se quedaría para siempre hechizado y paralizado. No, era el miedo a lo incomprensible, a lo desmesuradamente grandioso, a la realidad de lo prepotente lo que hacía sus piernas cada vez más pesadas, hasta que le pareció tenerlas de plomo frío y gris.

Sin embargo, siguió adelante. No miró más hacia arriba. Mantuvo la cabeza baja y anduvo muy lentamente, paso a paso, hacia la puerta de roca. Y el peso del miedo que quería clavarlo al suelo fue cada vez más poderoso. Sin embargo, Axel siguió adelante. No sabía si las esfinges tenían los ojos cerrados o no. No podía perder tiempo. Tenía que arriesgarse a que le permitieran la entrada o aquel fuera el fin de su Gran Búsqueda.

Y precisamente en el instante en que creía que toda su fuerza de voluntad no bastaría para impulsarlo a dar otro paso más, oyó el eco de ese paso en el interior de la puerta de roca. Y al mismo tiempo todo su miedo lo abandonó, tan total y absolutamente que se dio cuenta de que, a partir de entonces, nunca más tendría miedo, pasase lo que pasase.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que tenía la Puerta del Gran Enigma a sus espaldas. Las esfinges lo habían dejado pasar. Delante de él, a una distancia de unos veinte pasos, estaba ahora, donde antes sólo se había visto la llanura vacía y sin fin, la Puerta del Espejo Mágico. Era grande y redonda como una segunda media luna (porque la verdadera seguía estando alta en el cielo) y brillaba como plata pulida. Resultaba difícil creer que pudiera pasarse precisamente a través de aquella superficie de metal, pero Axel no titubeó un segundo. Contaba con que, como había descrito Énguivuck, se le aparecería en el espejo alguna imagen espantosa de sí mismo, pero aquello -al haber dejado atrás todo miedo- le parecía sin importancia.

No obstante, en lugar de una imagen aterradora vio algo con lo que no había contado en absoluto y que tampoco pudo comprender. Vio a un muchacho pequeño de pálido rostro -algo más joven que él- que, con las piernas cruzadas, se sentaba en un lecho de colchonetas y leía un libro. Estaba envuelto en unas mantas grises y desgarradas. Los ojos del muchacho eran grandes, azules y parecían muy tristes. Detrás de él se divisaban algunos animales inmóviles a la luz del crepúsculo -un águila, una lechuza y un zorro- y un poco más lejos relucía algo que parecía un esqueleto blanco. No podía saberse con exactitud.

Roxas tuvo un sobresalto al comprender lo que acababa de leer. ¡Era él! La descripción coincidía en todos los detalles. El libro empezó a temblarle en las manos. ¡Decididamente, la cosa estaba yendo demasiado lejos! No era posible que en un libro impreso pudiera decirse algo que sólo se refería a aquel momento y a él. Cualquier otro leería lo mismo al llegar a ese lugar del libro. No podía ser más que una casualidad increíble. Aunque, sin duda, era una casualidad extrañísima. Y los ojos verdes de Axel se le habían clavado en la mente.

-Roxas -se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta-, estás como una cabra. ¡Haz el favor de dominarte!

Había intentado hablar en el tono más firme posible, pero su voz temblaba un poco, porque no estaba totalmente convencido de que fuera sólo casualidad.

«Imagínate», pensó, «lo que ocurriría si en Fantasia supieran realmente algo de ti. Sería fabuloso.»

Pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. 

**Sólo una pequeña sonrisa de asombro se dibujó en los labios de Axel al entrar en la imagen del espejo... Estaba un poco asombrado de que le resultara tan fácil lo que a otros les había parecido insuperable. Sin embargo, mientras entraba sintió un extraño y cosquilleante estremecimiento. Y no sospechó lo que en realidad le había ocurrido.**

En efecto, cuando estuvo al otro lado de la Puerta del Espejo Mágico, había perdido todo recuerdo de sí mismo, de su vida anterior, de sus objetivos y sus intenciones. No sabía ya nada de la Gran Búsqueda que lo había llevado hasta allí y ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre. Era como un niño recién nacido.

Delante de él, a una distancia de unos pasos, vio la Puerta sin Llave, pero Axel no se acordaba de ese nombre ni de que había tenido la intención de atravesarla para llegar al Oráculo del Sur. No sabía en absoluto lo que quería o tenía que hacer, ni por qué estaba allí. Se sentía ligero y muy alegre, y se reía sin motivo, de simple contento.

La puerta que vio ante sí era pequeña y baja como un portillo, y se alzaba aislada -sin muros que la rodeasen- sobre la superficie yerma. Y la hoja de aquella puerta estaba  
cerrada.

Axel la contempló durante un buen rato. Parecía estar hecha de un material que brillaba como el cobre. Era bonita, pero Axel perdió el interés al cabo de un tiempo. Rodeó la puerta y la contempló por detrás, pero su aspecto no se diferenciaba del que tenía por delante. Tampoco tenía picaporte, ni pomo, ni agujero de cerradura. Evidentemente, la puerta no estaba hecha para ser abierta, ni tenía sentido hacerio, ya que no conducía a ninguna parte y se limitaba a estar allí. Porque detrás de la puerta sólo estaba la llanura extensa, pelada y totalmente vacía.

Axel tuvo ganas de irse. Se volvió, fue hacia la redonda Puerta del Espejo Mágico y contempló su parte trasera durante algún tiempo, sin comprender lo que significaba. Decidió marcharse.

-¡No, no! ¡No te marches! -dijo Roxas en voz alta-. Vuelve, Axel. ¡Tienes que atravesar la Puerta sin Llave! 

**Sin embargo, luego se volvió otra vez hacia la Puerta sin Llave. Quería mirar otra vez aquel resplandor cobrizo. De manera que se situó ante la puerta, se inclinó a izquierda y derecha y disfrutó. Acarició suavemente el extraño material. Parecía caliente y hasta vivo al tacto. Y la puerta se abrió parcialmente.**

Axel metió la cabeza y vio algo que antes, al rodear la puerta, no había visto al otro lado. Sacó la cabeza y miró al otro lado de la puerta: sólo la llanura desnuda. Miró otra vez por la abertura y vio un largo corredor, formado por innumerables columnas poderosas. Y detrás había escalones y otras columnas y terrazas, y más escaleras y todo un bosque de columnas. Sin embargo, ninguna de aquellas columnas soportaba nada. Porque encima podía verse el cielo nocturno.

Axel atravesó la puerta y miró a su alrededor extrañado. Detrás de él, la puerta se cerró.

El reloj de la torre dio las cuatro.

La turbia luz del día que entraba por el tragaluz había ido desapareciendo. Sencillamente, estaba demasiado oscuro para seguir leyendo. Roxas sólo había podido descifrar la última página con esfuerzo. Dejó el libro a un lado.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Sin embargo, era seguro que en el desván había luz eléctrica. Roxas se dirigió a tientas hacia la puerta, en la semioscuridad, y tanteó la pared. No pudo encontrar ningún interruptor. Tampoco al otro lado había ninguno.

Roxas sacó una caja de cerillas del bolsillo del pantalón (siempre llevaba, porque le gustaba hacer pequeñas hogueras), pero estaban húmedas y sólo la cuarta encendió. Al débil resplandor de la llamita, buscó un interruptor, pero no lo había.

Con aquello no había contado. Ante la idea de que tendría que estar allí toda la tarde y toda la noche en una oscuridad total, sintió frío del susto. Ya no era un niño pequeño y, en su casa o en cualquier otro lugar conocido, no tenía miedo de la oscuridad, pero allí arriba, en aquel enorme desván con todas aquellas cosas extrañas, era muy distinto.

La cerilla le quemó los dedos y la tiró.

Durante un rato se quedó así, escuchando. La lluvia había cesado y sólo tamborileaba aún, muy suavemente, en el gran tejado de chapa.

Entonces recordó el oxidado candelabro de siete brazos que había descubierto entre los trastos. Se dirigió tanteando hacia aquel lugar, lo encontró y lo arrastró hasta sus colchonetas.

Encendió las mechas de los gruesos pedazos de vela -los siete- e inmediatamente se difundió una luz dorada. Las llamas chisporroteaban suavemente y temblaban a veces en la corriente de aire.

Roxas respiró otra vez y volvió a coger el libro.


	8. La voz del silencio

**VII: LA VOZ DEL SILENCIO**

Gozosamente se adentró Axel en el bosque de columnas que, a la clara luz de la luna, arrojaban sus sombras negras. Un silencio profundo lo rodeó y apenas oía el sonido de sus propios pies descalzos. Ya no sabía quién era ni cómo se llamaba, cómo había llegado hasta allí ni qué buscaba. Estaba lleno de asombro, pero no sentía preocupación alguna.

El suelo estaba cubierto por todas partes de mosaicos, con adornos enigmáticamente intrincados o misteriosas escenas y dibujos. Axel anduvo por él, subió anchas escaleras, llegó a amplias terrazas, bajó otra vez escaleras y recorrió una larga avenida de columnas de piedra. Las contempló una tras otra y le gustó que cada una estuviera decorada de una forma distinta y cubierta de distintos signos. De esa forma se fue alejando cada vez más de la Puerta sin Llave.

Después de haber andado así quién sabe cuánto tiempo, percibió finalmente a lo lejos un sonido flotante y se quedó inmóvil escuchándolo. El sonido se acercó: era una voz que cantaba, muy bella y argentina y alta como la de un niño, pero que sonaba infinitamente triste e incluso parecía a veces sollozar. Aquella canción lastimera corría entre las columnas, veloz como una ráfaga de viento, se inmovilizaba luego en cualquier lugar, subía y bajaba, se aproximaba y se iba, y a Axel le parecía como si describiera amplios círculos. No se movió y aguardó.

Poco a poco, los círculos que la voz trazaba en torno a Axel se hicieron más pequeños y él pudo comprender las palabras de la canción:

_**«Todo una vez solamente acontece  
y una vez sí deberá suceder.  
Lejos, allí donde el campo florece,  
debo morir y desaparecer...»**_**  
Axel se volvió, siguiendo a la voz que se agitaba inquieta entre columnas, pero no pudo ver a nadie.**

-¿Quién eres? -gritó.

Y, como un eco, la voz volvió:

-¿Quién eres?

Axel reflexionó.

-¿Quién soy? -murmuró-. No podría decirlo. Me parece que alguna vez sí que lo he sabido. Pero, ¿es tan importante?

La voz cantarina respondió:

_**«Si quieres hablarme en secreto,  
recita un poema completo.  
Aquello que no escucho en verso  
lo entiendo de un modo diverso...»**_****

Axel no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer rimas ni versos, y le pareció que la conversación iba a resultar un tanto difícil si la voz sólo podía entender lo que rimaba. Tuvo que cavilar un rato antes de producir esto:

«En verso, si lo prefieres,  
quisiera saber quién eres.»

E inmediatamente la voz respondió:

_**«¿Quieres saber quién es quien?  
Yo te comprendo muy bien.»**_****

Y luego cantó, desde otra dirección distinta:

_**«Gracias amigo, cuyo esfuerzo presencio.  
Bienvenido seas del modo más serio.  
Yo soy Uyulala, la voz del silencio,  
voz del Palacio del Profundo Misterio.»**_****

Axel se dio cuenta de que la voz sonaba unas veces más fuerte y otras más débil, pero sin cesar nunca por completo. Hasta cuando no cantaba o cuando hablaba él, flotaba siempre a su alrededor, en un tono constante.

Como el sonido se iba alejando lentamente, Axel corrió detrás y preguntó:

«Dime, Uyulala, ¿me oyes todavía?  
No puedo verte y bien me gustaría.»

La voz le susurró al oído al pasar:

_**«Nunca ha ocurrido  
que alguien me viera.  
Soy un latido  
siempre a la espera.»**_****

-Entonces, ¿eres invisible? -preguntó Axel. Sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta, recordó que tenía que preguntar en verso y dijo:

«¿Así que eres invisible?  
¿O eres también insensible?»

Se oyó un pequeño tintineo, que podía ser una risa o un sollozo, y la voz cantó:

_**«Sí y no y cara y cruz,  
según y cómo se mire.  
Nunca aparezco a la luz  
para que nadie se admire.  
Mi cuerpo es acento y tono  
pero solamente audible,  
y esta voz con que razono  
es mi único ser posible.»**_****

Axel se maravilló y avanzó cada vez más por el bosque de columnas, siguiendo a la voz. Al cabo de un rato tenía preparada otra pregunta:

«No sé si te entiendo bien.  
Tu figura, ¿es sólo ruido?  
Y, cuando cesa el sonido,  
¿entonces ya no eres quién?»

Y oyó la respuesta, otra vez muy cercana:

_**«Cuando la canción acabe,  
a mí me sucederá  
lo que todo el mundo sabe  
que un día le pasará.  
Así son las cosas, hijo,  
aquí acaba el acertijo.  
¡Muy pronto me ocurrirá!»**_****

Otra vez se oyó aquel sollozo y Axel, que no entendía por qué lloraba Uyulala, se apresuró a preguntar:

«¿Por qué estás tan triste? Te tengo cariño.  
Eres aún muy joven. Tienes voz de niño.»

Y otra vez resonó como un eco:

_**«Pronto me iré con el viento.  
Soy sólo una voz que gime.  
El tiempo dura un momento,  
de modo que dime, dime:  
quiero saber qué te optime.»**_****

La voz se había extinguido en algún lugar entre las columnas y Axel, que no podía oírla ya, volvió la cabeza hacia todos los lados. Durante corto tiempo reinó el silencio y luego la voz se acercó otra vez rápidamente desde lejos, sonando casi impaciente:

_**«Uyulala es respuesta. ¡Debes preguntarle!  
Si no se lo preguntas, ¿cómo reprocharle?»**_****

Axel gritó:

«Uyulala, escucha, quisiera entenderlo:  
¿Por qué tienes pronto que dejar de serlo?»

Y la voz cantó:

_**«La Emperatriz está enferma  
y con ella el reino fantásico.  
La noche traga al que duerma  
y también lo que me es más básico.  
Iremos a Nuncajamás  
como nunca hubiéramos ido.  
Ella tiene otro nombre más  
y con él volverá su sentido.»**_****

Axel respondió:

«Responde, Uyulala: ¿cómo salvaré su vida?  
¿Cómo daré un nombre a la Emperatriz dormida?»

Y la voz continuó:

_**«Oye atento la palabra mía  
aunque tú no la entiendas ahora.  
Guárdala a partir de este día  
y prosigue tu ruta en buen hora.  
Al llegar el momento adecuado,  
búscala por el mar olvidado,  
muéstrala como es, como suena,  
otra vez a la luz y a los vientos.  
Sólo tú, con palabra serena,  
lograrás aliviar sus tormentos.»**_****

Durante un rato sólo se oyó un lastimoso sonido sin palabras y luego, de pronto, la voz sonó muy cerca de como si le hablase al oído:

_**«¿Quién os dará nuevo nombre  
Emperatriz Infantil?  
Ni tú, ni yo, aunque te asombre,  
ni los elfos, ni otros mil.  
Nadie os librará del mal  
y nadie podrá sanaros.  
Somos un cuento trivial,  
personajes poco claros.  
Sueños de amor y cariño,  
hemos de ser siempre iguales,  
sabio o rey, o viejo o niño,  
no nos valdrán como tales.  
Pero, lejos de esta tierra,  
existe un mundo exterior,  
y allí, casi siempre en guerra,  
habita un ser superior.  
Los hijos de Adán se llaman  
los habitantes terrestres,  
las hijas de Eva reclaman  
que lo que sabes demuestres.  
Todos tienen desde antiguo  
la facultad de nombrar,  
y a la reina, lo atestiguo,  
siempre lograron curar.  
Le dieron nombres magníficos,  
pero eso fue en otra era.  
Los hombres son muy científicos,  
pero se han quedado fuera.  
Hoy día se han olvidado  
de que somos realidad,  
mas ¡si hubiera un esforzado  
que quisiera de verdad!  
¡Si creyera sólo uno  
y escuchara el llamamiento!  
Si no podemos, ninguno,  
ellos pueden al momento.  
Pero ese mundo es su mundo  
y allí no podemos ir...  
¿Recordarás, muy profundo,  
lo que acabo de decir?»**_****

-Sí, sí -dijo Axel confuso. Se esforzaba cuanto podía por grabar en su memoria lo que escuchaba, pero no sabía para qué y, por eso, no comprendía de qué hablaba la voz. Sólo se daba cuenta de que era importante, muy importante, pero el canturreo y el esfuerzo por oír y decirlo todo en verso le daban sueño. Murmuró:

«¡Quiero hacerlo! Y lo diré sin tropiezo,  
pero contesta, Uyulala, ¿cuándo empiezo?»

Y la voz respondió:

_**«Eso debes resolverlo,  
puesto que ahora ya sabes.  
Y por eso, para hacerlo,  
lo mejor será que acabes.»**_****

Medio dormido ya, preguntó Axel:

«¿A dónde vas?  
¿No volverás?»

Ahora había otra vez aquella especie de sollozo en la voz, que se alejaba cada vez más mientras cantaba:

_**«La Nada llegando está  
y los oráculos callan.  
La voz enmudece ya  
y sus sonidos estallan.  
De todos los que vinieron  
hasta este bosque de piedra  
y esos sonidos oyeron,  
serás tú el que no se arredra.  
Quizá puedas conseguir  
lo que nadie ha conseguido  
pero, si quieres seguir,  
¡recuerda el canto dormido!»**_****

Y luego, desde una distancia cada vez mayor, Axel escuchó otra vez las palabras:

_**«Todo una vez solamente acontece  
y una vez sí deberá suceder.  
Lejos, allí donde el campo florece,  
debo morir y desaparecer.»**_****

Y eso fue lo último que oyó.

Se sentó junto a una columna, apoyó la espalda en ella, miró al cielo nocturno e intentó comprender lo que había oído. El silencio lo rodeó como un manto blanco y pesado, y Axel se durmió.

Al despertar, estaba envuelto en el crepúsculo matutino. Yacía de espaldas mirando al cielo. Las últimas estrellas palidecían. La voz de Uyulala resonaba en su recuerdo. Y, al mismo tiempo, recordó todo lo que hasta entonces le había pasado y cuál era la finalidad de la Gran Búsqueda.

Así pues, ahora sabía lo que había que hacer. Sólo una criatura humana del mundo situado más allá de las fronteras de Fantasia podría dar un nuevo nombre a la Emperatriz Infantil. ¡Tenía que encontrar a una criatura humana y llevarla hasta la Emperatriz!

Se puso en pie de un salto.  


«Huy», pensó Roxas, «con cuánto gusto los ayudaría... A ella y también a Axel. Me inventaría algún nombre especialmente bonito. ¡Si supiera cómo llegar hasta Axel! Iría enseguida. ¡Qué cara pondría si yo apareciera de pronto! Sin embargo, no puede ser... ¿O quizá sí?»

Y entonces dijo en voz baja:

-Si hay alguna forma de llegar hasta vosotros, decídmelo. ¡Iré sin dudarlo, Axel! Ya verás. 

**Cuando Axel miró a su alrededor, vio que el bosque de columnas, con todas sus escaleras y terrazas, había desaparecido. A su alrededor sólo estaba aquella llanura totalmente pelada que había visto detrás de las tres puertas mágicas, antes de atravesarlas. Pero ahora no estaba allí, ni tampoco la Puerta sin Llave ni la Puerta del Espejo Mágico.**

Se puso en pie y miró en todas direcciones. Y entonces descubrió que, en medio de la llanura, no muy lejos de él, se había formado un lugar como el que había tenido una vez ante los ojos en el Bosque de Haule. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba mucho más cerca de él. Axel se volvió y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, tan aprisa como pudo.

Sólo después de una larga huida descubrió a lo lejos, en el horizonte, una diminuta elevación que podía ser quizá el terreno montañoso formado por losas de piedra de color  
herrumbre, en donde se encontraba la Puerta del Gran Enigma.

Se dirigió hacia allí, pero tuvo que andar mucho hasta acercarse lo suficiente para poder distinguir detalles. Y entonces tuvo muchas dudas. Era verdad que había algo que se parecía al paisaje de losas de piedra, pero no pudo descubrir puerta alguna. Y las losas de piedra no eran ya rojizas, sino grises y descoloridas.

Sólo cuando hubo andado otra vez mucho tiempo vio que, entre las rocas, había efectivamente una hendidura que parecía la parte inferior de una puerta, pero sobre ella no había ya ningún arco. ¿Qué había pasado?

La respuesta sólo la tuvo muchas horas después, cuando llegó por fin al lugar. El gigantesco arco de piedra se había derrumbado... ¡y las esfinges habían desaparecido!

Axel se abrió camino entre los escombros y trepó luego a una pirámide de roca, buscando el lugar donde debían de estar los dos colonos y el dragón de la suerte. ¿O quizá habían huido entretanto de la Nada?

Entonces vio que, detrás del parapeto de roca del observatorio de Énguivuck, se agitaba una diminuta bandera. Axel hizo señales con ambos brazos y gritó, haciendo bocina con las manos:

-¡Eh! ¿Estáis ahí?

Apenas se había apagado su voz, se levantó de la quebrada donde estaba la cueva de los Dos Colonos un dragón de la suerte blanco con brillos de madreperla: Fújur.

Con movimientos sinuosos, elegantes y pausados, vino por los aires, volando traviesamente alguna vez de espaldas y describiendo virajes con la velocidad del relámpago, de forma que parecía una ondulante llama blanca, y luego aterrizó ante la pirámide de piedra sobre la que estaba Axel. Se apoyó en las patas delanteras y era tan alto que su cabeza, sobre el levantado cuello, quedaba por encima de Axel. El dragón hizo girar sus globos oculares de color rubí, sacó complacido la lengua de sus fauces totalmente abiertas y retumbó con su voz de bronce:

-¡Axel, mi amigo y señor! ¡Qué bien que hayas vuelto por fin! Casi habíamos perdido la esperanza... Es decir, los Dos Colonos, ¡yo no!

-Yo también me alegro de verte -respondió Axel- pero, ¿qué ha pasado esta noche?

-¿Esta noche? -exclamó Fújur-. ¿Crees que sólo ha sido una noche? ¡Te vas a asombrar! ¡Sube, te llevaré!

Axel se subió a las espaldas del poderoso animal. Era la primera vez que cabalgaba sobre un dragón de la suerte. Y aunque había montado ya caballos salvajes y no era miedoso, en los primeros momentos de aquella breve cabalgada por los aires casi perdió la vista y el oído. Se aferró a la revoloteante melena de Fújur, hasta que éste se rió atronadoramente y gritó:

-¡Desde ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte, Axel!

-¡En cualquier caso -gritó Axel intentando respirar-, me da la impresión de que otra vez estás completamente bien!

-Casi -respondió el dragón-, ¡no del todo aún!

Y aterrizaron delante de la caverna de los Dos Colonos. Énguivuck y Urgl estaban uno junto a otro a la entrada y los esperaban.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? -parloteó inmediatamente Énguivuck-. ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! ¿Qué pasa con las puertas? ¿Quién o qué es Uyulala?

-¡De eso nada! -lo hizo callar Urgl-. Ante todo tiene que comer y beber. No he estado cocinando y amasando para divertirme. ¡Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para tu tonta curiosidad!

Axel había bajado de las espaldas del dragón y saludó a la pareja de gnomos. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, que otra vez estaba cubierta con toda clase de alimentos sabrosos y una pequeña jarrita de tisana humeante.

El reloj de la torre dio las cinco. Roxas pensó melancólicamente en las dos tabletas de chocolate con nueces que guardaba en casa en la mesilla de noche por si alguna vez tenía hambre. Si hubiera sospechado que nunca volvería, se las hubiera traído como última reserva. Pero ahora no había nada que hacer. ¡Mejor era no pensar en ello! 

**Fújur se echó en el pequeño valle de rocas, de forma que su poderosa cabeza quedaba junto a Axel y podía escucharlo todo.**

-¡Figuraos! -exclamó-. ¡Mi amigo y señor cree que sólo ha estado fuera una noche!

-¿Y no es así? -preguntó Axel.

-¡Han sido siete días y siete noches! -dijo Fújur-. ¡Mira! Mis heridas están ya casi cerradas.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Axel de que también su propia herida estaba curada. La compresa de hierbas se había caído. Se asombró:

-¿Cómo es posible? He atravesado las tres puertas mágicas, he hablado con Uyulala y me he dormido... pero no es posible que haya dormido tanto tiempo.

-El tiempo y el espacio -dijo Énguivuck- deben de ser ahí dentro un poco distintos. Sin embargo, nadie ha estado nunca con el Oráculo tanto tiempo como tú. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Habla de una vez!

-Primero me gustaría saber qué ha pasado aquí -respondió Axel.

-Ya lo ves -dijo Énguivuck-: todos los colores han desaparecido, todo se vuelve cada vez más irreal y la Puerta del Gran Enigma ya no está ahí. Parece como si también aquí hubiera comenzado la aniquilación.

-¿Y las esfinges? -quiso saber Axel-. ¿A dónde han ido? ¿Se han escapado? ¿Las habéis visto?

-No hemos visto nada -refunfuñó Énguivuck-. Tenía la esperanza de que tú pudieras decirnos algo sobre eso. El arco de piedra se derrumbó de pronto, pero ninguno de nosotros oyó ni vio nada. Hasta fui allí y busqué entre los escombros. ¿Y sabes lo que descubrí? Los trozos rotos son viejísimos y están cubiertos de musgo gris, como si estuvieran así desde hace cien años, como si nunca hubiera existido esa Puerta del Gran Enigma.

-Y, sin embargo, estaba ahí -dijo Axel en voz baja-, porque yo la atravesé, y también la Puerta del Espejo Mágico y, por último, la Puerta sin Llave.

Y entonces contó lo que le había ocurrido. Se acordaba sin esfuerzo de todos los detalles.

Énguivuck, que al principio pedía siempre datos más concretos con preguntas insistentes, se fue quedando cada vez más callado durante el relato. Y cuando Axel, finalmente, repitió casi palabra por palabra lo que le había revelado Uyulala, Énguivuck guardó un silencio total. Su rostro arrugado y diminuto tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza.

-Ahora ya conoces el secreto -terminó Axel-. ¿Querías saberlo sin falta, no? Uyulala es un ser que consiste sólo en una voz. Su figura es sólo audible. Está donde se le oye.

Énguivuck, se quedó callado un rato y luego exclamó con voz ronca:

-Estaba, quieres decir.

-Es verdad -respondió Axel-. Según sus propias palabras, soy el último a quien hablará.

Por las mejillas arrugadas de Énguivuck corrieron dos lagrimitas.

-¡Todo inútil! -graznó-. El trabajo de toda mi vida, mis investigaciones, mis observaciones de años... ¡Todo inútil! Por fin me traen la última piedra para mi edificio científico, podría acabarlo por fin, podría escribir por fin su último capítulo... y precisamente ahora no sirve ya para nada, es totalmente superfluo, no vale un pimiento, no importa un pepino y no le interesa a nadie, porque el tema de que trata no existe ya. ¡Adiós muy buenas, apaga y vámonos!

Lo estremeció un sollozo, que sonó como un ataque de tos. La vieja Urgl lo miró compadeciéndolo, le acarició la calva cabecita y refunfuñó:

-¡Pobrecito Énguivuck! ¡Pobrecito Énguivuck! ¡No te desanimes! Ya encontraremos otra cosa.

-¡Mujer! -resopló Énguivuck con ojos centelleantes-. ¡Lo que tienes ante ti no es ningún pobrecito Énguivuck, sino un personaje trágico!

Y, lo mismo que en otra ocasión, se metió corriendo en la cueva y se oyó el portazo de una puertecita. Urgl movió la cabeza suspirando y murmuró:

-No lo dice con mala intención. Es buena persona pero, por desgracia, está completamente chiflado.

Cuando terminó la comida, Urgl se puso en pie y dijo:

-Voy a empaquetar nuestras cuatro cosas. No es mucho lo que nos podemos llevar, pero un poco de aquí y otro de allá... Sí, tengo que hacerlo ahora.

-¿Vais a marcharos de aquí? -preguntó Axel.

Urgl asintió con tristeza:

-No podemos hacer otra cosa. Donde la aniquilación se extiende no crece ya nada. Y, a nuestra edad, no hay razón para quedarse. Tenemos que ver qué pasa. En algún lugar podremos vivir. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Yo tengo que hacer lo que ha dicho Uyulala -respondió Axel-. Tengo que tratar de encontrar a una criatura humana y llevársela a la Emperatriz Infantil, para que ella reciba un nuevo nombre.

-¿Y dónde vas a encontrar a esa criatura humana? -preguntó Urgl.

-Yo mismo no lo sé -dijo Axel-. Desde luego, más allá de las fronteras de Fantasia.

-La encontraremos -se oyó decir a la voz de campana de Fújur-. Yo te llevaré. Ya verás: ¡tendremos suerte!

-Bueno -refunfuñó Urgl-, entonces, ¡marchaos!

-Podríamos llevaros un trecho... -propuso Axel.

-¡Sólo me faltaba eso! -respondió Urgl-. Nunca iré a zascandilear por los aires. Los gnomos como es debido se quedan en tierra. Además, no debéis entreteneros con nosotros: tenéis algo que hacer que es más importante... para todos.

-Sin embargo, me gustaría poder demostraros mi agradecimiento -dijo Axel.

-Para eso -rezongó Urgl-, ¡lo mejor que puedes hacer es no perder más tiempo en pamplinas y marcharte enseguida!

-Tiene razón -opinó Fújur-. ¡Vamos, Axel!

Axel se subió a las espaldas del dragón de la suerte. Se volvió una vez más hacia la pequeña y vieja Urg1 y gritó:

-¡Adiós!

Pero ella estaba ya en la caverna empaquetando cosas. Cuando volvió a aparecer unas horas más tarde con Énguivuck, cada uno de ellos llevaba a la espalda un cesto lleno, y los dos estaban otra vez peleándose con ahínco. Así se fueron, tambaleándose sobre sus piernecitas torcidas, sin volver la cabeza ni una sola vez.

Por lo demás, Énguivuck se hizo luego muy famoso, incluso el más famoso de los gnomos de su familia, pero no por sus investigaciones científicas. Sin embargo, ésa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

Al mismo tiempo que los Dos Colonos se ponían en camino, Axel, sobre las espaldas de Fújur, surcaba ya los aires lejos, muy lejos, por los cielos de Fantasia.  


Roxas miró involuntariamente a la claraboya y se imaginó lo que ocurriría si allí arriba en el cielo, ya casi completamente oscuro, viera de repente al dragón de la suerte acercarse como una llama blanca y ondulante... ¡Si los dos vinieran a buscarlo!

-¡Eso -suspiró- no estaría nada mal!

El podría ayudarlos... Y ellos a él. Sería la salvación de todos.


	9. En el país de la gentuza

**VIII: EN EL PAIS DE LA GENTUZA**

Hacia el cielo volaba Axel. Su manto rojo se agitaba tras él, ondulando fuertemente. Su maraña de cabello rojizo se agitaba al viento. Fújur, el dragón blanco de la suerte, se deslizaba con movimientos sinuosos, lentos y regulares, entre la niebla y los jirones de nubes.

Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya viajando? Días y noches, y más días... Axel ya no sabía cuánto tiempo. El dragón podía volar también dormido, lejos, cada vez mas lejos, y Axel dormitaba de cuando en cuando, agarrado a su blanca melena. Pero era sólo un sueño ligero e inquieto. Y por eso su vela se convertía también, poco a poco, en un sueño en el que nada era definido.

Abajo, en lo profundo, pasaban montañas vagas, países y mares, islas y ríos... Axel no les prestaba ya atención y tampoco acicateaba a su cabalgadura como había hecho en los primeros tiempos, cuando se marcharon del Oráculo del Sur. Al principio se había sentido impaciente porque había creído que, sobre las espaldas de un dragón de la suerte, no sería demasiado difícil llegar a las fronteras de Fantasía y, más allá de esas fronteras, al Mundo Exterior, donde viven las criaturas humanas.

No sabía lo grande que era Fantasía.

Ahora luchaba contra aquel cansancio de piedra que quería dominarlo. Sus ojos verdes, normalmente tan agudos como los de un aguilucho, no miraban ya a lo lejos. De vez en cuando hacía acopio de toda su voluntad, se enderezaba en su asiento y oteaba en derredor, pero pronto se ensimismaba otra vez, mirando sólo, ante sí, el cuerpo largo y flexible del dragón, cuyas escamas de color madreperla brillaban rosadas y blancas. También Fújur estaba agotado. Hasta sus fuerzas, que habían parecido inmensas, se iban acabando poco a poco.

Más de una vez, en aquel largo vuelo, habían visto debajo, en el paisaje, aquellos lugares en que la Nada se extendía y que no se podían mirar sin tener la sensación de haberse quedado ciego. Muchos de esos lugares, vistos desde tanta altura, parecían aún relativamente pequeños, pero había ya otros que eran tan grandes como países enteros y se extendían hasta el lejano horizonte. El espanto se había apoderado del dragón de la suene y de su jinete, y se habían desviado, volando en otra dirección, para no tener que contemplar aquel horror. Sin embargo, una cosa rara es que el horror pierde su espanto cuando se repite mucho. Y, como los lugares de aniquilación no disminuían sino que eran cada vez más numerosos, Fújur y Axel se habían acostumbrado poco a poco a ellos... o, más bien, les había entrado una especie de indiferencia. Apenas les prestaban ya atención.

Llevaban sin hablar mucho tiempo, cuando Fújur hizo resonar de pronto su voz de bronce:

-Axel, mi joven señor, ¿estás dormido?

-No -dijo Axel, aunque realmente había estado sumido en un sueño intranquilo-, ¿qué pasa, Fújur?

-Me pregunto si no sería mas sensato volver.

-¿Volver? ¿A dónde?

-A la Torre de Marfil. A la Emperatriz Infantil.

-¿Quiéres decir volver con las manos vacías?

-Bueno, yo no lo llamaría así, Axel. ¿Cuál era tu misión?

-Tenía que descubrir la causa de la enfermedad que sufre la Emperatriz Infantil y el remedio para ella.

-Pero no tenías la misión -replicó Fújur- de llevar tú ese remedio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que quizá estemos cometiendo un gran error al intentar trasponer las fronteras de Fantasía para encontrar a una criatura humana.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres ir a parar, Fújur. Explícate mejor.

-La Emperatriz Infantil está mortalmente enferma -dijo el dragón-, porque necesita un nuevo nombre. Eso fue lo que te reveló la Vetusta Morla. Pero ese nombre sólo se lo pueden dar las criaturas humanas del Mundo Exterior. Eso fue lo que te dijo Uyulala. Con eso has cumplido tu misión y me parece que tendrías que comunicárselo rápidamente a la Emperatriz Infantil.

-Pero, ¿de qué le servirá que le diga todo eso -exclamó Axel- si no le llevo al mismo tiempo a una criatura humana que la pueda salvar?

-Eso no puedes saberlo -repondió Fújur-. Ella es mucho más poderosa que tú y que yo. Quizá le sería más fácil llamar a una criatura humana. Quizá tenga medios y caminos totalmente desconocidos para ti y para mí, y para todos los seres de Fantasía. Pero, para eso, tendría que saber precisamente lo que tú sabes. Suponte que fuera así. Entonces no sólo sería totalmente absurdo que intentáramos buscar por nuestra cuenta a una criatura humana para llevársela, sino que podría ocurrir incluso que, entretanto, la Emperatriz muriera, por no volver nosotros a tiempo.

Axel guardó silencio. Lo que había dicho el dragón era cierto sin duda. Podía ser que fuera así, y también podía ser que no. Era muy posible que, si volvía ahora con su mensaje, ella le dijera: -¿Y de qué me sirve todo eso? Si me hubieras traído a un salvador, me hubiera puesto buena. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde para enviarte otra vez.

Axel no sabía qué hacer. Y estaba cansado, demasiado cansado para tomar decisiones.

-¿Sabes Fújur? -dijo en voz baja, pero el dragón lo oyó muy bien-. Quizá tengas razón y quizá no. Vamos a volar un poco más. Si no encontramos ninguna frontera, volveremos.

-¿A qué llamas tú un poco más? -preguntó el dragón.

-A unas horas... -murmuró Axel-. Bueno, a una hora más.

Pero aquella hora fue una hora de más.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que, en el norte, el cielo se había ennegrecido de nubes. Al oeste, donde estaba el sol, se había puesto incandescente y unas líneas de mal agüero cubrían el horizonte como algas sanguinolentas. Al este se estaba formando, como un manto de plomo gris, una tormenta ante la que los jirones de nubes parecían de tinta azul descolorida. Y desde el sur venía una polvareda de color azufre, que se estremecía y centelleaba de relámpagos.

-Parece -dijo Fújur- que vamos a tener mal tiempo.

Axel miró a todos lados.

-Sí -dijo-, es preocupante. Pero de todas formas tenemos que seguir.

-Sería más sensato que buscáramos refugio -contestó Fújur-. Si es lo que me figuro, no a va ser ninguna broma.

-¿Y qué es lo que te figuras?

-Que son los cuatro gigantes de los vientos que otra vez quieren pelea -explicó Fújur-. Casi siempre disputan entre sí sobre cuál es el más fuerte y debe reinar sobre los otros. Para ellos es una especie de juego, porque no les pasa nada. Pero, ¡ay del que se ve mezclado en el encuentro! Por lo general no queda mucho de él.

-¿No puedes volar por encima? -preguntó Axel.

-¿Lejos de su alcance, quieres decir? No, tan alto no puedo llegar. Y debajo de nosotros, hasta donde puedo ver, sólo hay agua, algún mar gigantesco. No veo ningún sitio donde nos podamos meter.

-Entonces no queda más remedio que esperarlos -decidió Axel-. De todas :formas, quisiera preguntarles algo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -exclamó el dragón, dando un salto de susto en el aire.

-Si son los cuatro gigantes de los vientos -explicó Axel- conocerán todos los puntos cardinales de Fantasia. Nadie podría decirnos mejor dónde están sus fronteras.

-¡Santo cielo! -gritó el dragón-. ¿Te crees que se puede charlar tranquilamente con ellos?

-¿Cómo se llaman? -quiso saber Axel.

-El del norte se llama Lirr, el del este Baureo, el del sur Schirk y el del oeste Mayestril -respondió Fújur-. Pero oye, Axel, ¿qué clase de persona eres? ¿Un joven o un pedazo de hierro que no sabe lo que es el miedo?

-Al atravesar la puerta de las esfinges -respondió Axel- perdí todo miedo. Además, llevo el signo de la Emperatriz. Todas las criaturas de Fantasía lo respetan. ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo los gigantes de los vientos?

-¡Oh, lo harán! -exclamó Fújur-. Pero son estúpidos y no podrás impedir que se peleen entre sí. ¡Y ya verás lo que eso quiere decir!

Entretanto, las nubes de tormenta se habían acercado tanto por todas partes que Axel vio a su alrededor algo que parecía un embudo de proporciones monstruosas, un cráter de volcán, cuyas paredes empezaban a dar vueltas cada vez más aprisa, de forma que el amarilllo de azufre, el gris de plomo, el rojo de sangre y el negro profundo se mezclaban. Y también él se vio arrastrado en círculos sobre su dragón blanco, como una cerilla de madera en medio de un furioso remolino. Y entonces vio a los gigantes de la tormenta.

En realidad sólo se componían de rostros, porque sus miembros eran tan cambiantes y múltiples -tan pronto largos como cortos, centenares o ninguno, precisos o nebulosos-, y estaban enzarzados en una pelea tan monstruosa, que era imposible distinguir su verdadero aspecto. También los rostros cambiaban continuamente, haciéndose gruesos o hinchados y estirándose luego a lo largo o a lo ancho, aunque seguían siendo siempre rostros que podían distinguirse entre sí. Abrían bruscamente la boca y gritaban y bramaban y aullaban y se reían unos de otros. Al dragón y su jinete no parecieron siquiera haberlos visto, porque, en comparación con ellos, eran diminutos como un mosquito.

Axel se enderezó. Cogió con la mano derecha el amuleto de oro de su pecho y gritó, tan fuerte como pudo:

-¡En nombre de la Emperatriz Infantil, callaos y escuchad!

¡Y entonces ocurrió lo increíble!

Como si de repente se hubieran quedado mudos, los vientos se callaron. Sus bocas se cerraron y ocho gigantescos ojos saltones miraron a ÁURYN. También el remolino cesó. De pronto reinó una calma absoluta.

-¡Decidme! -gritó Axel-. ¿Dónde están las fronteras de Fantasia? ¿Lo sabes tú, Lirr?

-Al norte, no -respondió el rostro de nubes negras.

-¿Y tú, Baureo?

-Tampoco al este -contestó el rostro de nubes grises.

-¡Habla tú, Schirk!

-Al sur no hay fronteras -dijo el rostro de nubes amarillas como el azufre.

-Mayestril, ¿lo sabes tú?

-No hay fronteras al oeste -replicó el rostro de nubes rojas como el fuego.

. Y entonces dijeron todos a una:

-¿Quién eres tú, que llevas el signo de la Emperatriz Infantil y no sabes que Fantasia no tiene fronteras?

Axel calló. Se sentía como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza. En eso no había pensado realmente: en que no hubiera ninguna clase de fronteras. Todo había sido inútil.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que los gigantes de los vientos reanudaban su lucha. Le daba lo mismo lo que ocurriera ahora. Se aferró a la melena del dragón cuando éste, súbitamente, se vio lanzado hacia arriba por un torbellino. Envueltos entre relámpagos, giraron a toda velocidad y luego se ahogaron casi en estruendosos aguaceros horizontales. De pronto se vieron arrastrados por un soplo abrasador, en el que casi ardieron, y ya estaban entrando en un granizo que no estaba hecho de granos sino de agujas de hielo, largas como lanzas, que caían hacia el abismo. Y otra vez se vieron absorbidos hacia arriba y arrojados de un lado a otro. Los vientos luchaban entre sí, disputándose la supremacía.

-¡Agárrate bien! -gritó Fújur cuando una ráfaga de viento lo tumbó de espaldas.

Pero era ya demasiado tarde. Axel había perdido su asidero y se precipitaba en el vacío. Cayó y cayó, y luego no supo nada más.

Cuando recobró el sentido, estaba sobre la blanda arena. Oyó el ruido de las olas y, al levantar la cabeza, vio que había sido arrojado a una playa. Era un día gris y brumoso, pero sin viento. La mar estaba en calma y nada indicaba que, hacía poco, se hubiera desencadenado allí un combate entre los gigantes de los vientos. ¿O había ocurrido quizá en otro lugar lejano y muy distinto? La playa era plana; por ninguna parte se veían  
rocas ni elevaciones y sólo algunos árboles torcidos y retorcidos se alzaban en el polvo como grandes garras.

Axel se incorporó. A unos pasos vio su manto rojo de pelo de búfalo. Se arrastró hasta él y se lo echó por los hombros. Con asombro pudo comprobar que el manto estaba apenas húmedo. Así pues, llevaba mucho tiempo allí.

¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Y por qué no se había ahogado? Le vino algún recuerdo oscuro de unos brazos que lo llevaban y de unas voces extrañas que cantaban: «¡Pobre chico, guapo chico! ¡Sostenedlo! ¡No dejéis que se hunda! «

Quizá había sido sólo el murmullo de las olas.

¿O eran sirenas y genios acuáticos? Probablemente habrían visto el Pentáculo y, por eso, le habían salvado. Involuntariamente se llevó la mano al amuleto... ¡Y no estaba allí! La cadena que llevaba al cuello había desaparecido. Había perdido el medallón.

-¡Fújur! -gritó Axel tan alto como pudo. Se puso en pie de un salto, corrió de un lado a otro y llamó por todas partes: -¡Fújur! ¡Fújur! ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta. Sólo el murmullo regular y lento de las olas que bañaban la arena.

¡Quién sabe a dónde habrían empujado los gigantes de los vientos al dragón blanco! Quizá Fújur estaba buscando a su joven señor en algún lugar totalmente distinto, muy lejos de allí. Quizá no vivía ya.

Axel no era ya un jinete de dragón ni un enviado de la Emperatriz Infantil... Era sólo un chico. Y muy solo.  


El reloj de la torre dio las seis.

Fuera estaba ya oscuro. La lluvia había cesado. Reinaba un silencio total. Roxas contempló fijamente las llamas de las velas.

Entonces se sobresaltó, porque el entarimado había crujido.

Le pareció que oía respirar a alguien. Contuvo el aliento y escuchó. Salvo el pequeño círculo luminoso que arrojaban las velas, el enorme desván estaba ahora envuelto en tinieblas.

¿No se oían unos pasos suaves en la escalera? ¿No se había movido lentamente el picaporte de la puerta del desván? El entarimado crujió de nuevo.

¿Y si hubiera fantasmas en aquel desván... ?

-¡Qué va! -dijo Roxas a media voz-. No hay fantasmas. Todo el mundo lo dice.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué había tantas historias de fantasmas?

Quizá los que decían que no había fantasmas sólo tenían miedo de reconocerlo.

**Axel se envolvió bien en su manto rojo, porque tenía frío, y se puso a andar tierra adentro. El paisaje, por lo que podía ver a pesar de la niebla, apenas variaba. Era llano y uniforme, aunque, poco a poco, entre los retorcidos árboles se veían cada vez más matorrales, unos arbustos que parecían hechos de hojalata oxidada y eran casi tan duros. Era fácil herirse con ellos si no se ponía cuidado.**

Aproximadamente al cabo de una hora, Axel llegó a un camino empedrado con piedras salientes de formas irregulares. Se decidió a seguirlo, pensando que tendría que llevar a algún sitio, pero encontró más cómodo andar por el polvo junto al camino que sobre el desigual empedrado. El camino seguía un curso sinuoso, y torcía a la derecha o a la izquierda sin que pudiera descubrirse razón para ello, porque tampoco allí había colinas ni ríos. En aquella región todo parecía torcido.

Axel no había andado mucho rato aún de aquella forma, cuando oyó en la lejanía un ruido extraño y retumbante que se acercaba. Era como el sordo redoble de un gran tambor, y mezclado con él se oían sonidos agudos, como de pequeñas flautas y campanillas. Se escondió tras un arbusto al borde del camino y esperó.

La extraña música se acercó despacio y, finalmente, surgieron de la niebla las primeras figuras. Evidentemente bailaban, pero no con un baile alegre o gracioso, sino que daban saltos con movimientos sumamente extravagantes, se revolcaban por el suelo, se arrastraban a cuatro patas y se comportaban como locos. Lo único que se oía entretanto era el sordo y lento golpear del tambor, los agudos pitidos y un gemir y jadear de muchas, gargantas.

Cada vez eran más: una comitiva que parecía no tener fin. Axel observó los rostros de los danzantes, que eran grises como la ceniza y estaban inundados de sudor, aunque sus  
ojos ardían con un brillo salvaje y febril. Muchos se azotaban con látigos.

«Son dementes», pensó Axel, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Por lo demás, pudo comprobar que la mayor parte de la procesión se componía de silfos nocturnos, duendes y fantasmas. También había vampiros y muchas brujas, viejas con grandes jorobas y pelos de chivo en la barbilla pero también jóvenes, que parecían bellas y malvadas. Evidentemente, Axel había llegado a uno de los países de Fantasía poblados de criaturas de las tinieblas. Si hubiera tenido aún a ÁURYN, se hubiera dirigido a ellas sin titubear para preguntarles qué pasaba. Así, sin embargo, prefirió esperar en su escondite a que la estrafalaria procesión hubiera pasado y el último rezagado se hubiera perdido, saltando y cojeando, entre la niebla.

Sólo entonces se atrevió a volver al camino y mirar a la fantasmal comitiva. ¿Debía seguirla o no? No podía decidirse. En realidad, ya no sabía qué debía o podía hacer.

Por primera vez sintió claramente cuánto necesitaba el amuleto de la Emperatriz Infantil y qué desvalido estaba sin él. No era realmente por la protección que le había dado -todos los esfuerzos y privaciones, todos los miedos y soledades había tenido que soportarlos con sus propias fuerzas-, pero, mientras había llevado el Signo, nunca se había sentido inseguro sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Como una brújula misteriosa, el Signo había dirigido su voluntad y sus decisiones en la dirección adecuada. Ahora en cambio era distinto: ya no había ninguna fuerza secreta que lo guiara.

Sólo para no quedarse paralizado, se obligó a sí mismo a seguir a la comitiva de espectros, cuyo sordo tamborileo podía oírse aún en la lejanía.

Mientras avanzaba ligero por la niebla -teniendo cuidado siempre de mantener una distancia prudente con el último rezagado- intentó ver clara su situación.

¿Por qué, ay, por qué no habría escuchado a Fújur cuando le aconsejó que volviesen inmediatamente a la Emperatriz Infantil? Le hubiera transmitido el mensaje de Uyulala y le hubiera devuelto el Esplendor. Sin ÁURYN y sin Fújur no podría llegar ya hasta ella, la Emperatriz Infantil lo esperaría hasta el último instante de su vida, confiando en que llegara, creyendo que traería la salvación para ella y para Fantasia... ¡Pero sería en vano!

Eso sólo era ya suficientemente malo, pero peor era lo que había sabido por los gigantes de los vientos: que no había fronteras. Si era imposible salir de Fantasia, era imposible  
también pedir ayuda a una criatura humana de más allá de sus fronteras. ¡Precisamente porque Fantasía era infinita, su fin era inevitable!

Mientras seguía andando a traspiés por el desigual empedrado, a través de los jirones de niebla, oyó mentalmente la suave voz de Uyulala y una minúscula chispa de esperanza se encendió en su corazón.

En otro tiempo habían llegado seres humanos a Fantasía para dar a la Emperatriz Infantil nombres siempre nuevos y magníficos, había cantado Uyulala. Por lo tanto, ¡había un camino para pasar de un mundo a otro!

«Si no podemos, ninguno,  
ellos pueden al momento.»

Sí, ésas habían sido las palabras de Uyulala. Lo que pasaba era que los seres humanos habían olvidado ese camino. Pero, ¿no podría ser que uno, sólo uno, lo recordase otra vez?

El que para sí mismo no hubiera esperanza no le preocupaba nada a Axel. Lo único importante era que una criatura humana oyese el llamamiento de Fantasía y viniera como había ocurrido en todos los tiempos. Y quizá, ¡quizá alguno se había puesto ya en marcha y estaba en camino!  


- Sí, sí, -gritó Roxas. Se asustó de su propia voz y añadió más bajo:- ¡Yo iría a ayudaros si supiera cómo! No sé el camino, Axel. De veras que no lo sé. 

**El sordo redoble del tambor y los estridentes pitidos habían callado y, sin darse cuenta, Axel se había acercado tanto a la procesión que casi tropezó con las últimas figuras. Como estaba descalzo, sus pasos no hacían ningún ruido... pero no fue eso lo que hizo que aquellas gentes no le hicieran caso. Hubiera podido saltar también con botas de suela de hierro y dar gritos, y nadie se hubiera preocupado.**

Ya no formaban una comitiva, sino que estaban, muy dispersos, en un campo de hierba gris y lodo. Muchos se tambaleaban ligeramente de un lado a otro, otros estaban de pie o se acurrucaban inmóviles, pero todos los ojos, en los que había un empañado brillo calenturiento, miraban en la misma dirección.

Y entonces vio Axel lo que miraban en una especie de éxtasis horrible: al otro lado del campo estaba la Nada.

Era tal como Axel la había visto ya antes con los trolls de la corteza desde la copa del árbol o en la llanura donde habían estado las puertas mágicas del Oráculo del Sur, o a gran altura, desde las, espaldas de Fújur,.pero hasta entonces sólo la había visto de lejos. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba de improviso muy cerca de ella; la Nada llenaba el paisaje entero, era gigantesca y se acercaba lenta, muy lentamente, pero sin pausa.

Axel vio que las figuras espectrales del campo que había ante él comenzaban a estremecerse, retorcían sus miembros, como acometidas por calambres, y tenían la boca  
abierta, como si quisieran gritar o reír, aunque reinaba un silencio de muerte. Y entonces -como si fueran hojas secas arrastradas por un golpe de viento- todas se precipitaron al mismo tiempo hacia la Nada y cayeron, se desplomaron o saltaron dentro de ella.

Apenas había desaparecido el último de aquel tropel espectral, en silencio y sin dejar rastro, Axel vio con espanto que también su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse, con pequeñas sacudidas, hacia la Nada. Un deseo irresistible de precipitarse igualmente en ella quiso apoderarse de él. Axel puso en juego toda su fuerza de voluntad y resistió. Se forzó a permanecer inmóvil. Lenta, muy lentamente, consiguió volverse y abrirse camino hacia adelante, paso a paso, como si-luchara contra una poderosa corriente invisible. La resaca se hizo más débil y Axel corrió, corrió tan deprisa como pudo sobre el irregular empedrado del camino. Se resbaló, cayó, se levantó otra vez y siguió corriendo, sin pensar a dónde lo llevaría aquel camino entre la niebla.

Siempre corriendo, siguió sus vueltas absurdas y sólo se detuvo cuando ante él surgieron de la niebla los altos muros de una ciudad, negros como la pez. Detrás se alzaban algunas torres torcidas contra el cielo gris. Las gruesas hojas de madera de la puerta de la ciudad estaban podridas y descompuestas, y colgaban oblicuamente de sus oxidadas bisagras.

Axel entró.**  
**

Cada vez hacía más frío en el desván. Roxas comenzó a helarse y a tiritar.

Y si se pusiera enfermo ahora... ¿qué sería de él? Por ejemplo, podía coger una pulmonía como Willi, el más joven de su clase. Entonces tendría que morirse en el desván completamente solo. No habría nadie para ayudarlo.

Le hubiera alegrado mucho en ese momento que su padre lo encontrara y lo salvara.

Pero volver a casa... No, eso no podía hacerlo. ¡Antes la muerte!

Cogió el resto de las mantas militares y se envolvió con ellas cuidadosamente por todos lados.

Poco a poco, fue entrando en calor. 


	10. La ciudad de los espectros

**IX: LA CIUDAD DE LOS ESPECTROS**

Imponente resonaba la voz de Fújur, como una campana de bronce, en algún lugar situado sobre las espumosas olas.

-¡Axel! ¿Dónde estás, Axel?

Hacía tiempo que los gigantes de los vientos habían terminado su lucha y se habían separado. Se encontrarían otra vez, en un sitio u otro, para dirimir una vez más su contienda, como habían hecho siempre desde tiempos inmemoriales. Lo que acababa de suceder lo habían olvidado ya, porque no retenían nada ni conocían nada, salvo su propia fuerza indomable. Y por eso el dragón blanco y su jinete habían desaparecido hacía tiempo de su memoria.

Cuando Axel se precipitó en el abismo, Fújur trató al principio de seguirlo, con todas sus fuerzas, para cogerlo en el aire. Sin embargo, un viento huracanado había levantado al dragón y lo había arrastrado lejos, muy lejos. Cuando Fújur volvió, los gigantes de los vientos vociferaban ya sobre otro punto del mar. Fújur se esforzó desesperadamente por encontrar otra vez el lugar en que Axel debía de haber caído al agua, pero hasta para un dragón blanco de la suerte es imposible descubrir en la espuma hirviente de un mar revuelto el puntito diminuto de un cuerpo que flota... o el de un ahogado en su fondo.

Sin embargo, Fújur no quiso renunciar. Subió muy alto en el aire, para poder ver mejor, voló luego a poca distancia de las olas, y describió círculos, cada vez más amplios. Mientras tanto, no cesaba de llamar a Axel, con la esperanza de divisarlo aún entre la espuma.

Era un dragón de la suerte y nada podía quebrantar su convicción de que, a pesar de todo, la cosa acabaría bien. Pasase lo que pasase, Fújur no se daría nunca por vencido.

-¡Axel! -retumbaba su voz poderosa en medio del rugido de las olas-. ¡Axel! ¿Dónde estas?

Axel vagaba por las calles de una ciudad abandonada, en medio de un silencio sepulcral. El espectáculo era agobiante y siniestro. No parecía haber ningún edificio que, simplemente por su aspecto exterior, no produjera una impresión amenazadora y maldita, como si la ciudad entera se compusiera sólo de castillos de fantasmas y casas embrujadas. Sobre las calles y callejas, tan tortuosas y torcidas como todo en aquel país, colgaban monstruosas telas de araña, y un olor nauseabundo subía de los ventanucos de los sótanos y de los pozos secos.

Axel se había deslizado al principio de esquina en esquina para no ser descubierto, pero pronto no se esforzó ya por ocultarse. Plazas y calles estaban vacías y tampoco en los edificios había movimiento. Entró en algunos, pero sólo encontró muebles volcados, cortinas rasgadas, vajilla y cristal hechos añicos... todos los signos de la desolación, pero ningún habitante. Sobre una mesa había aún comida a medio comer: unos platos con sopa negra y unos restos pegajosos que quizá fueran pan. Comió de ambas cosas. Sabían repulsivamente, pero él tenía mucha hambre. En cierto sentido, le pareció muy justo haber ido a parar precisamente allí. Aquello era lo adecuado para alguien a quien no quedaba ya esperanza.  


Roxas tenía mucha hambre.

El cielo sabe por qué, precisamente entonces, de forma muy poco oportuna, recordó la tarta de manzana de la señorita Anna. La mejor tarta de manzana del mundo.

La señorita Anna venía tres veces por semana, escribía a máquina para su padre y ponía orden en la casa. La mayoría de las veces cocinaba o hacía algún pastel. Era una persona robusta, que hablaba y se reía despreocupadamente. El padre de Roxas era cortés con ella pero, por lo demás, apenas parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Muy rara vez conseguía la señorita Anna que en el rostro preocupado de él apareciese fugazmente una sonrisa. Cuando eso ocurría, la casa se volvía un poco más luminosa.

La señorita Anna tenía una hijita, aunque no estaba casada. La niña se llamaba Christa, tenía tres años menos que Roxas y un pelo rubio precioso. Antes, la señorita Anna había traído casi siempre con ella a su hijita. Christa era muy tímida. Cuando Roxas le contaba cuentos durante horas, se quedaba muy quieta y lo escuchaba con ojos muy abiertos. Admiraba a Roxas y a él ella le caía muy bien.

Sin embargo, hacía un año la señorita Anna había llevado a su hijita a un hogar escolar en el campo. Y ahora no se veían casi nunca.

Roxas se lo había tomado bastante a mal a la señorita Anna, y todas las explicaciones de ella de por qué era mejor así para Christa no lo habían convencido.

Con todo, nunca podía resistirse a su tarta de manzana.

Roxas se preguntó cuánto tiempo podía aguantar un hombre sin comer. ¿Tres días? ¿Dos? ¿Se sentían alucinaciones ya al cabo de veinticuatro horas? Bastián contó con los  
dedos el tiempo que llevaba allí. Diez horas o incluso algo más. ¡Si se hubiera guardado el bocadillo del colegio o, por lo menos, la manzana!

Al tembloroso resplandor de las velas, los ojos de cristal del zorro, la lechuza y la enorme águila real parecían casi vivos. Las sombras de los animales se agitaban enormes en la pared del desván.

El reloj de la torre dio siete campanadas. 

**Axel salió otra vez a la calle y vagó sin rumbo por la ciudad. Ésta parecía muy grande. Atravesó barrios en donde todas las casas eran pequeñas y bajas, de forma que, de pie, llegaba al alero de los tejados, y otros barrios en donde se alzaban palacios de muchas plantas y fachadas decoradas con estatuas. Sin embargo, todas esas estatuas representaban esqueletos o figuras demoníacas que, con sus rostros grotescos, miraban fijamente al solitario vagabundo.**

Y entonces se quedó de pronto clavado en el suelo.

En algún sitio, muy cerca, sonó un aullido ronco y gutural que parecía tan desesperado, tan inconsolable, que a Axel se le partió el corazón. Todo el abandono, toda la maldición de las criaturas de las tinieblas estaban en aquel lamento, que parecía no querer acabar nunca y era devuelto como un eco por los muros de edificios cada vez más lejanos, hasta que finalmente sonó como una manada dispersa de gigantescos lobos.

Axel se dirigió hacia aquel sonido, que se hizo cada vez más suave y se extinguió por fin en un ronco sollozo. Pero tuvo que buscar algún tiempo. Atravesó una entrada, llegó a un patio estrecho y sin luz, cruzó un arco y llegó por fin a un patio interior, húmedo y sucio. Y allí, encadenado ante un hueco del muro, había un enorme hombre-lobo, medio  
muerto de hambre. Se le podían contar las costillas bajo la sarnosa piel, las vértebras de su espina dorsal sobresalían como dientes de sierra y la lengua le colgaba de las fauces semiabiertas.

Axel se acercó a él sin hacer ruido. Cuando el hombre-lobo lo vio, levantó con una sacudida su formidable cabeza. En sus ojos se encendió una luz verde.

Durante un rato, se miraron fijamente sin decir palabra ni hacer ruido alguno. Por fin, el hombre-lobo dejó oír un rugido suave, sumamente peligroso:

-¡Vete! ¡Déjame morir tranquilo!

Axel no se movió. Igual de suave, respondió:

-He oído tu llamada y por eso he venido.

El lobo echó hacia atrás la cabeza.,

-No he llamado a nadie -gruñó-: era mi lamento fúnebre.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Axel, dando otro paso adelante.

-Soy Gmork, el hombre-lóbo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí encadenado?

-Se olvidaron de mí al marcharse.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los que me pusieron estas cadenas.

-¿Y a dónde fueron?

Gmork no respondió. Miró a Axel expectante, con los ojos semicerrados. Tras un largo silencio dijo:

-Tú no eres de aquí, extranjero, ni de esta ciudad ni de este país. ¿Qué buscas?

Axel bajó la cabeza.

-No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí. ¿Cómo se llama esta ciudad?

-Es la capital del más famoso país de Fantasía -dijo Gmork-. Sobre ningún otro país o ciudad corren tantas historias. Estoy seguro de que también tú habrás oído hablar de la Ciudad de los Espectros, en el País de la Gentuza, ¿no?

Axel asintió lentamente.

Gmork no había perdido de vista al joven. Le extrañaba que aquel chico de piel pálida y llamativo cabello rojo pudiese mirarlo tan tranquilo con sus grandes ojos verdes sin mostrar ningún miedo.

-¿Y tú... quién eres tú? -preguntó.

Axel pensó un poco antes de responder:

-Soy Nadie.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Quiere decir que en otro tiempo tenía un nombre. Ese nombre no debe ser ya pronunciado. Por eso soy Nadie.

El hombre-lobo descubrió un poco los labios, dejando ver su tremenda dentadura, lo que sin duda equivalía a una sonrisa. Conocía tinieblas del alma de todas clases y sentía que, de algún modo, estaba ante un igual.

-Si eso es así -dijo con voz ronca-, Nadie me ha oído, Nadie ha venido hasta aquí y Nadie ha hablado conmigo en mi última hora.

Otra vez asintió Axel. Luego preguntó:

-¿Y no podría Nadie quitarte esa cadena?

La luz verde de los ojos del hombre-lobo tembló. Él empezó a jadear y a relamerse los labios.

-¿Lo harías de veras? -balbuceó-. ¿Soltarías a un hombre-lobo hambriento? ¿No sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Nadie estaría seguro de mí!

-Sí -dijo Axel-, pero yo soy Nadie. ¿Por qué habría de tenerte miedo?

Quiso acercarse a Gmork, pero él lanzó una vez más su rugido profundo y terrible. El muchacho retrocedió.

-¿No quieres que te ponga en libertad? -preguntó.

EL hombre-lobo pareció de pronto muy cansado.

-No puedes hacerlo. Pero, si te pones a mi alcance, tendré que hacerte pedazos, hijito. Eso sólo retrasaría mi fin un poco, una o dos horas. De manera que apártate y déjame reventar tranquilo.

Axel reflexionó.

-Quizá -dijo finalmente- pueda encontrar algo de comer para ti. Podría buscar en la ciudad.

Gmork abrió lentamente los ojos de nuevo y miró al muchacho. El fuego verde de su mirada se había apagado.

-¡Vete al diablo, necio! ¿Quieres conservarme la vida hasta que llegue la Nada?

-Pensé -tartamudeó Axel- que cuando te hubiera traído comida y estuvieras satisfecho, podría acercarme a ti y quitarte la cadena...

Gmork rechinó los dientes.

-Si fuera una cadena corriente la que me retuviera, ¿crees que no la habría roto yo mismo con los dientes hace tiempo?

Para demostrarlo cogió la cadena y su terrible dentadura se cerró sobre ella con un crujido. La sacudió y la soltó luego.

-Es una cadena mágica. Sólo puede soltarla la misma persona que me la puso. Y ésa no volverá.

-¿Quién te la puso?

Gmork empezó a gemir como un perro apaleado. Sólo al cabo de un rato se tranquilizó lo suficiente para poder responder:

-Fue Gaya, la Princesa Tenebrosa.

-¿Y a dónde ha ido?

-Se ha precipitado en la Nada... como todos los otros.

Axel pensó en los locos danzantes que había visto fuera de la ciudad, entre la niebla.

-¿Por qué? -murmuró-. ¿Por qué no huyeron?

-Habían perdido la esperanza. Eso a vosotros os debilita. La Nada os atrae poderosamente y ninguno de vosotros podrá resistirla ya mucho tiempo.

Al decir eso, Gmork soltó una risita profunda y maligna.

-¿Y tú? -siguió preguntando Axel-. Hablas como si no fueras uno de nosotros.

-No soy uno de vosotros.

-¿De dónde vienes entonces?

-¿No sabes qué es un hombre-lobo?

Axel negó en silencio con la cabeza.

-Tú sólo conoces Fantasia -dijo Gmork-, pero hay otros mundos. Por ejemplo, el de las criaturas humanas, y hay también seres que no tienen mundo propio. En cambio, pueden entrar y salir de otros mundos. Yo soy de ésos. En el mundo de los hombres paso por hombre, pero no lo soy. Y en Fantasia tengo figura fantásica sin ser uno de vosotros.

Axel se sentó lentamente en el suelo y miró con sus ojos grandes y verdes al hombre-lobo agonizante.

-¿Tú has estado en el mundo de las criaturas humanas?

-He ido y venido a menudo entre su mundo y el vuestro.

-Gmork -tartamudeó Axel sin poder evitar que le temblaran los labios-, ¿puedes enseñarme el camino de ese mundo?

En los ojos de Gmork brilló una chispita verde. Era como si se riera por dentro.

-Para ti y tus iguales el camino de ida es muy fácil. La cosa no tiene más que un inconveniente: que no podéis volver. Tenéis que quedaros allí para siempre. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó Axel decidido.

-Lo que han hecho antes que tú todos los de esta ciudad, hijito. Sólo tienes que saltar a la Nada. Pero eso no corre prisa porque, tarde o temprano, lo harás de todas formas, cuando desaparezcan las últimas partes de Fantasia.

Axel se puso en pie.

**Gmork se dio cuenta de que el joven temblaba con todo el cuerpo. Como no conocía la verdadera razón, dijo tranquilizadoramente:**

-No tengas miedo: no hace daño.

-No tengo miedo -respondió Axel-. Nunca hubiera pensado que precisamente gracias a ti recobraría todas mis esperanzas.

Los ojos de Gmork centellearon como dos lunitas verdes.

-No tienes ningún motivo para ello, hijito... cualquiera que sea el que tengas. Cuando aparezcas en el mundo de los hombres no serás ya lo que eres aquí. Ése es precisamente el secreto que nadie puede saber en Fantasia.

Axel seguía de pie, con los brazos colgantes.

-¿Qué seré allí? -preguntó-, ¡Dime el secreto!

Gmork calló largo tiempo, sin moverse. Axel temía ya no obtener respuesta cuando finalmente, un pesado suspiro hinchó el pecho del hombre-lobo, que comenzó a hablar con voz ronca:

-¿Por quién me tomas, hijo? ¿Por amigo tuyo? ¡Ten cuidado! Sólo estoy pasando el tiempo contigo. Y ahora ni siquiera te puedes marchar ya. Te he retenido aprovechando tu esperanza. Pero, mientras hablo, la Nada cerca por todos lados la Ciudad de los Espectros y pronto no habrá ya salida. Entonces estarás perdido. Si me escuchas, será que te has decidido ya. Pero todavía puedes huir.

El gesto cruel de la boca de Gmork se acentuó. Axel titubeó una décima de segundo y luego susurró:

-¡Dime el secreto! ¿Qué seré allí?

Otra vez tardó Gmork mucho tiempo en responder. Su respiración era ahora ronca y estertorosa. Sin embargo, de pronto se incorporó, de forma que quedó apoyado en las zarpas delanteras y Axel tuvo que mirarlo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de todo su tamaño y todo su horror. Cuando el hombre-lobo habló de nuevo, su voz sonó áspera.

-¿Has visto la Nada, hijo?

-Sí, muchas veces.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Como si uno estuviera ciego.

-Bueno... pues cuando entráis en ella se apodera de vosotros, quiero decir la Nada. Sois como una enfermedad contagiosa que hace ciegos a los hombres, de forma que no pueden distinguir ya entre apariencia y realidad. ¿Sabéis cómo os llaman allí?

-No -susurró Axel.

-¡Mentiras! -ladró Gmork.

Axel sacudió la cabeza. Sus labios se habían quedado exangües.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Gmork se ensañó al ver el espanto de Axel. La conversación lo animaba visiblemente. Tras una pequeña pausa siguió diciendo:

-¿Me preguntas qué serás allí? ¿Y qué eres aquí? ¿Qué sois los seres de Fantasía? ¡Sueños, invenciones del reino de la poesía, personajes de una Historia Interminable! ¿Crees que eres real, hijo? Bueno, aquí, en tu mundo, lo eres. Pero, si atraviesas la Nada, no existirás ya. Habrás quedado desfigurado. Estarás en otro mundo. Allí no tenéis ningún parecido con vosotros mismos. Lleváis la ilusión y la ofuscación al mundo de los hombres. ¿Sabes, hijo, lo que pasará con todos los habitantes de la Ciudad de los Espectros que han saltado a la Nada?

-No -tartamudeó Axel.

-Se convertirán en desvaríos de la mente humana, imágenes del miedo cuando, en realidad, no hay nada que temer, deseos de cosas que enferman a los hombres, imágenes  
de la desesperación donde no hay razón para desesperar...

-¿Todos seremos así? -preguntó Axel espantado.

-No -replicó Gmork-, hay muchas clases de locura y ofuscación; según lo que sois aquí, hermosos o feos, tontos o listos, seréis allí mentiras hermosas o feas, tontas o inteligentes.

-Y yo -quiso saber Axel-, ¿qué seré yo?

Gmork sonrió irónicamente.

-Eso no te lo digo, hijo. Ya lo verás. O, mejor, no lo verás, porque ya no serás tú.

Axel calló, mirando al hombre-lobo con ojos muy abiertos.

Gmork continuó:

-Por eso los seres humanos odian y temen a Fantasía y a todo lo que procede de aquí. La quieren aniquilar. Y no saben que, precisamente así, aumentarán la oleada de mentiras que cae ininterrumpidamente en su mundo... esa corriente de seres desfigurados que tienen que llevar allí una existencia ficticia de cadáveres vivientes y envenenan el alma de los hombres con su olor a podrido. Los hombres no lo saben. ¿No es gracioso?

-¿Y no hay nadie -preguntó Axel en voz baja- que no nos odie ni nos tema?

-Yo, al menos, no conozco a nadie -dijo Gmork-, y tampoco es de extrañar, porque vosotros mismos tenéis que resignaros allí a hacer creer a los hombres que Fantasia no existe.

-¿Que no existe Fantasía? -repitió Axel desconcertado.

-Claro, hijito -respondió Gmork-, eso es precisamente lo más importante. ¿No puedes imaginártelo? Sólo si creen que no existe Fantasía no se les ocurrirá visitaros. Y de eso depende todo, porque únicamente cuando no os conocen en vuestro verdadero aspecto puede hacerse con ellos cualquier cosa.

-Hacer con ellos... ¿qué?

-Todo lo que se quiere. Se tiene poder sobre ellos. Y nada da un poder mayor sobre los hombres que las mentiras. Porque esos hombres, hijo, viven de ideas. Y éstas se pueden dirigir. Ese poder es el único que cuenta. Por eso yo también he estado al lado del poder y lo he servido, para poder participar de él... aunque de una forma distinta que tú y tus iguales.

-¡Yo no quiero participar de él! -balbuceó Axel.

-Calma, pequeño necio -gruñó el hombre-lobo-. En cuanto te llegue el turno de saltar a la Nada, serás también un servidor del poder, desfigurado y sin voluntad. Quién sabe para qué les servirás. Quizá, con tu ayuda, harán que los hombres compren lo que no necesitan, odien lo que no conocen, crean lo que los hace sumisos o duden de lo que podría salvarlos. Con vosotros, fantasios, se harán grandes negocios en el mundo de los hombres, se declararán guerras, se fundarán imperios mundiales...

Gmork contempló al muchacho un rato con los ojos semicerrados, y luego añadió:

-También hay una multitud de pobres zoquetes, los cuales, naturalmente, se consideran a sí mismos muy inteligentes y creen estar al servicio de la verdad, que nada hacen con más celo que intentar disuadir hasta a los niños de que existe Fantasía. Quizá tú les seas útil precisamente a ellos.

Axel conservó la cabeza baja.

Ahora sabía por qué no venían ya seres humanos a Fantasía y por qué no vendrían nunca para dar nuevos nombres a la Emperatriz Infantil. Cuanto más se extendiera la aniquilación de Fantasía, tanto mayor sería el raudal de mentiras en el mundo de los hombres y, precisamente por ello, cada segundo disminuía la posibilidad de que viniera aún un ser humano. Era un círculo vicioso del que no había escapatoria. Axel lo sabía ahora.

Y había otro que lo sabía también: Roxas. Comprendía ahora que no sólo Fantasía estaba enferma, sino también el mundo de los seres humanos. Una cosa tenía que ver con la otra. En realidad, siempre lo había sentido así, sin poder explicarse por qué. Nunca había querido aceptar que la vida fuera tan gris e indiferente, tan sin secre-  
tos ni maravillas como pretendían las personas que decían: ¡la vida es así!

Pero ahora sabía también que tenía que ir a Fantasía para sanar otra vez a ambos mundos.

Y el que ningún hombre conociera el camino se debía precisamente a las mentiras e ideas falsas que llegaban a su mundo como consecuencia de la destrucción de Fantasía, dejándolo a uno ciego.

Con espanto y vergüenza, Roxas pensó en sus propias mentiras. Las historias inventadas que contaba no eran mentiras. Eran otra cosa. Pero en algunas ocasiones había mentido de forma totalmente consciente y deliberada... A veces por miedo, a veces para conseguir algo que quería tener sin falta, a veces también sólo para darse importancia. ¿Qué criaturas de Fantasia había aniquilado, desfigurado y maltratado con ello? Intentó imaginarse cómo podía haber sido antes su verdadera figura... pero no pudo. Quizá, precisamente, porque había mentido.

En cualquier caso, una cosa era segura: también él había contribuido a que las cosas fueran tan mal en Fantasía. Y quería hacer algo por arreglarlas. Le debía eso a Axel, que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa sólo para buscarlo. No podía ni quería defraudarlo. ¡Tenía que encontrar el camino!

El reloj de la torre dio las ocho.

**El hombre-lobo había observado atentamente a Axel.**

-Ahora ya sabes cómo puedes ir al mundo de los hombres -dijo-. ¿Sigues queriéndolo, hijo?

Axel negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero convertirme en mentira -murmuró.

-Te convertirás, quieras o no -respondió Gmork, casi alegremente.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Axel-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Tenía una misión -dijo Gmork de mala gana.

-¿Tú también?

Axel miró al hombre-lobo con atención y casi con simpatía:

-¿Y la has cumplido?

-No -gruñó Gmork-; si no, desde luego, no estaría encadenado. Las cosas no fueron demasiado mal al principio, hasta que llegué a esta ciudad. La Princesa Tenebrosa, que reinaba aquí, me recibió con todos los honores. Me invitó a su palacio, me trató magníficamente y habló conmigo y se portó en todo como si estuviera de mi parte. Bueno, las criaturas del País de la Gentuza me eran naturalmente bastante simpáticas y  
me sentía, por así decirlo, como en mi casa. Y la Princesa Tenebrosa, a su estilo; era una mujer muy hermosa... al menos para mi gusto. Me acariciaba y rascaba, y yo me dejaba hacer, porque era muy agradable. Nadie me había acariciado ni rascado así. En pocas palabras, perdí la cabeza y empecé a hablar demasiado, y ella hizo como si me admirase de qué manera hasta que, finalmente, le dije cuál era mi misión. Seguramente me narcotizó, porque por lo general tengo el sueño ligero. Y cuando me desperté estaba cargado de cadenas. La Princesa Tenebrosa estaba ante mí y me dijo: «Has olvidado, Gmork, que también yo soy una de las criaturas de Fantasía. Y si luchas contra Fantasía luchas contra mí. Por lo tanto, eres mi enemigo, pero yo he sido más lista. Esa cadena sólo la puedo abrir yo. Sin embargo, ahora me iré a la Nada con mis sirvientes y no volveré jamás.» Y dando media vuelta, se fue. Pero no todos siguieron su ejemplo. Sólo cuando la Nada se acercó cada vez más y más, los habitantes de la ciudad se sintieron atraídos con tanta fuerza que no pudieron resistir. Y precisamente hoy, si no me equivoco, han cedido también los últimos. Pero tú, hijo, has caído en la misma trampa: me has escuchado demasiado tiempo. En este momento, la Nada se ha cerrado en torno a la ciudad como un dogal, estás atrapado y no puedes huir ya.

-Entonces moriremos juntos -dijo Axel.

-Eso, desde luego -respondió Gmork-, pero de forma muy distinta, pequeño necio. Porque yo moriré antes de que la Nada llegue aquí, pero tú serás tragado por ella. Es una gran diferencia. La historia de quien muere antes termina, pero la tuya continuará sin fin, en calidad de mentira.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo? -preguntó Axel.

-Vosotros teníais un mundo -respondió sombríamente Gmork-, pero yo no.

-¿Cuál era tu misión?

Gmork, que hasta entonces había permanecido aún erguido, se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. Sus fuerzas se acababan visiblemente. Su ronca voz sonaba otra vez jadeante.

-Aquellos a quienes sirvo y que decidieron la aniquilación de Fantasia vieron su plan en peligro... Supieron que la Emperatriz Infantil había enviado a un emisario, a un gran héroe, y parecía que él podría lograr aún llevar a una criatura humana a Fantasia... Era absolutamente necesario matarlo antes... Para eso me enviaron a mí, porque había viajado mucho por Fantasia... Encontré enseguida su rastro... Lo seguí día y noche... Le di poco a poco alcance... A través del País de los Azafranios... Muamaz, el templo de la selva... El Bosque de Haule... El Pantano de la Tristeza... Las Montañas Muertas... Y entonces, en el Abismo Profundo, junto a la red de Ygrámul... perdí su rastro... como si se hubiera volatilizado... Seguí buscando, en algún sitio debía estar... pero nunca más encontré sus huellas... Y así llegué finalmente hasta aquí... No lo he logrado... Pero él tampoco, porque ¡Fantasia se hunde! Su nombre, por cierto, era Axel.

Gmork levantó la cabeza. El joven había dado un paso atrás y se había erguido.

-Soy yo -dijo-. Yo soy Axel.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo extenuado del hombre-lobo. El estremecimiento se repitió, haciéndose más intenso. Entonces de la garganta de Gmork brotó un sonido. que parecía una tos jadeante, se hizo cada vez más fuerte y áspero y se convirtió en un aullido que retumbó en todas las paredes. ¡El hombre-lobo se reía!

Era el sonido más espantoso que Axel había oído nunca y jamás volverá a oír nada parecido.

Luego el sonido cesó súbitamente. Gmork había muerto.

Axel se quedó largo rato inmóvil. Finalmente se acercó al hombre-lobo muerto -él mismo no sabía por qué-, se inclinó sobre su cabeza y acarició con la mano su piel velluda y negra. Y en ese mismo instante, más rápidos que el pensamiento, los dientes de Gmork se cerraron, mordiendo la pierna de Axel. Hasta más allá de la muerte, la maldad de Gmork era inmensa.

Desesperado, Axel intentó abrir la presa. Fue en vano. Los enormes dientes se hundían en su carne, como sujetos con tornillos de acero. Axel se dejó caer junto al cadáver del hombre-lobo, sobre el suelo sucio.

Paso a paso, irresistible y silenciosa, la Nada iba penetrando por todas partes, a través de los altos muros negros que rodeaban la ciudad.


	11. El vuelo a la Torre de Marfil

**X: EL VUELO A LA TORRE DE MARFIL**

Justo en el momento en que Axel había atravesado la tétrica puerta de la Ciudad de los Espectros y comenzado el vagabundeo por las retorcidas callejas que terminaría, de forma tan funesta, en el sucio patio interior, Fújur, el blanco dragón de la suerte, había hecho un descubrimiento muy sorprendente.

Buscando siempre infatigablemente a su señor y amigo, se había remontado muy alto entre las nubes y jirones de niebla del cielo, mirando en derredor. Por todas partes se extendía el mar, que se movía ahora suavemente, después de la poderosa tormenta que lo había revuelto hasta el fondo. Y, de pronto, Fújur vio en la lejanía algo que no pudo explicarse. Era como un rayo de luz dorado que, a intervalos regulares, se encendía y apagaba, se encendía y apagaba otra vez. Y aquel rayo de luz parecía estar orientado precisamente hacia él.

Tan aprisa como pudo se aproximó al lugar y, cuando por fin estuvo encima, pudo comprobar que aquella señal intermitente salía de lo profundo de las aguas, quizá incluso del fondo del mar.

Los dragones de la suerte -como ya se ha dicho- son criaturas de aire y de fuego. El elemento líquido no sólo les resulta extraño, sigo también sumamente peligroso. Pueden  
apagarse realmente en el agua como una llama... si es que antes no se ahogan, porque respiran aire ininterrumpidamente por todo el cuerpo, a través de sus cien mil escamas de color madreperla. Se alimentan por igual de aire y de calor y no precisan otro alimento, pero sin luz y calor sólo pueden vivir poco tiempo.

Fújur no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía qué era aquel extraño parpadeo en las profundidades del mar, ni si tenía algo que ver con Axel.

Sin embargo, no lo pensó mucho. Subió muy alto en el aire y luego dio la vuelta, orientó la cabeza hacia abajo, apretó las garras contra el cuerpo, se puso rígido y derecho como un palo, y se precipitó en el abismo. Con un violento ¡plaf! que hizo saltar el agua como una fuente gigantesca, se zambulló en el mar. Al principio, casi perdió el conocimiento por el choque, pero luego se forzó a abrir sus ojos de color rubí. Entonces vio los destellos muy cerca, a una distancia de sólo unos cuerpos más abajo. El agua lo rodeaba y empezó a formar burbujas, como en una cacerola antes de empezar a hervir. Al mismo tiempo, Fújur sintió cómo él se enfriaba y debilitaba cada vez más. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se obligó a bucear más hondo. y entonces vio la fuente de la luz al alcance de la mano. ¡Era ÁURYN, el Esplendor! Por suerte, el amuleto había quedado enganchado por la cadena en una rama de coral que sobresalía de la pared de un barranco rocoso... De otro modo, la Alhaja se hubiera hundido en un abismo sin fondo.

Fújur la cogió, la desenredó y se puso la cadena al cuello para no perderla porque se dio cuenta de que iba a desmayarse.

Cuando recobró el sentido, al principio no podía entenderlo, porque, con gran asombro por su parte, volaba otra vez sobre el mar a través del aire. Iba a gran velocidad y en una dirección muy determinada, mucho más aprisa de lo que le permitían sus agotadas fuerzas. Intentó volar algo más lentamente, pero pudo comprobar que su cuerpo no le obedecía. Otra voluntad, mucho más fuerte, se había apoderado de él y lo dirigía. Y esa voluntad procedía de AURYN, que llevaba colgado al cuello por la cadena.

El día declinaba ya y se hizo de noche cuando, finalmente, Fújur divisó a lo lejos una playa. De la tierra que había detrás no se podía ver mucho, porque parecía envuelta en niebla. Cuando se acercó más, descubrió que la mayor parte del país había sido tragada ya por aquella Nada que tanto daño hacía a los ojos porque se tenía la sensación de haberse quedado ciego.

Allí, Fújur, si hubiera podido decidir por su propia voluntad, se hubiera dado la vuelta. Pero la fuerza secreta de la Alhaja lo obligó a seguir volando en línea recta. Y pronto supo por qué, porque en medio de aquella noche sin fin descubrió de pronto una pequeña isla que resistía aún, una isla de casas de tejados puntiagudos y torcidas torres. Fújur sospechó a quién encontraría allí y entonces no fue ya la poderosa voluntad que influía en él desde el amuleto sino su propia voluntad la que lo hizo volar hacia su objetivo. El patio sin luz en que yacía Axel junto al hombre-lobo muerto estaba ahora casi en la oscuridad. La luz grisácea del crepúsculo que se filtraba en el estrecho pozo entre las casas bastaba apenas para distinguir el cuerpo blanco del muchacho de la negra piel del monstruo. Y cuanto más oscurecía tanto más se parecían los dos.

Axel había abandonado hacía tiempo todo intento de librarse de la presa de acero de las mandíbulas del hombre-lobo. Estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, en el que veía otra vez al búfalo purpúreo del Mar de Hierba que no había cazado. A veces, Axel llamaba a los otros chicos, sus compañeros de caza, que ahora serían ya, sin duda, auténticos cazadores. Pero nadie le respondía. Sólo el enorme búfalo, inmóvil, seguía allí, mirándolo. Axel llamó a Ártax, su caballito. Pero no vino, y tampoco se oyó en parte alguna su claro relincho. Llamó a la Emperatriz infantil, pero inútilmente. Ya no podía decirle a ella nada. No había sido cazador, no era ya emisario, no era nadie.

Axel se había rendido.

Pero entonces notó además otra cosa: ¡la Nada! Debía de estar muy cerca ya. Sintió de nuevo aquella horrible atracción que era como un vértigo. Se incorporó y tiró de su pierna, desgarrándosela. Pero los dientes no se aflojaron.

Y, en aquella ocasión, fue una suerte. Porque si los dientes de Gmork no lo hubieran retenido, Fújur habría llegado tarde a pesar de todo.

Así, sin embargo, Axel oyó de pronto arriba, en el cielo, la voz de bronce del dragón de la suerte:

-¡Axel! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Axel!

-¡Fújur! -esclamó Axel. Entonces puso las manos ante su boca, haciendo bocina, y gritó hacia el cielo:- ¡Aquí estoy, Fújur! ¡Fújur! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Estoy aquí!

Y gritó lo mismo una y otra vez.

Vio el cuerpo blanco y llameante de Fújur, como un relámpago vivo, atravesar el pedacito de cielo que se iba apagando, primero muy lejos, muy alto allá arriba, y luego, la segunda vez, mucho más cerca. Axel gritó y gritó, y el dragón de la suerte le respondió con su voz de campana. Y finalmente, el de arriba divisó al de abajo, pequeño como un pobre escarabajo caído en un agujero profundo.

Fújur se dispuso a aterrizar, pero el patio interior era estrecho, era casi de noche y, al descender, el dragón derribó uno de los puntiagudos tejados. Las vigas del entramado se  
rompieron con estruendo. Fújur sintió un dolor punzante: se había hecho una grave herida en el vientre con la aguda arista del tejado. No fue uno de sus elegantes aterrizajes habituales sino que cayó en el patio dando fuertemente contra el suelo húmedo y sucio, junto a Axel y el muerto Gmork.

Se sacudió, estornudó como un perro que sale del agua y dijo:

-¡Por fin! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Parece que he llegado justamente a tiempo.

Axel no dijo nada. Había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello de Fújur y enterrado la cara en su plateada melena.

-¡Ven! -lo apremió Fújur-. ¡Súbete a mi espalda! No hay tiempo que perder.

Axel se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Sólo entonces vio Fújur que tenía la pierna entre las fauces del hombre-lobo.

-Eso lo vamos a arreglar enseguida -dijo revolviendo sus globos oculares de color rubí-. ¡No te preocupes!

Utilizando ambas garras, intentó abrir las mandíbulas de Gmork. Sin embargo, los dientes no se separaron ni un milímetro.

Fújur jadeaba y bufaba por el esfuerzo, pero no servía de nada. Y sin duda no hubiera logrado librar a su amigo si la suerte no hubiera venido en su ayuda. Pero los dragones de la suerte tienen precisamente eso, suerte, y con ellos la tienen los que con ellos se portan bien. Efectivamente, cuando Fújur, agotado, se detuvo y se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Gmork para ver mejor en la oscuridad qué se podía hacer, el amuleto de la Emperatriz Infantil, que colgaba del cuello del dragón, vino a reposar sobre la frente del hombre-lobo muerto. Y en ese mismo instante se abrieron las mandíbulas y la pierna de Axel quedó libre.

-¡Eh! -gritó a Axel-. ¿Has visto?

Axel no respondió.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Fújur-. ¿Dónde estás, Axel?

Tanteó en la oscuridad buscando a su amigo, pero éste no estaba ya allí. Y, mientras intentaba atravesar con sus ojos candentes la oscuridad de la noche, empezó a sentir él mismo lo que había arrebatado a Axel de su lado apenas había quedado en libertad: la Nada, que cada vez se acercaba más. Sin embargo, AURYN lo protegía contra aquella resaca.

Axel se defendía inútilmente. Aquello era más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Dio puñetazos, luchó y pataleó, pero sus miembros no lo obedecían a él, sino a aquella resaca irresistible. Sólo unos pasos lo separaban de la aniquilación definitiva.

Y en aquel momento, Fújur, como un relámpago blanco y llameante, se situó encima y lo agarró por la roja cabellera, tiró hacia arriba y se elevó con él en el negro cielo de la noche.  


El reloj de la torre dio las nueve. 

**Ninguno de los dos, ni Fújur ni Axel, pudo decir luego cuánto duró aquel vuelo en medio de una oscuridad total, ni si fue realmente una noche. Quizá todo tiempo había cesado también para ellos y se mantuvieron inmóviles en una oscuridad sin fronteras. No sólo fue para Axel la noche más larga de su vida, sino también para Fújur, que era mucho, muchísimo más viejo.**

Pero también la noche más larga y negra acaba alguna vez. Y cuando amaneció una mañana pálida, los dos vieron a lo lejos, en el horizonte, la Torre de Marfil.

Aquí resulta indispensable detenerse por un momento para explicar algunas peculiaridades de la geografía de Fantasia. Tierras y mares, montañas y ríos no están allí de la misma forma que en el mundo de los seres humanos. Por eso, por ejemplo, sería completamente imposible dibujar un mapa de Fantasia. Allí no se puede prever nunca con seguridad qué país limita con cuál. Hasta los puntos cardinales cambian según la región en que se encuentra uno en cada momento. Verano e invierno, días y noches, obedecen en cada región a leyes distintas. Se puede salir de un desierto abrasado por el sol y llegar sin transición a árticas llanuras nevadas. En ese mundo no hay ninguna distancia exterior conmensurable, y por eso palabras como «cerca» o «lejos» tienen otro sentido. Todas esas cosas dependen del estado de ánimo y de la voluntad con que uno recorre un camino determinado. Como Fantasía no tiene fronteras, su centro puede estar en todas partes o, mejor dicho, está al mismo tiempo cerca y lejos de todas partes. Depende por completo del que quiere llegar a ese centro. Y el centro mismo de Fantasía es, precisamente, la Torre de Marfil.

Axel se encontró, con gran asombro por su parte, sobre las espaldas del dragón de la suerte, sin poder acordarse de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sólo sabía que Fújur se lo había llevado por los aires del cabello. Cuando, tiritando, se envolvió en su manto, que revoloteaba tras él, se dio cuenta de que éste había perdido su color y se había vuelto gris. Lo mismo había pasado con su propia piel y con su cabello. Y entonces vio también, a la luz creciente de la mañana, que lo mismo le pasaba a Fújur. El dragón parecía ahora sólo una estría de niebla gris y era casi tan irreal. Los dos se habían acercado demasiado a la Nada.

-Axel, mi señor -oyó decir al dragón suavemente-, ¿te duele mucho la herida?

-No -respondió Axel-, ya no la siento.

-¿Tienes fiebre?

-No, Fújur, creo que no. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Me he dado cuenta de que estabas temblando -replicó el dragón-. ¿Qué cosa hay en el mundo que pueda hacer temblar a Axel?

Axel se quedó un rato callado antes de responder:

-Pronto habremos llegado. Entonces tendré que decirle a la Emperatriz Infantil que no hay salvación. De todo lo que he tenido que hacer, eso será lo más difícil.

-Sí -dijo Fújur más suavemente aún-, eso es cierto.

Siguieron volando en silencio, siempre hacia la Torre de Marfil.

Al cabo de un rato, el dragón comenzó otra vez:

-¿La has visto alguna vez, Axel?

-¿A quién?

-A la Emperatriz Infantil... o, mejor dicho, a la Señora de los Deseos. Porque así es como tienes que llamarla cuando estés con ella.

-No, no la he visto nunca.

-Yo sí. Hace ya mucho tiempo. Tu bisabuelo debía de ser entonces un bebé. También yo era un joven atolondrado que no tenía en la cabeza más que serrín. Una noche intenté coger la luna del cielo, que alumbraba allá arriba, grande y redonda. Como te decía, yo no tenía ni idea de nada. Cuando finalmente me dejé caer desilusionado a la tierra, llegué muy cerca de la Torre de Marfil. El Pabellón de la Magnolia tenía esa noche sus pétalos abiertos y en medio estaba sentada la Emperatriz Infantil. Me miró un segundo pero -no sé cómo explicártelo- desde aquella noche fui otro.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?

-Es como una niña. Pero es mucho más vieja que los seres más viejos de Fantasia. Sería mejor decir que no tiene edad.

-Pero ahora está enferma de muerte -dijo Axel-, ¿tengo que prepararla con prudencia antes de anunciarle que no hay esperanza?

Fújur negó con la cabeza.

-No, se daría cuenta enseguida de cualquier intento de tranquilizarla. Tienes que decirle la verdad.

-¿Y si eso la mata? -preguntó Axel.

-No creo que eso pueda ocurrir -dijo Fújur.

-Lo sé -respondió Axel-: eres un dragón de la suerte.

Y siguieron volando largo tiempo en silencio.

Finalmente hablaron de nuevo los dos una tercera vez. Ahora fue Axel quien rompió el silencio:

-Quisiera preguntarte otra cosa, Fújur.

-Pregunta.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-AURYN tiene poder sobre todos los seres de Fantasia, tanto si son criaturas de la luz como de las tinieblas. También sobre ti y sobre mí. Y, sin embargo, la Emperatriz Infantil nunca utiliza su poder. Es como si no estuviera ahí y, sin embargo, está en todas las cosas. ¿Es como nosotros?

-No -dijo Fújur-, no es lo que somos nosotros. No es una criatura de Fantasia. Todos existimos porque existe ella. Pero ella es de otra especie.

-Entonces... -Axel titubeó al hacer la pregunta-, ¿es algo así como una criatura humana?

-No -dijo Fújur-, no es lo que son las criaturas humanas.

-Entonces -repitió Axel-, ¿quién es?

Sólo tras un largo silencio respondió Fújur:

-Nadie lo sabe en Fantasia, nadie puede saberlo. Es el misterio más profundo de nuestro mundo. Una vez oí decir a un sabio que quien lo pudiera comprender del todo apagaría de esa forma su propia existencia. No sé lo que quiso decir con ello. No puedo decirte más.

-Y ahora -dijo Axel- su existencia y la de todos nosotros acabarán sin que hayamos comprendido su secreto.

Esta vez Fújur se quedó callado, pero en torno a su boca de león se dibujó una sonrisa, como si quisiera decir: eso no ocurrirá.

A partir de entonces no hablaron más.

**Poco tiempo después sobrevolaban el límite exterior del Laberinto, la planicie de arriates de flores, setos y caminos entrecruzados que rodeaba, en un amplio círculo, a la Torre de Marfil. Con espanto comprobaron que también allí estaba actuando la Nada. Era verdad que, de momento, sólo eran pequeños lugares salpicados por el Laberinto, pero esos lugares estaban en todas partes. Los arriates de flores multicolores y los florecidos arbustos que había entre aquellos lugares estaban grises y secos. Los delicados arbolitos levantaban sus ramas desnudas y deformadas hacia el dragón y su jinete, como si quisieran implorar su ayuda. Los prados antes verdes y coloridos eran ahora pálidos, y un ligero olor a putrefacción y podredumbre subía hasta los que llegaban. Los únicos colores que aún había eran los de gigantescas setas hinchadas y los de conjuntos de flores de aspecto venenoso, degeneradas y de colores chillones, que parecían más bien engendros de la locura y la perversidad. La última vida interior de Fantasia se defendía aún, espasmódica y débilmente, contra la aniquilación definitiva que, por todas partes, la asediaba y corroía.**

Sin embargo, todavía relucía en el centro de un modo maravilloso, inmaculada e incólume, la Torre de Marfil.

Fújur no aterrizó con Axel en la terraza inferior destinada a los mensajeros que llegaban por vía aérea. Se daba cuenta de que ni él ni Axel tendrían las fuerzas necesarias para subir desde allí la larga calle principal que llevaba, en espiral, hasta la punta de la Torre. Le pareció además que la situación justificaba plenamente el hacer caso omiso de toda regla y cuestión de etiqueta. Se decidió a hacer un aterrizaje forzoso. Pasó zumbando sobre los miradores, puentes y balaustradas de marfil, encontró en el último segundo el tramo más alto de la calle principal, allí donde ésta terminaba ante el verdadero recinto del palacio, se dejó caer, patinó por la calle cuesta arriba, dio unas cuantas vueltas de campana y se detuvo por fin, con la cola por delante.

Axel, que se había aferrado con los brazos al cuello de Fújur, se puso en pie y miró hacia todos lados. Había esperado alguna especie de recibimiento o, por lo menos, a un tropel de guardianes del palacio que le preguntasen quién era y qué quería... pero no se veía a nadie por ninguna parte. Los blancos edificios resplandecientes que había alrededor parecían muertos.

«¡Todos han huido! -fue la idea que atravesó su cabeza-. Han abandonado a la Emperatriz Infantil. O quizá esté ya...»

-Axel -susurró Fújur-, tienes que devolverle la Alhaja.

Se quitó del cuello la cadena de oro. El amuleto se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Axel saltó de las espaldas de Fújur y rodó por tierra. No se acordaba ya de su herida. Echado, cogió el Pentáculo y se lo puso. Entonces se levantó con esfuerzo, apoyándose en el dragón.

-Fújur -dijo-, ¿a dónde tengo que ir?

Pero el dragón de la suerte no le respondió ya. Estaba echado como muerto.

La calle principal terminaba en una alta y blanca muralla circular, ante una gran puerta, maravillosamente tallada, cuyas hojas estaban abiertas.

Axel cojeó hacia ella, se apoyó en el portal y vio que, detrás de la puerta, había una escalinata blanca, ancha y brillante, que parecía llegar hasta el cielo. Comenzó a subir. A veces se detenía para reunir nuevas fuerzas. En los blancos escalones iba dejando un reguero de gotas de sangre.

Por fin llegó arriba y vio ante sí una larga galería. Siguió adelante tambaleándose, agarrándose a las columnas. Entonces llegó a un patio lleno de fuentes y otros juegos de  
agua, pero apenas podía darse cuenta de lo que veía. Como en un sueño, luchaba por avanzar. Encontró una segunda puerta pequeña. Luego tuvo que trepar por una escalera muy empinada, pero esta vez estrecha, llegó a un jardín donde todo, árboles, flores y animales, estaba tallado en marfil, y atravesó a gatas varios puentes de arco sin barandillas que conducían a una tercera puerta, la más pequeña de todas. Echado sobre el estómago, siguió arrastrándose, luego levantó lentamente la vista y vio un picacho de marfil, pulido como un espejo, y en su cúspide el blanco y deslumbrante Pabellón de la Magnolia. No había ningún camino que llevara hasta él, ninguna escalera.

Axel escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.

Nadie que haya llegado o llegue alguna vez hasta allí podría decir cómo recorrió la última parte del camino. Es algo que a uno se le regala.

Axel se encontró de pronto ante la puerta que daba paso al pabellón. Entró y se encontró cara a cara con la Señora de los Deseos.

Estaba sentada, apoyada en muchos cojines, sobre un diván blanco y redondo, en el centro de la copa de la flor, y lo miraba a él. Axel pudo darse cuenta de lo enferma que estaba por la palidez de su rostro, que parecía casi transparente. Sus ojos azules tenían el color del zafiro. No mostraba ninguna preocupación o inquietud. Sonreía. Su figura delgada y pequeña estaba envuelta en una amplia túnica de seda, que resplandecía con tanta blancura que hasta las hojas de la magnolia parecían oscuras por contraste. Tenía el aspecto de una niña de indescriptible belleza, de unos diez años como máximo,su largo cabello que, peinado lisamente, le caía por los hombros hasta el diván era dorado como el oro.  


Roxas se sobresaltó.

En aquel momento le había ocurrido algo que nunca le había pasado antes. Hasta entonces había podido imaginarse muy claramente todo lo que se contaba en la Historia Interminable. Con todo, durante la lectura del libro habían sucedido algunas cosas extrañas, eso no se podía negar, pero que podían explicarse de algún modo. Se había imaginado a Axel mientras cabalgaba en el dragón de la suerte, y el Laberinto y la Torre de Marfil, tan claramente como pudiera pensarse. Pero, hasta aquel momento, habían sido sólo sus propias imaginaciones.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar en que se hablaba de la Emperatriz Infantil, durante una fracción de segundo -sólo el tiempo del parpadeo de un relámpago- vio el rostro de ella ante sí. ¡Y no sólo con la imaginación, sino con sus propios ojos! No había sido una ilusión, de eso estaba Roxas totalmente seguro. Había observado incluso detalles que no aparecían siquiera en la descripción, como por ejemplo, sus cejas, que se curvaban sobre los ojos de color zafiro como dos delgados arcos pintados con tinta de oro... o sus lóbulos auriculares extrañamente alargados... o la peculir inclinación de su cabeza sobre el delicado cuello... Roxas estaba seguro de que no había visto en su vida nada más hermoso que aquel rostro. Y en aquel mismo momento supo también cómo se llamaba ella: Naminé.

¡Y Naminé lo había mirado a él... a él, Roxas!

Lo había mirado con una expresión que no podía explicarse. ¿Se había sentido también sorprendida? ¿Había ruego en aquella mirada? ¿0 nostalgia? ¿0... qué?

Intentó recordar los ojos de Naminé, pero no lo consiguió ya.

Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: aquella mirada, atravesando sus ojos y bajándole por el cuello, le había llegado al corazón. Ahora sentía el rastro ardiente que había dejado en su camino. Y sentía también que esa mirada se encontraba ahora en su corazón y relucía allí como un misterioso tesoro. Y eso hacía daño de una forma que era a la vez extraña y maravillosa.

Aunque Roxas hubiera querido, no hubiera podido defenderse ya contra lo que había pasado. Pero no quería, ¡de ningún modo! Al contrario, por nada del mundo hubiera devuelto aquel tesoro. Sólo quería una cosa: seguir leyendo para estar otra vez con la Naminé, para verla otra vez.

No sospechaba que, con ello, se metía de forma irrevocable en la más insólita y también la más peligrosa de las aventuras. Pero aunque lo hubiera sospechado... Eso no hubiera sido para él, con toda seguridad, una razón para cerrar el libro, dejarlo a un lado y no volver a cogerlo.

Con dedos temblorosos buscó el sitio en que había interrumpido la lectura y siguió leyendo.

El reloj de la torre dio las diez.


	12. La Emperatriz Infantil

**XI: LA EMPERATRIZ INFANTIL**

**Kilómetros y kilómetros había recorrido Axel, y ahora estaba allí, mirando a la Emperatriz Infantil sin poder decir una sola palabra. A menudo había intentado imaginarse el momento, había preparado lo que le diría, pero de repente todo aquello se había borrado de su mente.**

**Por fin ella le sonrió y dijo con una voz que sonaba tan suave y delicada como la de un pajarito que cantase en un sueño:**

**-Has vuelto de la Gran Búsqueda, Axel. **

**-Sí -pudo decir Axel, bajando la cabeza.**

**-Tu manto se ha vuelto gris -siguió diciendo ella tras una breve pausa-, tus cabellos son también grises y tu piel es de piedra. Pero todo volverá a ser como antes o mejor aún. Ya verás.**

**Axel tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sacudió la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Entonces oyó decir a la voz delicada:**

**-Has cumplido mi misión...**

**Axel no sabía si aquellas palabras eran una pregunta. No se atrevía a levantar los ojos y leerlo en la expresión de ella. Lentamente, cogió la cadena con el amuleto de oro y se lo quitó del cuello. Extendiendo la mano, se lo ofreció a la Emperatriz Infantil, con la vista siempre en el suelo. Trató de hincar una rodilla en tierra, como hacían los emisarios en los relatos y canciones que había escuchado en los campamentos de su país, pero la pierna herida le falló y cayó a los pies de la Emperatriz Infantil, quedándose con el rostro contra el suelo.**

**Ella se inclinó, recogió a AURYN y, mientras hacía resbalar la cadena entre sus blancos dedos, dijo:**

**-Has cumplido bien tu cometido. Estoy muy contenta de ti.**

**-¡No! -balbuceó Axel casi fuera de sí-. Todo ha sido en vano. No hay salvación.**

**Se hizo un largo silencio. Axel había enterrado la cara en el hueco de sus brazos y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Temía escuchar un grito de desesperación de los labios de la Emperatriz Infantil, un lamento de dolor, quizá reproches amargos o incluso un estallido de cólera. Él mismo no sabía qué esperaba... pero desde luego no era lo que oyó: ella se reía. Se reía suave y alegremente. Los pensamientos de Axel se arremolinaron y, por un momento, pensó que la Emperatriz se había vuelto loca. Pero aquella risa no era una risa de locura. Entonces oyó que su voz decía**

**-¡Pero si lo has traído! **

**Axel levantó la cabeza. **

**-¿A quién?**

**-A nuestro Salvador.**

**Él la miró inquisitivamente a los ojos y no pudo ver en ellos más que franqueza y serenidad. Ella se rió otra vez. **

**-Has cumplido tu misión. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho y todo lo que has sufrido.**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

**-Señora de los Deseos -tartamudeó, utilizando por primera vez la fórmula oficial que Fújur le había recomendado-, yo... realmente no entiendo lo que quieres decir.**

**-Eso se ve -dijo ella-, pero, lo entiendas o no, lo has hecho. Y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?**

**Axel calló. Ni siquiera se le ocurría otra pregunta. Miraba a la Emperatriz con la boca abierta.**

**-Lo he visto -siguió diciendo ella- y también él me ha mirado.**

**-¿Cuándo ha sido eso? -quiso saber Axel. **

**-Ahora mismo, cuando has entrado. Tú lo has traído. **

**Axel miró involuntariamente a su alrededor. **

**-¿Dónde está entonces? No veo a nadie más que a ti y a mí.**

**-Oh, todavía hay muchas cosas que para ti son invisibles -respondió ella-, pero puedes creerme. Él no está todavía en nuestro mundo. Pero nuestros mundos están ya tan próximos que pudimos vernos, porque, por el tiempo de una exhalación, el delgado muro que aún nos separa se hizo transparente. Pronto estará realmente con nosotros y me llamará por mi nuevo nombre, que sólo él puede darme. Entonces me pondré bien y, conmigo, toda Fantasia.**

**Durante las palabras de la Emperatriz Infantil, Axel se había levantado con esfuerzo. Miró a la Emperatriz Infantil, que se sentaba un poco más alta en su diván, y su voz sonó velada al preguntar:**

**-Entonces hace mucho tiempo que conoces el mensaje que yo debía traerte. Lo que reveló la Vetusta Morla en el Pantano de la Tristeza, lo que me dio a conocer la voz misteriosa de Uyulala en el Oráculo del Sur... ¿Sabes ya todo eso?**

**-Sí -dijo ella-, y lo sabía antes de enviarte a la Gran Búsqueda.**

**Axel tragó saliva unas cuantas veces.**

**-Entonces -pudo decir finalmente-, ¿por qué me enviaste? ¿Qué esperabas de mí?**

**-Nada más que lo que has hecho -respondió ella. **

**-Lo que he hecho... -repitió Axel lentamente. Entre sus cejas se formó un pliegue vertical de enojo-. Si las cosas son como dices, todo era innecesario. Era superfluo que me enviaras a la Gran Búsqueda. He oído decir que tus decisiones son para nosotros a menudo incomprensibles. Puede ser. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que he vivido, me resulta difícil aceptar con paciencia que sólo hayas estado divirtiéndote conmigo.**

**Los ojos de la Emperatriz Infantil se pusieron muy serios.**

**-No me he divertido contigo, Axel -dijo-, y sé muy bien lo que te debo. Todo lo que tuviste que soportar era necesario. Te envié a la Gran Búsqueda... no por el mensaje que debías traerme, sino porque era el único medio de llamar a nuestro salvador. Porque él ha participado en todo lo que tú has vivido y ha ido contigo en tu largo viaje. Tú oíste su grito de horror en el Abismo Profundo cuando hablabas con Ygrámul, y viste su figura cuando estabas ante la Puerta del Espejo Mágico. Entraste en su imagen y la llevaste contigo, y por eso te ha acompañado, porque él se ha visto a sí mismo con tus ojos. Y también ahora escucha cada palabra que pronunciamos. Y sabe que hablamos de él y que en él esperamos y confiamos. Y ahora quizá comprenda que todos los trabajos que tú, Axel, has realizado, fueron por él: ¡que toda Fantasía lo llama!**

**Axel seguía mirando sombríamente ante sí, pero poco a poco la arruga de enojo se borró de su frente. **

**-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso -preguntó al cabo de un rato-: el grito en el Abismo Profundo y la imagen del espejo mágico...? ¿O es que lo habías previsto todo?**

**La Emperatriz Infantil levantó a AURYN y, mientras se lo ponía al cuello, respondió:**

**-¿No has llevado siempre al Esplendor? ¿No has sabido que, por medio de él, yo estaba siempre contigo?**

**-No siempre -contestó Axel-. Lo perdí.**

**-Sí -dijo ella-, entonces estuviste realmente solo. ¡Cuéntame lo que ocurrió durante ese tiempo!**

**Axel le contó lo que le había pasado.**

**-Ahora sé por qué te has vuelto gris -dijo la Emperatriz Infantil-. Has estado demasiado cerca de la Nada. **

**-Entonces, ¿es verdad -quiso saber Axel- lo que dijo Gmork, el hombre-lobo, sobre las criaturas aniquiladas de Fantasía que se convierten en mentiras en el mundo de los seres humanos?**

**-Sí, es cierto -contestó la Emperatriz Infantil, y sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron-, todas las mentiras fueron en otro tiempo criaturas de Fantasía. Son de la misma naturaleza... pero se han deformado y han perdido su verdadera esencia. Sin embargo, lo que te dijo Gmork era sólo una verdad a medias, como cabe esperar de un medio ser. Hay dos caminos para atravesar las fronteras entre Fantasía y el mundo de los hombres: uno acertado y otro erróneo. Cuando los seres de Fantasía se ven arrastrados de esa forma horrible, siguen el camino falso. Sin embargo, cuando las criaturas humanas vienen a nuestro mundo, toman el verdadero. Todos los que estuvieron con nosotros aprendieron algo que sólo aquí podían aprender y que los hizo volver cambiados a su mundo. Se les abrieron los ojos, porque pudieron veros con vuestra verdadera figura. Por eso pudieron ver también su mundo y a sus congéneres con otros ojos. Donde antes sólo habían encontrado lo trivial, descubrieron de pronto secretos y maravillas. Por eso venían de buena gana a Fantasía. Y, cuanto más rico v floreciente se hacía nuestro mundo de esta forma, tanto menos mentiras había en el suyo y tanto más perfecto era también. De la misma forma que nuestros dos mundos pueden destruirse mutuamente, pueden también mutuamente salvarse.**

**Axel pensó un rato y preguntó luego. **

**-¿Cómo empezó todo entonces?**

**-La desgracia que ha caído sobre ambos mundos -respondió la Emperatriz Infantil- tiene un doble origen. Ahora todo se ha convertido en su contrario: lo que abre los ojos, ciega; lo que puede crear algo nuevo se convierte en aniquilación. La salvación está en las criaturas humanas. Una, solo una debe venir y darme un nuevo nombre. Y vendrá. **

**Axel calló.**

**-¿Comprendes ahora, Axel -preguntó la Emperatriz Infantil-, por qué tuve que exigir tanto de ti? Sólo mediante una larga historia llena de aventuras, prodigios y peligros podías traer hasta mí a nuestro salvador. Y esa historia fue la tuya.**

**Axel estaba sumido en profundas reflexiones. Por fin hizo un gesto de asentimiento.**

**-Ahora entiendo, Señora de los Deseos. Te agradezco que me eligieras. Y perdona mi enfado.**

**-No podías saber todo eso -respondió ella dulcemente- y también eso era necesario.**

**Axel asintió de nuevo. Tras un corto silencio, dijo: **

**-Estoy muy cansado.**

**-Ya has hecho bastante, Axel -contestó ella-, ¿quieres descansar?**

**-Todavía no. Antes quisiera ver el final feliz de mi historia. Si es como tú dices y he cumplido mi misión... ¿por qué el Salvador no está aún aquí? ¿A qué espera?**

**-Sí -dijo suavemente la Emperatriz Infantil-, ¿a qué espera?**

Roxas sintió que las manos se le humedecían de excitación.

-No puedo -dijo-, no sé lo que tengo que hacer. Y además, a lo mejor el nombre que se me ha ocurrido no es el bueno.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa más? -dijo Axel, reanudando la conversación.**

**Ella asintió sonriendo.**

**-¿Por qué sólo puedes ponerte bien si recibes un nuevo nombre?**

**-Sólo su verdadero nombre hace reales a todos los seres y todas las cosas -dijo ella-. Un nombre falso lo convierte todo en irreal. Eso es lo que hace la mentira.**

**-Quizá el Salvador no sepa el nombre que debe darte.**

**-Sí que lo sabe -respondió ella.**

**Los dos se quedaron otra vez silenciosos.**

Sí -dijo Roxas-, lo sé. Lo supe enseguida en cuanto te vi. Pero no sé lo que tengo que hacer.

**Axel levantó la vista.**

**-Quizá quiere venir y no sabe cómo arreglárselas. **

**-No tiene que hacer nada más -respondió la Emperatriz Infantil- que llamarme por mi nuevo nombre que sólo él conoce. Eso bastará.**

El corazón de Roxas comenzó a latir desordenadamente. ¿Debía probarlo? ¿Y si no tenía éxito? ¿Y si se estaba engañando? ¿Y si los dos no estaban hablando de él sino de un salvador totalmente distinto? ¿Cómo podía saber si realmente se referían a él?

**-Me pregunto -comenzó a decir Axel otra vez- si es posible que todavía no comprenda que se trata de él y de nadie más.**

**-No -dijo la Emperatriz Infantil- tan tonto no puede ser, después de todas las señales que se le han dado. **

-¡Lo voy a probar! -dijo Roxas. Pero sus labios no pronunciaron las palabras.

¿Qué ocurriría si realmente tuviera éxito? Llegaría de algún modo a Fantasía. ¿Pero cómo? Quizá tendría que sufrir también una transformación. ¿Qué sería entonces de él? ¿Le dolería o perdería el conocimiento? Roxas quería ver a Axel... pero de ningún modo a todos los monstruos que pululaban por allí.

**-Quizá -opinó Axel- le falte valor...**

**-¿Valor? -preguntó la Emperatriz Infantil-. ¿Hace falta valor para pronunciar mi nombre?**

**-Entonces -dijo Axel- sólo conozco un motivo que pueda retenerlo.**

**-¿Cuál?**

**Axel titubeó antes de decirlo:**

**-Sencillamente, que no quiere venir. No le importáis nada ni tú ni Fantasía. Le somos indiferentes.**

**La Emperatriz Infantil miró a Axel con ojos muy abiertos.**

-¡No! ¡No! -gritó Roxas-. ¡No debéis pensar eso! ¡Desde luego, no es así! Por favor, por favor, ¡no pieses eso de mí! ¿Me oís? ¡No es eso, Axel!

**-Me ha prometido venir -dijo la Emperatriz Infantil-. Lo he leído en sus ojos.**

-Sí, eso es verdad -exclamó Roxas-, e iré enseguida, sólo que tengo que pensármelo otra vez a fondo. No es tan fácil.

**Axel bajó la cabeza y los dos esperaron otra vez largo tiempo en silencio. Pero el Salvador no apareció y ni el más pequeño signo indicó que, al menos, intentara llamar su atención.**

Roxas se imaginaba lo que ocurriría si, de pronto, estuviera ante ellos con todo lo pequeño y escuchimizado que era. Podía ver claramente el desencanto pintado en el rostro de la Emperatriz Infantil, que le diría:

«¿Qué buscas tú aquí?».

Y Axel hasta se reiría probablemente de él.

Ante esa idea, Roxas se ruborizó.

Naturalmente, ellos esperaban a una especie de héroe, un príncipe o algo así. No podía mostrarse ante ellos. Era imposible. Prefería quedarse donde estaba... ¡Pero no!

**Cuando la Emperatriz Infantil levantó por fin los ojos, la expresión de su rostro había cambiado. Axel casi se asustó ante la grandeza y la severidad de su mirada. Y supo también dónde había visto antes aquella expresión: ¡las esfinges!**

**-Sólo me queda un recurso -dijo ella-, pero no me gusta utilizarlo. Me gustaría que no me obligara a ello. **

**-¿Qué recurso? -preguntó Axel cuchicheando. **

**-Lo sepa o no... pertenece ya a la Historia Interminable. Ahora no puede ni debe retroceder. Me ha hecho una promesa y debe cumplirla. Sin embargo, yo sola no puedo **

**hacerlo todo.**

**-¿Quién hay en toda Fantasía -exclamó Axel- que pueda hacer algo que tú no puedes?**

**-Sólo uno -respondió ella-, cuando quiere. El Viejo de la Montaña Errante.**

**Axel miró a la Emperatriz Infantil con el mayor asombro.**

**-¿El Viejo de la Montaña Errante? -repitió subrayando cada palabra-. ¿Quieres decir que existe?**

**-¿Lo dudabas?**

**-Los ancianos de nuestros campamentos hablan de él a los niños muy pequeños cuando éstos son desobedientes o malos. Dicen que escribe en su libro todo lo que se hace y lo que no se hace, incluso lo que se piensa y se siente, y que entonces queda allí escrito para siempre como una historia hermosa o fea, según. Cuando yo era pequeño, también creía en eso, pero luego pensé que era sólo un cuento de viejas para asustar a los niños.**

**-¿Quién sabe -dijo ella sonriendo- si no tiene que ver con los cuentos de viejas?**

**-Entonces, ¿lo conoces? -quiso averiguar Axel-. ¿Lo has visto?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

**-Si lo veo, será la primera vez que nos encontremos. **

**-Nuestros ancianos cuentan también -siguió diciendo Axel- que nunca puede saberse dónde se encuentra la montaña del Viejo, que éste aparece siempre inesperadamente, unas veces aquí y otras allá, y que sólo por casualidad o por un capricho del Destino se le puede encontrar.**

**-Sí -respondió la Emperatriz Infantil-. Al Viejo de la Montaña Errante no se le puede buscar. Sólo se le encuentra.**

**-¿También tú? -preguntó Axel. **

**-También yo -dijo ella.**

**-¿Y si no lo encuentras?**

**-Si existe, lo encontraré -repuso ella con una sonrisa enigmática- y si lo encuentro, existirá.**

**Axel no entendió la respuesta. Titubeando, preguntó**

**-¿Él es... como tú?**

**-Es como yo -contestó ella- porque es en todo mi opuesto.**

**Axel comprendió que de esa forma no averiguaría nada de ella. Además, lo inquietaba otra idea:**

**-Estás muy enferma, Señora de los Deseos -dijo casi con severidad- y sola no podrás ir muy lejos. Por lo que veo, todos tus sirvientes y leales te han abandonado. Fújur y yo te acompañaremos con gusto hasta donde sea pero, para ser sincero, no sé si las fuerzas de Fújur resistirán. Y mi pierna... bueno, tú misma has visto que no puedo andar con ella.**

**-Gracias Axel -contestó ella-, gracias por tu ofrecimiento valiente y sincero. Pero no tengo intención de llevaros conmigo. Al Viejo de la Montaña Errante tengo que encontrarlo por mí misma. Y Fújur tampoco está ya donde lo dejaste. Se encuentra ahora en un lugar en donde sus heridas se curan y sus fuerzas se renuevan. Y también tú, Axel, estarás pronto en ese lugar.**

**Los dedos de la Emperatriz Infantil jugueteaban con ÁURYN.**

**-¿Qué lugar es ése?**

**-No necesitas saberlo ahora. Llegarás allí en sueños. Día vendrá en que podrás saber dónde estuviste.**

**-Pero, ¿cómo podré dormir -exclamó Axel, y su preocupación hizo que olvidara toda forma respetuosa- sabiendo que puedes morir en cualquier momento?**

**La Emperatriz Infantil se rió otra vez en voz baja. **

**-No estoy tan desamparada como crees. Ya te digo que hay muchas cosas que para ti son invisibles. Tengo conmigo mis siete poderes, que me pertenecen como a ti tu memoria, tu valor o tus pensamientos. Tú no puedes verlos ni oírlos y, sin embargo, están conmigo en este momento. A tres de ellos los dejaré con Fújur y contigo, para que os cuiden. A cuatro los llevaré conmigo para que me acompañen. Tú, sin embargo, Axel, puedes dormir tranquilo.**

**Con esas palabras de la Emperatriz Infantil, todo el cansancio que había sentido Axel durante la Gran Búsqueda cayó de repente sobre él como un velo oscuro. Pero no era el cansancio de piedra del agotamiento, sino un deseo de dormir, tranquilo y apacible. Hubiera querido preguntar muchas cosas aún a la Señora de los Deseos pero era como si ella, con sus palabras, hubiera paralizado todos los deseos de su corazón, dejando sólo uno prepotente: dormir. Los ojos se le cerraron y, sentado, sin recostarse, se deslizó hacia la oscuridad.**

El reloj de la torre dio las once.

**Como muy lejos, Axel oyó que la Emperatriz Infantil daba una orden con su voz suave y dulce, y luego se sintió cuidadosamente levantado y transportado por unos brazos poderosos.**

**Durante mucho tiempo estuvo en la oscuridad, bien abrigado. Mucho, muchísimo después, se despertó a medias cuando un sabroso líquido mojó sus labios resecos y agrietados y pasó por su garganta. Y cuando ese líquido llegó a su corazón, éste se abrió de un modo indescriptible. Vagamente vio a su alrededor algo así como una gran cueva cuyas paredes parecían hechas sólo de oro. Y vio al blanco dragón de la suerte echado a su lado. Y luego vio o sintió más bien que en el centro de la caverna brotaba una fuente y que alrededor de esa fuente había dos serpientes, una clara y otra oscura, que se mordían mutuamente la cola...**

**Pero entonces una mano invisible pasó por sus ojos, haciéndole un bien indescriptible, y Axel se hundió otra vez en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas.**

**Al mismo tiempo, la Emperatriz Infantil salía de la Torre de Marfil. Iba echada sobre blandos cojines de seda, en una litera de cristal, y era transportada por cuatro sirvientes invisibles, de modo que parecía como si la litera se desplazase lentamente por sí sola, flotando en el aire.**

**Atravesaron el laberinto del jardín o, más bien, lo que quedaba de él, y a menudo tuvieron que dar rodeos, porque muchos senderos desembocaban ya en la Nada.**

**Cuando finalmente llegaron al borde exterior de la llanura y salieron del Laberinto, los porteadores invisibles se detuvieron. Parecían esperar órdenes.**

**La Emperatriz Infantil se incorporó en sus cojines y echó una mirada hacia atrás, a la Torre de Marfil.**

**Y mientras volvía a reclinarse en sus almohadas, dijo: **

**-¡Adelante! ¡Siempre adelante... a cualquier parte! **

**Una ráfaga de viento agitó su cabello dorado, que tremolaba, largo y pesado como una bandera, tras la litera de cristal.**


	13. El viejo de La Montaña Errante

**XII: EL VIEJO DE LA MONTAÑA ERRANTE**

**Los aludes se precipitaban atronando por las escarpadas laderas de las montañas. Tempestades de nieve se desencadenaban entre las torres de roca de las acorazadas crestas de hielo, caían aullando por cuevas y quebradas y barrían de nuevo las amplias superficies de los glaciares. En aquella comarca no era un tiempo insólito, porque las Montañas del Destino -que ése era su nombre- eran las mayores y más altas de toda Fantasia, y su cumbre más formidable llegaba literalmente hasta los cielos.**

**En aquella región de hielos eternos no se atrevían a adentrarse ni los más arriesgados alpinistas. O, dicho ****más exactamente: hacía ya tantísimo tiempo que alguien había conseguido escalarlas que nadie lo recordaba. Porque ésa era una de las leyes incomprensibles de las que tantas había en el reino fantásico: las Montañas del Destino sólo podían ser vencidas por un escalador cuando el anterior hubiera sido olvidado por completo y no hubiera tampoco inscripción alguna, en piedra o en bronce, que lo recordara. Por eso, todo el que lo lograba era siempre el primero.**

**Allí arriba no podía existir ningún ser viviente, salvo algunos gigantescos gelidones... si es que éstos podían considerarse como seres vivos, porque se movían con una lentitud tan inconcebible que necesitaban años para dar un solo paso y siglos para un pequeño paseo. Por eso era evidente que sólo podían relacionarse con sus congéneres y no tenían la más mínima idea de la existencia de los restantes seres del mundo fantásico. Se creían los únicos seres vivientes del universo.**

**Y por eso miraban desconcertados, con ojos saltones, aquel diminuto puntito de allí abajo que, por caminos serpenteantes, por salientes de roca apenas transitables de paredes verticales relucientes de hielo, por crestas agudas como cuchillos y por barrancos y grietas profundos, se iba acercando cada vez más a la cumbre.**

**Era la litera de cristal en que descansaba la Emperatriz Infantil y que era transportada por sus invisibles poderes. Apenas se destacaba del entorno, porque el cristal de la litera **

**parecía un trozo de hielo claro, y la túnica blanca y los cabellos rubios de la Emperatriz Infantil no podían distinguirse casi de la nieve de alrededor.**

**Llevaba ya mucho tiempo viajando; muchos días y muchas noches, con lluvia y bajo el ardor del sol, en tinieblas y al claro de luna habían llevado los cuatro poderes su litera, siempre adelante, como ella les había ordenado, siempre adelante, a cualquier parte. Ella no hacía diferencia alguna entre lo que le era soportable y lo que le podía resultar insoportable, lo mismo que antes, en su reino, había permitido por igual las tinieblas y la luz, lo hermoso y lo feo. Estaba dispuesta a exponerse a todo, porque el Viejo de la Montaña Errante podía estar en todas partes y en ninguna.**

**Sin embargo, la elección del camino que recorrían los cuatro poderes invisibles no era totalmente casual. Cada vez con mayor frecuencia, la Nada, que se había tragado ya países enteros, les dejaba un solo sendero como única escapatoria. A veces era un puente, una cueva o una puerta, a través de los cuales podían escabullirse; a veces eran incluso las olas de un lago o de un brazo de mar, sobre las que los poderes transportaban la litera con su moribunda, porque para aquellos porteadores no había diferencia entre mar y tierra.**

**Y así habían subido finalmente al mundo de picachos erizados de hielo de las Montañas del Destino, y seguían subiendo, irresistible e incansablemente. Y mientras la Emperatriz Infantil no les diera otra orden, seguirían subiendo. Pero ella estaba echada en sus cojines, tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía. Así estaba ya desde hacía tiempo. Y lo último que había dicho era aquel «¡a cualquier parte!» que había ordenado al despedirse de la Torre de Marfil.**

**La litera se movía ahora a través de una profunda garganta, un paso entre dos paredes de roca que apenas distaban entre sí más que la anchura de la litera. El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve esponjosa, que podría tener un metro de profundidad, pero los porteadores invisibles no se hundían en ella ni dejaban huellas siquiera. El fondo de aquella hendidura entre las rocas estaba muy oscuro, porque la luz del día era sólo una delgada franja allá arriba. El camino ascendía poco a poco y cuanto más alto subía la litera tanto más se aproximaba la franja de luz. Luego, casi de una forma inesperada, las paredes de roca se separaron de pronto por completo, dejando ver una amplia llanura blanca y brillante. Aquel era el punto más alto, porque las Montañas del Destino no acababan en punta, como la mayoría de las otras montañas, sino en aquella meseta, tan extensa como un país.**

**Ahora, sin embargo, se alzaba en medio de aquella superficie, sorprendentemente, una pequeña montaña de aspecto peculiar. Era bastante estrecha y alta, semejante a la Torre de Marfil, pero de un azul luminoso. Se componía de varios picachos de formas extrañas, que se elevaban hacia el cielo como gigantescos carámbanos de hielo invertidos. Aproximadamente a la mitad de la altura de la montaña, descansando sobre tres de aquellas puntas, había un huevo del tamaño de una casa.**

**Formando un semicírculo en torno a ese huevo y detrás de él, subían hacia lo alto, como los tubos de un inmenso órgano, unas agujas azules mayores que constituían la verdadera cumbre. El gran huevo tenía una abertura circular que parecía una puerta o una ventana. Y en aquella abertura apareció un rostro que miró a la litera.**

**Como si la Emperatriz Infantil hubiera sentido aquella mirada, abrió los ojos y miró también.**

**-¡Alto! -dijo en voz baja.**

**Los poderes invisibles se detuvieron. La Emperatriz Infantil se incorporó.**

**-Es él -continuó-. El último trecho del camino tengo que hacerlo sola. Esperadme aquí, suceda lo que suceda.**

**El rostro de la abertura redonda del huevo había desaparecido.**

**La Emperatriz Infantil bajó de la litera y se puso a caminar por la extensa llanura de nieve. Era una marcha fatigosa, porque iba descalza y la nieve estaba endurecida. A cada paso, se rompía la costra de hielo y la nieve dura como el cristal hería sus pies delicados. Un viento helado sacudía su pelo rubio y su túnica.**

**Finalmente llegó a la montaña azul y se detuvo ante los picos lisos como el cristal.**

**De la abertura redonda y oscura del gran huevo surgió una larga escala, mucho, muchísimo más larga que la que hubiera podido contener realmente el huevo. Por fin la escala llegó hasta el pie de la montaña azul y, cuando la Emperatriz Infantil la cogió, vio que se componía totalmente de letras que colgaban unas de otras, y que cada uno de sus peldaños era una línea. La Emperatriz Infantil comenzó a subir por ella y, mientras trepaba escalón por escalón, iba leyendo al mismo tiempo las palabras:**

**¡VUELVE ¡VUELVE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE!**

**ESTO NO ES NINGÚN JUGUETE.**

**¡NO ME SUBAS! ¡VUELVE ATRÁS!**

**¡NO PODRÁS LLEGAR JAMÁS!**

**EL CAMINO ESTÁ CERRADO**

**Y YO BIEN TE HE ACONSEJADO.**

**SI TE ENCUENTRAS CON EL VIEJO,**

**TARDE LLEGARÁ EL CONSEJO.**

**LOS PRINCIPIOS SON LOS FINES:**

**¡VUELVE ATRÁS! ¡NO DESATINES!**

**PUES SI ALCANZAS LA ABERTURA**

**¡LLEGARÁS A LA LOCURA!**

**La Emperatriz se detuvo para reunir fuerzas y miró hacia arriba. Todavía faltaba mucho. No había recorrido ni la mitad.**

**-Viejo de la Montaña Errante -dijo en alta voz-: si no quieres que nos encontremos no hubieras tenido necesidad de enviarme al abismo esta escala. Tu prohibición es la que me lleva a ti.**

**Y siguió subiendo.**

**LO QUE HACES Y LO QUE ERES**

**ESTÁ ESCRITO EN CARACTERES.**

**SI TE ACERCAS CON AUDACIA,**

**¡OCURRIRÁ UNA DESGRACIA!**

**NO TENDRÁ UN FINAL FELIZ**

**TU CARRERA, EMPERATRIZ.**

**NUNCA HE SIDO NIÑO YO,**

**POR ESO TODO ACABÓ.**

**AL VIVO LE ESTÁ PROHIBIDO**

**VERSE MUERTO COMO HA SIDO.**

**Otra vez tuvo que detenerse la Emperatriz para tomar aliento.**

**Ahora estaba muy alta y la escala se balanceaba en la tormenta de nieve como una rama. La Emperatriz Infantil se aferró a los helados renglones de letras y subió el último tramo de la escalera.**

**SI NO ESCUCHAS EL AVISO**

**QUE LA ESCALA DARTE QUISO**

**Y ESTÁS DISPUESTA A LLEGAR**

**DONDE NUNCA HAS DE HABITAR,**

**NO TE DOY OTRO CONSEJO:**

**¡BIENVENIDA! SOY EL VIEJO.**

**Cuando la Emperatriz Infantil hubo subido los últimos peldaños, dio un suave suspiro y miró hacia atrás. Su túnica amplia y blanca estaba rasgada: se había quedado enganchada en todos los signos de puntuación, ángulos y puntas de la escala de letras. Aquello no era nuevo para ella, porque las letras no siempre la trataban bien. Era una cuestión de reciprocidad.**

**Vio ante sí el huevo y la abertura redonda en que terminaba la escala. Entró por ella. La abertura se cerró inmediatamente detrás. Sin moverse, la Emperatriz Infantil esperó en la oscuridad lo que pudiera suceder.**

**Sin embargo, al principio no pasó nada en mucho tiempo.**

**-Aquí estoy -dijo ella por fin en la oscuridad, en voz baja. Su voz resonó como en un gran salón vacío... ¿O había sido otra voz, mucho más profunda, la que le había respondido con las mismas palabras?**

**Poco a poco se pudo ver en las tinieblas un resplandor rojizo y débil. Salía de un libro que, cerrado, flotaba en el aire en el centro de la estancia de forma de huevo. Estaba inclinado, de forma que ella podía ver su encuadernación. Tenía las tapas de color cobre y, lo mismo que en la Alhaja que la Emperatriz Infantil llevaba al cuello, también en el **

**libro se veían dos serpientes que se mordían mutuamente la cola, formando un óvalo. Y en ese óvalo estaba el título:**

LA HISTORIA INTERMINABLE

La cabeza de Roxas le daba vueltas. ¡Era exactamente el mismo libro que estaba leyendo! Lo miró otra vez. Sí, no había duda: el libro que tenía en las manos era el libro del que se hablaba. Pero, ¿cómo podía aparecer ese libro dentro de sí mismo?

**La Emperatriz Infantil se había acercado y miraba, al otro lado del libro flotante, el rostro de un hombre, iluminado desde abajo por las abiertas hojas con un resplandor azulado. Aquel resplandor salía de las letras del libro, que eran de color verdemar.**

**El rostro del hombre parecía la corteza de un árbol viejísimo, por lo lleno que estaba de surcos. Tenía la barba larga y blanca y sus ojos estaban tan hundidos en cuevas oscuras que no se podían ver. Llevaba una cogulla azul de monje, con capucha, y tenía en la mano una pluma con la que escribía en el libro. No levantó los ojos.**

**La Emperatriz estuvo largo tiempo en silencio, mirándolo. En realidad, lo que hacía el hombre no era escribir: más bien deslizaba la pluma lentamente sobre las páginas en blanco y las letras de las palabras se formaban por sí solas, como si surgieran del vacío.**

**La Emperatriz Infantil leyó lo que ponía y era exactamente lo que en aquel momento estaba ocurriendo, es decir: **

**«La Emperatriz Infantil leyó lo que ponía...».**

**-Escribes todo lo que ocurre -dijo ella.**

**-Todo lo que escribo ocurre -fue la respuesta. Y otra vez era aquella voz profunda y oscura, que ella había escuchado como un eco de sus propias palabras.**

**Lo curioso era que el Viejo de la Montaña Errante no había abierto la boca. Había anotado sus palabras y las de ella, y ella las había oído como si sólo recordase que él acababa de hablar. **

**-Tú y yo -pregunto- y toda Fantasia... ¿todo está anotado en ese libro?**

**Él siguió escribiendo y, al mismo tiempo, ella escuchó su respuesta.**

**-No. Ese libro es toda Fantasía y tú y yo. **

**-¿Y dónde está el libro?**

**-En el libro -fue la respuesta que él escribió. **

**-Entonces, ¿todo es sólo reflejo y contrarreflejo? -preguntó ella.**

**Y él escribió, mientras ella le oía decir:**

**-¿Qué se ve en un espejo que se mira en otro espejo? ¿Lo sabes tú, Señora de los Deseos? **

**La Emperatriz Infantil se quedó un rato callada y el Viejo, al mismo tiempo, escribió que ella callaba.**

**Entonces ella dijo en voz baja: **

**-Necesito tu ayuda. **

**-Lo sé -respondió y escribió él.**

**-Sí -dijo ella-, así debe ser sin duda. Tú eres la memoria de Fantasía y sabes todo lo que ha sucedido hasta. este momento. Pero, ¿no puedes hojear tu libro y ver lo que sucederá?**

**-¡Páginas en blanco! -fue la respuesta-. Sólo puedo mirar atrás y ver lo que ha ocurrido. Podía leerlo mientras lo escribía. Y lo sé porque lo leí. Y lo escribí porque sucedió. De esa forma, por mi mano, la Historia Interminable se escribe a sí misma.**

**-Entonces, ¿no sabes por qué he venido hasta ti? **

**-No -oyó decir ella a su voz oscura, mientras escribía-, y hubiera querido que no lo hicieras. Por mí todo se hace inalterable y definitivo... también tú, Señora de los Deseos. Este huevo es tu tumba y tu ataúd. Has entrado en la memoria de Fantasia. ¿Cómo quieres salir otra vez de este lugar?**

**-Todo huevo -respondió ella- es el comienzo de una nueva vida.**

**-Es verdad -escribió y dijo el Viejo-, pero sólo cuando se rompe su cáscara.**

**-Tú puedes abrirla -exclamó la Emperatriz Infantil-: me has dejado entrar.**

**El Viejo negó con la cabeza y lo escribió.**

**-Fue tu fuerza la que lo hizo. Pero ahora que estás aquí ya no la tienes. Estamos encerrados para siempre. Realmente, ¡no hubieras debido venir! Éste es el fin de tu Historia Interminable.**

**La Emperatriz Infantil sonrió, sin parecer nada preocupada.**

**-Tú y yo -dijo- no podemos hacerlo ya. Pero hay alguien que puede.**

**-Crear un nuevo comienzo -escribió el Viejo- sólo puede hacerlo una criatura humana.**

**-Sí -contestó ella-, una criatura humana.**

**El Viejo de la Montaña Errante levantó lentamente los ojos y, por primera vez, miró a la Emperatriz Infantil. Era como si aquella mirada llegase del otro extremo del universo, de tanta distancia y tanta oscuridad venía. Ella le correspondió con sus ojos azules, sosteniéndole la mirada. Fue como una lucha silenciosa e inmóvil. Por fin, el Viejo se inclinó otra vez sobre su libro y escribió:**

**-¡Respeta las fronteras, que también valen para ti! **

**-Lo haré -respondió ella-, pero aquel de quien hablo y al que espero las ha traspasado hace tiempo. Él lee ese libro en que escribes y se entera de cada palabra que pronunciamos. Por lo tanto, está con nosotros.**

**-Eso es verdad -oyó decir a la voz del Viejo, mientras éste escribía-: también él pertenece irrevocablemente a la Historia Interminable, porque es su propia historia.**

**-¡Cuéntamela! -ordenó la Emperatriz Infantil-. Tú que eres la memoria de Fantasia, ¡cuéntamela... desde el principio y palabra por palabra, tal como la has escrito!**

**La mano del Viejo que escribía comenzó a temblar. **

**-Si hago eso, tendré que escribirlo todo otra vez. Y lo que escribo sucederá de nuevo.**

**-¡Así debe ser! -dijo la Emperatriz Infantil. **

Roxas se inquietó.

¿Qué se proponía ella? Tenía algo que ver con él. Pero si hasta al Viejo de la Montaña Errante empezaba a temblarle la mano...

**El Viejo escribió y dijo:**

**«Si la Historia Interminable**

**se contase a sí misma,**

**sería sólo un sofisma**

**este mundo admirable.»**

**Y la Emperatriz respondió: **

**«Pero, si el héroe llega**

**y a nosotros se entrega,**

**brotará una nueva vida.**

**¡De él depende su venida!»**

**-Eres realmente terrible -dijo y escribió el Viejo-: eso significa el final sin final. Entraremos en el círculo del Eterno Retorno. Y de él no se puede escapar.**

**-Nosotros no -respondió ella, y su voz no era ya suave sino dura y clara como un diamante-, pero tampoco él... A menos que nos salve a todos.**

**-¿Realmente quieres dejarlo en manos de una criatura humana?**

**-Sí, quiero.**

**Y luego añadió en voz más baja: **

**-¿O es que tienes una idea mejor?**

**Durante mucho tiempo reinó el silencio, antes de que la voz oscura del Viejo dijera:**

**-No.**

**Estaba profundamente inclinado sobre el libro en que escribía. Su rostro quedaba oculto por la capucha y no podía verse.**

**-¡Entonces haz lo que te he pedido!**

**El Viejo de la Montaña Errante se sometió a la voluntad de la Emperatriz Infantil y comenzó a contarle desde el principio la Historia Interminable.**

**En aquel momento cambió el resplandor que irradiaban las páginas del libro, su color. Se hizo rojizo como los rasgos que ahora surgían bajo la pluma del Viejo. También la cogulla y la capucha de éste tenían ahora el color del cobre. Y mientras escribía sonaba al mismo tiempo su voz profunda. **

También Roxas la escuchó muy claramente.

**«****Fuera de la tiendecita hacía una mañana fría y gris de noviembre, y llovía a cántaros...» **

«Esa historia no la conozco -pensó Roxas un tanto decepcionado-, no aparece en el libro que he estado leyendo hasta ahora. Bueno, ahora resulta que todo el tiempo me he

equivocado. Había creído realmente que el Viejo empezaría a contar la Historia Interminable desde el principio.»

**«La puerta se abrió de pronto con tal violencia que un pequeño racimo de campanillas de latón que colgaba sobre ella, asustado, se puso a repiquetear, sin poder tranquilizarse en un buen rato.**

**El causante del alboroto era un muchacho pequeño y escuchimizado, de unos diez años.  
Su pelo, rubio brillante, le caía chorreando sobre la cara, tenía el abrigo empapado de lluvia y, colgada de una correa, llevaba a la espalda una cartera e colegial. Estaba pálido y sin aliento pero, en contraste con la prisa que acababa de darse, se quedó en la puerta abierta como clavado en el suelo...»**

Mientras Roxas leía esto, oyendo al mismo tiempo la voz profunda del Viejo de la Montaña Errante, comenzaron a zumbarle los oídos y a írsele la vista.

¡Lo que allí se contaba era su propia historia! Y estaba en la Historia Interminable. Él, Roxas, ¡aparecía como un personaje en el libro cuyo lector se había considerado hasta ahora! ¡Y quién sabe qué otro lector lo leía ahora precisamente, creyendo ser también sólo un lector... y así de forma interminable!

A Roxas le entró miedo. De pronto tuvo la sensación de no poder respirar. Se sentía preso en una prisión invisible. Quiso detenerse, no seguir leyendo.

**Pero la voz profunda del Viejo de la Montaña siguió narrando...**

y Roxas no pudo hacer nada para resistirse. Se tapó las orejas, pero no sirvió de nada, porque la voz resonaba en su interior. Aunque desde hacía tiempo sabía que no era así, se aferró a la idea de que el parecido con su propia historia era sólo, quizá, una casualidad increíble.

**pero la voz seguía hablando inexorablemente. **

y entonces oyó cómo decía muy claramente:

**«... Desde luego no te sobra, porque, si no, te hubieras presentado por lo menos.**

**-Me llamo Roxas -dijo el muchacho.»**

En aquel momento Roxas tuvo una experiencia importante: se puede estar convencido de querer algo -quizá durante años-, si se sabe que el deseo es irrealizable. Pero si de pronto se encuentra uno ante la posibilidad de que ese deseo ideal se convierta en realidad, sólo se desea una cosa: no haberlo deseado.

Al menos así le ocurrió a Roxas.

Ahora, cuando todo se hacía irremisiblemente serio, le hubiera gustado huir. Pero en aquel caso no había ya «huida». Y por eso hizo algo que, evidentemente, no podía servirle de nada. Se quedó como un escarabajo echado de espaldas.

Quería hacer como si él mismo no existiera, estarse quieto y resultar tan imperceptible como fuera posible.

**El Viejo de la Montaña Errante siguió contando y, al mismo tiempo, escribiendo de nuevo cómo Roxas había robado el libro y cómo se había refugiado en el desván del colegio y había empezado allí a leer. Y otra vez empezó de nuevo la búsqueda de Axel, que llegó hasta la Vetusta Morla y encontró a Fújur en la tela de Ygrámul, en el Abismo Profundo, donde oyó el grito de espanto de Roxas. Una vez más fue curado por la vieja Urgl e instruido por Énguivuck. Atravesó las tres puertas mágicas y entró en la imagen de Roxas y habló con Uyulala. Y luego vinieron los gigantes de los vientos y la Ciudad de los Espectros y Gmork y la salvación de Axel y el regreso a la Torre de Marfil. Y entretanto sucedió también todo lo que Roxas había vivido, las velas encendidas y la forma en que había visto a la Emperatriz Infantil y ella había esperado inútilmente que él llegase. Y una vez más ella se puso en camino para buscar al Viejo de la Montaña Errante, una vez más subió la escala de letras y entró en el huevo y otra vez se desarrolló, palabra por palabra, toda la conversación sostenida por los dos, que terminaba cuando el Viejo de la Montaña Errante empezaba a escribir y contar la Historia Interminable.**

**Y entonces comenzó todo otra vez desde el principio -inalterado e inalterable- y otra vez terminó todo en el encuentro de la Emperatriz Infantil con el Viejo de la Montaña Errante, que una vez más comenzó a escribir y a contar la Historia Interminable...**

...y así seguiría durante toda la eternidad, porque era totalmente imposible que algo cambiara en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Sólo él, Roxas, podía intervenir. Y tenía que hacerlo si no quería permanecer encerrado también en aquel círculo. Le pareció como si la historia se hubiera repetido ya mil veces; no, como si no hubiera antes ni después, sino que todo sucediera siempre simultáneamente. Entonces comprendió por qué había temblado la mano del Viejo. ¡El círculo del Eterno Retorno era el final sin final!

Roxas no sintió que las lágrimas le corrían por la cara. Casi sin darse cuenta gritó de pronto:

-¡Naminé! ¡Voy!

En ese mismo momento ocurrieron muchas cosas simultáneamente.

**La cáscara del gran huevo fue rota en pedazos por una fuerza tremenda, mientras se oía el oscuro retumbar de un trueno. Comenzó a soplar un viento tempestuoso **

que surgió de las páginas del libro que Roxas tenía sobre las rodillas, de forma que esas páginas empezaron a revolotear desordenadamente. Roxas sintió la tormenta en el pelo y el rostro, se quedó casi sin aliento, las llamas de las velas del candelabro de siete brazos danzaron y se pusieron horizontales, y entonces un segundo viento tormentoso, más poderoso aún, agitó el libro y apagó todas las luces.

El reloj de la torre dio las doce.


	14. Perelín, la selva Nocturna

**XIII: PERELÍN, LA SELVA NOCTURNA**

Muy suave dijo otra vez Roxas en la oscuridad: «¡Naminé! ¡Voy!». Sentía que de ese nombre brotaba una fuerza indescriptiblemente dulce y consoladora, que lo llenaba por completo. Por eso dijo aún para sí unas cuantas veces:

«¡Naminé! ¡Voy, Naminé! Enseguida estoy ahí.»

Pero, ¿dónde estaba?

No podía ver el menor resplandor, pero lo que le rodeaba no era ya la helada oscuridad del desván, sino una oscuridad aterciopelada y caliente en la que se sentía feliz y seguro.

Todos sus miedos y congojas lo habían abandonado. Sólo los recordaba como algo que hubiera ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. Se sentía de un humor tan alegre y ligero que hasta se reía en voz baja.

-Naminé, ¿dónde estoy? -preguntó.

No sentía ya el peso de su propio cuerpo. Tanteó con las manos a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que flotaba. No había ya colchonetas ni suelo firme.

Era una sensación maravillosa y desconocida, un sentimiento de ingravidez y de una libertad sin fronteras. Nada de lo que antes lo había oprimido y coaccionado podía afectarlo ahora.

¿Flotaba al final de alguna parte del Universo? Pero en el Universo había estrellas y Roxas no podía ver nada parecido. Sólo aquella oscuridad aterciopelada en que se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en su vida. ¿Estaría muerto?

-Naminé, ¿dónde estás?

Y entonces oyó una voz delicada como la de un pájaro, que le respondía y quizá le había respondido ya varias veces antes sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Se oía muy cerca y, sin embargo, no hubiera podido decir de dónde venía:

-Aquí estoy, Roxas.

-Naminé, ¿eres tú?

Ella se rió de una forma curiosamente cantarina.

-¿Quién iba a ser si no? Acabas de darme ese bonito nombre. Gracias. Bienvenido, salvador y héroe mío.

-¿Dónde estamos, Naminé?

-Yo estoy contigo y tú estás conmigo.

Era como una conversación en sueños y, sin embargo, Roxas estaba totalmente seguro de que estaba despierto y no soñaba.

-Naminé -susurró-: ¿es esto el final?

-No -respondió ella-, es el principio.

-¿Dónde está Fantasía, Naminé? ¿Dónde están todos los demás? ¿Dónde está Axel? ¿Es que ha desaparecido todo? ¿Y el Viejo de la Montaña Errante y su libro? ¿No existen ya?

-Fantasía nacerá de nuevo de tus deseos, Roxas, que se harán realidad a través de mí.

-¿De mis deseos? -repitió Roxas asombrado.

-Ya sabes -oyó decir a la dulce voz- que me llaman la Señora de los Deseos. ¿Qué deseas para ti?

Roxas reflexionó y preguntó luego cautamente:

-¿Cuántos deseos puedo formular?

-Tantos como quieras... cuantos más mejor, Roxas. Tanto más rico y variado será Fantasia.

Roxas estaba sorprendido y emocionado. Pero, precisamente porque de pronto se veía ante una infinidad de posibilidades, no se le ocurría ningún deseo.

-No sé -dijo finalmente.

Durante un rato reinó el silencio y luego oyó la voz delicada como la de un pájaro:

-Mala cosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces no habrá Fantasia.

Roxas calló confundido. Su sensación de una libertad sin límites se veía poco a poco disminuida por el hecho de que todo dependiera de él.

-¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro, Naminé? -preguntó.

-Los comienzos son siempre oscuros, Roxas.

-Quisiera verte otra vez, Naminé. ¿Sabes? Como en el instante aquel en que me miraste.

Otra vez oyó la risa suave y cantarina.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque estoy contenta.

-¿Por qué?

-Acabas de formular tu primer deseo.

-¿Y lo cumplirás?

-Sí. ¡Extiende la mano!

Lo hizo y sintió que ella le ponía algo en la palma. Era diminuto pero, extrañamente, pesaba mucho. Daba frío y era duro y muerto al tacto.

-¿Qué es esto, Naminé?

-Un grano de arena -respondió ella-. Es todo lo que ha quedado de mi reino sin fronteras. Te lo regalo.

-Gracias -dijo Roxas maravillado. Realmente no sabía qué hacer con el regalo. ¡Si por lo menos hubiera sido algo vivo!

Mientras reflexionaba aún en lo que sin duda esperaba de él Naminé, sintió de pronto en la mano un delicado cosquilleo. Miró con más atención.

-¡Mira, Naminé! -susurró-. ¡Empieza a fosforecer y brillar! Y, mira, brota una llamita. No, ¡es un embrión! Naminé, ¡no es un grano de arena! ¡Es una semilla luminosa que empieza a crecer!

-¡Muy bien, Roxas! -le oyó decir a ella-. ¿Ves? Te resulta muy fácil.

Del puntito de la palma de Roxas salía ahora un resplandor apenas perceptible, que rápidamente aumentó, iluminando en la oscuridad aterciopelada sus dos rostros de niño, tan distintos, inclinados sobre el prodigio.

Roxas retiró lentamente la mano y el punto luminoso quedó flotando entre los dos como una estrellita.

El embrión creció muy aprisa, y se podía verlo crecer. Echó hojas y tallos, y desarrolló capullos que se abrieron en flores maravillosas y de muchos colores que relucían y fosforescían. Se formaron pequeños frutos que, en cuanto estuvieron maduros, explotaron como cohetes en miniatura, esparciendo a su alrededor una lluvia multicolor de chispas de nuevas semillas.

De las nuevas semillas crecieron otra vez plantas, pero de otras formas; parecían helechos o pequeñas palmeras, cactus, colas de caballo o florecillas ordinarias. Cada una de ellas resplandecía y brillaba con un color distinto.

Pronto, alrededor de Roxas y de Naminé, por encima y por debajo de ellos y por todos lados, la oscuridad aterciopelada se llenó de plantas luminosas que germinaban y crecían. Una bola incandescente de colores, un nuevo mundo luminoso flotaba en ninguna parte, crecía y crecía, y en su interior más interno estaban sentados Roxas y Naminé, mirando con ojos asombrados el maravilloso espectáculo.

Las plantas parecían producir incansablemente nuevas formas y colores. Cada- vez se abrían más capullos de flores, cada vez centelleaban más cuajadas umbelas. Y todo aquel desarrollo se producía en medio de un silencio absoluto.

Al cabo de un rato, muchas plantas habían alcanzado ya la altura de girasoles, y algunas eran incluso tan grandes como árboles frutales. Había plumeros o pinceles de hojas largas de un verde esmeralda, o flores como colas de pavo real, llenas de ojos con los colores del arco iris. Otras plantas parecían pagodas de sombrillas de seda violeta, superpuestas y desplegadas. Algunos troncos gruesos se retorcían como trenzas. Como eran transparentes, parecían de cristal rosa iluminado por dentro. Y había ramilletes de flores como grandes racimos de farolillos azules y amarillos. En muchos sitios colgaban millares y millares de florecitas estrelladas, en cataratas brillantes como la plata, o cortinas de oro viejo hechas de lirios de los valles con largos estambres en forma de borla. Y aquellas plantas nocturnas luminosas crecían cada vez más exuberantes y espesas, entrelazándose poco a poco para formar un magnífico tejido de suave luz.

-¡Tienes que darle un nombre! -susurró Naminé.

Roxas asintió.

-Perelín, la Selva Nocturna -dijo.

Miró a la Emperatriz Infantil a los ojos... y le ocurrió otra vez lo que le había ocurrido cuando intercambiaron por primera vez sus miradas. Se quedó como embrujado mirándola, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. Cuando la vio por primera vez, ella estaba moribunda, pero ahora era mucho, muchísimo más bella. Su túnica rasgada estaba otra vez entera, y en su largo cabello jugueteaba el reflejo de una suave luz multicolor. El deseo de Roxas se había cumplido.

-Naminé -balbuceó turbado-: ¿estás ya bien otra vez?

Ella sonrió.

-¿Es que no se ve, Roxas?

-Quisiera que siempre fuera así -dijo él.

-Siempre es sólo un momento -respondió ella. Roxas guardó silencio. No comprendía su respuesta, pero no tenía ganas de romperse la cabeza.

En torno a los dos, la creciente espesura de las plantas luminosas había formado un entramado espeso, un tejido ardiente de colores que los encerraba como en una gran tienda redonda de tapices mágicos. Por eso Roxas no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía fuera. No sabía que Perelín seguía creciendo y creciendo y que cada planta se hacía cada vez mayor. Y seguían lloviendo por todas partes semillas pequeñas como chispitas, de las que brotaban nuevos embriones.

Roxas continuaba sentado, contemplando a Naminé.

No hubiera podido decir si había pasado mucho tiempo o poco, cuando Naminé le tapó los ojos con la mano.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esperar tanto? -oyó que le preguntaba-. ¿Por qué me has obligado a ir al Viejo de la Montaña Errante? ¿Por qué no viniste cuando te llamé?

Roxas tragó saliva.

-Porque... -pudo decir abochornado-, creí que... por muchas razones, también por miedo... Pero en realidad me daba vergüenza, Naminé.

Ella retiró la mano y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿De qué?

-Bueno -titubeó Roxas-, sin duda esperabas a alguien digno de ti.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó ella-. ¿No eres digno de mí?

-Quiero decir -tartamudeó Roxas, notando que enrojecía-, quiero decir alguien valiente y fuerte y bien parecido... un príncipe o algo así... En cualquier caso, no alguien como yo.

Había bajado la vista y oyó como ella se reía de nuevo de aquella forma suave y cantarina.

-Ya ves -dijo él-: también ahora te ríes de mí.

Hubo un silencio muy largo, y cuando Roxas se decidió por fin a levantar los ojos, vio que ella se había inclinado hacia él, acercándosele mucho. Tenía el rostro serio. 

**-Quiero enseñarte algo, Roxas -dijo-. ¡Mírame a los ojos!**

Roxas lo hizo, aunque el corazón le latía y se sentía un poco mareado.

Y entonces vio en el espejo de zafiro de los ojos de ella, al principio pequeña aún y como muy lejana, una figura que poco a poco se fue haciendo mayor y cada vez más clara. Era un chico, aproximadamente de su edad. Tenía el porte gallardo y apuesto, y el rostro noble, delgado y varonil. Aunque era algo bajito, parecía un joven príncipe oriental.Sus ojos eran grandes, azules y decididos. Llevaba un turbante de seda azul, que le cubría parte del rubio y alborotado cabello, y también era de seda azul su casaca bordada de plata, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en altas botas rojas de cuero fino y flexible, cuyas puntas se curvaban hacia arriba. Sobre la espalda le caía desde los hombros un manto que brillaba como la plata, con el alto cuello subido. Lo más hermoso del joven eran sus manos, que parecían finas y distinguidas pero, sin embargo, insólitamente vigorosas.

Pasmado y lleno de admiración, Roxas contempló aquella imagen. No se cansaba de mirarla. Estaba a punto de preguntar quién era aquel hermoso hijo de rey, cuando lo sacudió como un rayo la idea de que era él mismo.

¡Era su propia imagen, reflejada en los ojos azulados de Naminé!

Lo que le ocurrió en ese momento resulta difícil de describir con palabras. Fue como un éxtasis que lo sacó de sí mismo igual que un desvanecimiento, llevándolo muy lejos y, cuando volvió a poner el pie en el suelo y hubo vuelto en sí por completo, se vio como aquel hermoso joven cuya imagen había visto.

Se miró, y todo era como en los ojos de Naminé: las botas finas y flexibles de cuero rojo, la casaca azul bordada de plata, el turbante, el largo manto resplandeciente, su figura y -en la medida en que podía darse cuenta también su rostro. Asombrado, se miró las manos.

Se volvió hacia Naminé.

¡Ya no estaba allí!

Se había quedado solo en el espacio redondo que había formado la resplandeciente espesura de las plantas.

-¡Naminé! -llamó por todos lados-. ¡Naminé!

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Se sentó desconcertado. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Por qué lo había dejado ella solo? ¿A dónde iría él... si es que podía ir a alguna parte y no estaba encerrado como en una jaula?

Mientras estaba intentando comprender lo que podía haber inducido a Naminé a dejarlo sin una explicación ni una palabra de despedida, sus dedos juguetearon con un amuleto dorado que colgaba de su cuello en una cadena. Lo miró y lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

¡Era ÁURYN, la Alhaja, el Esplendor, el Signo de la Emperatriz Infantil que hacía a los que lo llevaban representantes suyos! Naminé le había dado poder sobre todos los seres y las cosas de Fantasia. Y mientras él llevara ese signo, sería como si ella estuviera con él.

Roxas miró largo tiempo las dos serpientes, clara y oscura, que se mordían mutuamente la cola formando un óvalo. Luego volvió el medallón y, con gran sorpresa por su parte, encontró en el reverso una inscripción. Eran cuatro palabras breves, escritas con unas letras peculiarmente entrelazadas:  


_Haz  
Lo Que  
Quieras_  
**  
De aquello no se había hablado hasta entonces en la Historia Interminable. ¿No habría notado Axel esa inscripción?**

Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo importante era sólo que esas palabras le daban permiso, no, lo animaban claramente a hacer todo lo que tuviera ganas de hacer.

Roxas se acercó a la espesura ardiente de plantas para ver si podía atravesarla y por dónde, y vio con agrado que se podía apartar sin esfuerzo como una cortina. Salió afuera.

El crecimiento suave y, al mismo tiempo, superpotente de las plantas nocturnas había continuado sin interrupción, y Perelín se había convertido en una selva como nunca habían visto ojos humanos antes que Roxas.

Los grandes troncos tenían ahora la altura y el grosor de torres de iglesia... y sin embargo, seguían creciendo y no dejaban de crecer. En muchos lugares, las gigantescas columnas de un brillo lechoso estaban tan próximas entre sí que era imposible pasar. Y seguían cayendo, como una lluvia de chispas, nuevas semillas.

Mientras Roxas andaba a través de la bóveda luminosa de aquella selva, se esforzaba por no pisar ninguno de los resplandecientes brotes del suelo, pero pronto resultó imposible. Sencillamente, no había un palmo de tierra donde no brotase algo. Por eso acabó por seguir adelante sin preocuparse, por donde los enormes troncos le dejaban paso libre.

A Roxas le gustaba ser bien parecido. El que no hubiera nadie para admirarlo no le molestaba lo más mínimo. Al contrario: se alegraba de disfrutar solo de aquel placer. No  
le importaba nada la admiración de los que hasta entonces lo habían despreciado. Ya no. Pensó en ellos casi con compasión.

En aquella selva en que no había estaciones del año ni tampoco cambios del día a la noche, la experiencia del tiempo era también muy distinta de la que Roxas había tenido  
hasta entonces. Y por eso no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya andando por la selva. Sin embargo, poco a poco, la alegría de ser bien parecido cambió: se convirtió en algo natural. No es que lo hiciera menos feliz, sino que le parecía no haber sido nunca distinto.

Aquello tenía un motivo, que Roxas sólo supo mucho, muchísimo tiempo después y que ahora no sospechaba. A cambio de la hermosura que se le había concedido, iba olvidando poco a poco que en otro tiempo había sido escuchimizado.

Aunque hubiese notado algo, sin duda no le hubiera importado mucho ese recuerdo. Sin embargo, el olvido vino por sí solo, de forma totalmente imperceptible. Y cuando el recuerdo hubo desaparecido por completo, le pareció como si él hubiera sido siempre como entonces. Y precisamente por eso su deseo de ser bien parecido se calmó, porque alguien que ha sido siempre bien parecido no lo desea ya.

Apenas había llegado a ese punto cuando sintió cierta intranquilidad y se despertó en él un nuevo deseo. ¡Ser sólo bien parecido no servía de nada! ¡Quería ser también fuerte, más fuerte que nadie! ¡El más fuerte que hubiera!

Mientras seguía andando por Perelín, la Selva Nocturna, comenzó a sentir hambre. Cogió aquí y allá algunos de los frutos luminosos y de extrañas formas y probó cautelosamente si eran comestibles. No sólo lo eran, como comprobó con satisfacción, sino que sabían también extraordinariamente bien, unos agrios, otros dulces, otros un poco amargos, pero todos realmente apetitosos. Sin dejar de andar, se comió uno tras otro, y sintió al hacerlo que una fuerza maravillosa recorría sus miembros.

Entretanto, la resplandeciente maleza de la selva se había espesado tanto a su alrededor que le impedía la vista hacia todos los lados. Y, por añadidura, también las lianas y raíces aéreas empezaban a crecer de arriba abajo y a entretejerse con la espesura, formando una maleza impenetrable. Roxas, dando golpes con el canto de la mano, se abría camino, y la espesura se separaba como si utilizase un machete o un facón. La brecha se cerraba enseguida tras él, tan perfectamente como si nunca hubiera existido.

Siguió adelante, pero una pared de gigantes arbóreos, cuyos troncos no dejaban espacio alguno entre ellos, le cerró el paso.

Roxas extendió ambas manos... ¡y separó dos de los troncos! La abertura se cerró de nuevo sin ruido tras él. Roxas lanzó un salvaje grito de júbilo.

¡Era el Rey de la Selva!

Durante algún tiempo, se contentó con abrirse camino por la jungla, como un elefante que hubiera oído la Gran Llamada. Sus fuerzas no se agotaban, no tenía que detenerse en ningún momento para recuperar el aliento, no tenía punzadas de costado ni palpitaciones; ni siquiera sudaba.

Pero finalmente se hartó de hacer estragos y le entraron ganas de contemplar Perelín, su reino, desde lo alto, para ver hasta dónde se extendía.

Miró hacia arriba calculadoramente, se escupió en las manos, cogió una liana y comenzó a izarse, sencillamente así, mano sobre mano, sin utilizar las piernas, como había visto hacer a los artistas de circo. Como un pálido recuerdo de días muy pretéritos, se vio por un momento a sí mismo, durante la clase de gimnasia, balanceándose como un saco de patatas, con gran regocijo de toda la clase, al extremo inferior de una escala de cuerda. Tuvo que sonreír. Sin duda se habrían quedado con la boca abierta si hubieran podido verlo ahora. Se hubieran sentido orgullosos de ser sus amigos. Pero él no les hubiera hecho ni caso.

Sin detenerse una sola vez, llegó finalmente a la rama de la que colgaba la liana. Se colocó sobre la rama a horcajadas. La rama era gruesa como un barril y fosforescía por dentro con un resplandor rojizo. Roxas se puso en pie cautelosamente y se balanceó hacia el extremo del tronco. También allí una espesa vegetación trepadora le cerraba el paso, pero él la atravesó sin esfuerzo.

El tronco era allí arriba tan grueso, que cinco hombres no hubieran podido abarcarlo. Otra rama lateral, que sobresalía un poco más alto y en otra dirección del tronco, no quedaba a su alcance desde donde estaba. Por ello, dio un salto para agarrar una raíz aérea y se columpió de un lado a otro hasta que pudo, mediante un nuevo salto arriesgado, alcanzar la rama superior. Desde allí pudo izarse a otra todavía más alta. Ahora estaba muy arriba en el ramaje, por lo menos a cien metros, pero el follaje y las ramas no le dejaban ver el suelo.

Sólo cuando hubo alcanzado aproximadamente el doble de esa altura encontró aquí y allá sitios despejados que le permitieron mirar a su alrededor. Sin embargo, allí empezó a ponerse difícil la cosa, precisamente porque cada vez había menos ramas y ramitas. Y finalmente, cuando estaba ya casi arriba, tuvo que detenerse porque no encontró nada a que agarrarse más que el tronco liso y desnudo, que tenía el espesor de un poste de telégrafos.

Roxas miró hacia lo alto y vio que aquel tronco o tallo terminaba unos veinte metros más arriba en una flor gigantesca, de color rojo oscuro, que relucía. Cómo podría llegar hasta ella no le resultaba nada claro. Pero tenía que subir, porque no quería quedarse donde estaba. Por consiguiente, abrazó el tronco y trepó los últimos veinte metros como un acróbata. El tronco se columpiaba a un lado y a otro y se curvaba como una brizna de hierba en el viento.

Por fin estuvo arriba, inmediatamente debajo de la flor, que se abría hacia lo alto como un tulipán. Consiguió introducir una mano entre sus pétalos. De esa forma encontró un asidero, obligó a la flor a abrirse más y se izó hasta ella. Durante un segundo se quedó echado, porque ahora sí que estaba un tanto sin aliento. Pero enseguida se puso en pie y miró por el borde del gigantesco capullo de rojo resplandor, hacia todos lados, como desde la cofa de un navío.

¡La vista era grandiosa y desafiaba toda descripción! La planta en cuya flor estaba era una de las más altas de toda la jungla y, por eso, podía ver muy lejos. Sobre él seguía estando la oscuridad aterciopelada como un cielo nocturno sin estrellas, pero por debajo se extendía la inmensidad de las copas de los árboles de Perelín, con un juego de colores tal que casi hizo que se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas.

Y Roxas se quedó allí largo tiempo, empapándose de aquella vista. ¡Era su reino! ¡Lo había creado él! Era el Rey de Perelín.

Y, una vez más, su salvaje grito de júbilo resonó sobre la jungla luminosa.

El crecimiento de las plantas nocturnas continuaba sin embargo, en silencio, suave e ininterrumpidamente


End file.
